Majora's Mask: The Three Way Story
by SGarrison
Summary: The same Majora's Mask story, except it will be seen through Link's eyes, then the fairies, then skull kid, and then it'll all come together. UPDATED: Chapter 1 Please leave reviews!
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: The Ambush

**Author's note**: Please critque, comment, and review. Thanks so much!

* * *

_**Part 1: Link**_

_**Chapter 1: The Ambush**_

A New World

* * *

Dark settled over the land of Hyrule. The warm, summer air became cooler in a matter of minutes. In the woods, it was already almost completely dark, the canopy of trees overhead blocking most of the sunlight. In one region of the expansive Lost Woods, silence reigned supreme. An eerie fog descended on the ground. The only thing breaking this mysterious silence was the crunching sounds a pair of horse's hooves made when landing on the pinestraw. On top of this horse, holding the reigns tightly, was a boy, no older than eleven. He wore a green tunic, and a green pointed hat.

He came from Hyrule. He had served his people, fighting and risking his life day in, and day out. But in the end no one knew him. Only his run-away companion truly understood him. He found there was no place in the world for him anymore. He was a changed person. He was a warrior.

His eyes were leery, always on the lookout. No more did he look upon his old forest home with delight. Anyone could be out there, waiting to ambush. His eyes were once shining, young and blue, but now they took on a darker complexion. He looked as if he had seen far too much. His young look was now gone, replaced by something far more darker.

He looked over his shoulder, feeling his sword's hilt brush up against his cheek. It was a good thing that it was there. He never went anywhere without his sword anymore. He no longer felt safe walking through a dark hall without his trusty blade.

But maybe he had more of a reason to be cautious that night. Something didn't feel right. After all of his adventures, he had developed a knack for recognising dangerous situations. These woods felt dangerous. He felt like he was being watched. Things never got this quiet. There were always crickets, birds, little animals moving about, even forgs croaking. Now, there was nothing; just silence.

He pulled on his horse's reigns, getting her to stop," Woah girl..."

He took a moment to look around. _Surely she wouldn't have entered these woods... maybe I took a wrong turn at some point... I don't like this at all. _he thought. He still continued to scan the horizon for her.

Then he heard something. He looked around. He heard it again. It was like a little tinkling sound. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he was sure that's what it was.

He heard it again.

He grabbed his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice," Hello?"

He looked over his shoulder, and the next thing he knew, his horse was rearing back. He cried out and tried to stay on, but was taken off guard. He flew off the back and hit his head hard on a rock. He went into a deep blackness, out cold.

"Tee hee hahaha!" he heard a tiny voice laugh. There was a little _toot! _following it.

"Aw, but I wanna play it sis!" he heard another small voice plead.

"No! Let Skullkid play with it some, Teal! You haven't given him a single minute!" an older female voice said. It still had a younger sound to it, though.

"Can you two be quiet?" another voice said, obviously the one that had been laughing.

Link opened his eyes and started to sit up. He rubbed the back of his head, groaning a little. He was sure he had experienced far worse pain, but he wasn't sure when. His vision was a mess, so he couldn't see anything clearly.

"Um, Skullkid?" he heard the female voice say.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Um, we've got a little problem, here." it responded.

Link's vision finally fixed itself, and he found himself staring at a skullkid. The strange, scarecrow-like figures from the Lost Woods. His skin resembled rotten wood. His clothes were red and rotting, and his hat might have been pointed at some point, but it was now torn. He wore leaves under his clothes.

He slowly turned his head, and gasped, seeing Link. Link gasped in return, seeing his face. It was large and heart shaped, with many tribal and strange markings. They eyes were massive and pulsating and glowing. There were spikes sticking up at the top and on the sides. Link looked closer, and saw it was only a mask, though.

And in this imp's hands, was his prized possetion - the blue Ocarina of Time! Link spotted it, and stood up. The kid quickly hid it behind his back. Link frowned.

"Hey, I saw that!" he snapped. The kid shot into the air, and landed on the horse. Epona reared back, and started running. Link jumped up and dove, grabbing onto the skullkid's leg. He pulled hard, nearly knocking him off. But this skullkid was persistant, like Link, still holding on. Link was being drug up against the ground. His legs scraped up against rocks and sticks, creating cuts on his legs and tears on his boots. He groaned and grunted, straining every muscle just to keep on.

The fairies kept flying in front. All three muggers seemed to know what they were doing and where they were going. Skullkid got the horse to round a sharp corner. Link was knocked off balance, and the kid kicked his off. Link screamed and hit the ground and rolled back several feet.

He would have moaned, but he was knocked out of breath. He struggled to regain air, and stood up again. He looked in front of him and saw there was a tunnel leading intil the side of a large hill.

Link slowly stood up, and started running. It hurt to run, because of his legs, but he pushed himself past that. He had to get Epona, his horse back, and the ocarina.

He bravely charged into the tunnel, fists clenched and ready. He couldn't see the fists in front of him, but he continued to run anyways. They couldn't have gone too far. The floor here was stone, and Epona didn't like running on stone surfaces. He kept running, when at last he saw light not too far away. He closed his eyes and ran faster, giving it all he had. When he opened them, he realized it was too late.

He had come to a point with two torches. He tried to stop, but to no avail. He fell off into an endless black abyss. He let out a frightful cry at the top of his lungs. Wind was rushing by him at high speeds. He knew that soon he would be dead. There was no hope.

Colors started to appear, and as he looked closer, he saw clocks and moons and Gorons and Deku Scurbs, and even Zoras. And then, one second he was falling at hundreds of miles an hour, and the next he was standing on a deku flower, the thing Deku Scrub's used as homes. There was a tiny hole in the center and pedals sprouting out around it. They were colored a light green and pink, colors he had never seen them take on before.

He was in a tiny cavern, with torches burning brightly along the walls. Little shrubs were located in small patches around the room. The was a puddle of cold cave water in front of him. And further in front, were the two fairies, and the skullkid, all floating in mid-air.

The skullkid was tossing the ocarina up in the air and catching it lazily.

"What'd you do with my horse, _creep_?!" Link exclaimed.

"Woah, seriously, calm down!" the skullkid said in a playful voice," You need to lighten up! That stupid horse wasn't listening to me, so I did you a favor and got rid of it!"

Link's jaw dropped. This _monster_! He was torn. Epona had been his companion... and now...

The kid laughed," Aw, you look so sad, why the long face? Surely you didn't actually want to keep that stupid _thing_!" he mocked.

"I will..." Link looked for words," destroy you!"

"Nope!" skullkid said, laughing. Then his mask started to shake. It emitted very strange magic, which traveled over to Link and surrounded him. The shaking got lounder and louder. It got to the point where it was slamming into his ear drums, like it was driving him insane. A strange, uneasy feeling came over him. It amplified in mere seconds, becoming purely awful. Link curled up, shaking, covering his ears. It only got worse.

Link finally let loose and screamed. He blinked and found himself in an empty black void, where the shaking sound was beyond deafening. Then, he saw a swarm of Deku Scrubs closing in on him, the violent type. They had stubby green bodies, and feet like planks. Their little snouts stuck out a few inches, and their leafy heads were shaking. Their eyes were narrow. They stared him down threateningly.

They got so close they were squishing him. Link squirmed and tried to push free, but they were strong, getting closer by the second. Then they started to morph into him, becoming one with him. Link let out one final scream before coming back to reality.

His field of vision was somewhat lower than before. The skullkid choked, and then burst out laughing, the fairies joining in after a moment of shock. Link tried to groan, but a wierd sound came from him. He tried to stand up, figuring he was just crawling, but he was already standing. He turned and looked in the puddle.

There, in front of him, was a tiny deku scrub, with a long, pointed green hat and hard wooden, golden hair. The eyes were slanted back, and looked very sad, indeed. The snout was smaller than usual. He looked down at his body and hands, and sure enough, he saw a Deku's body. Link tried to say 'No!' but a squeaking sound came loudly in return. Link collapsed, at the point of tears almost at that moment.

"That looks good on you!" the skullkid mocked," And you can just _stay_ like that, _forever_! Or until you lighten up!" he broke into a fit of giggles, and a rock wall opened behind him, like a door. He floated backwards, the small, purple and red glwoing fairy following him, along with the fairy who glowed yellow.

Link started to wobble over to them, attempting to make pursuit. The bright fairy frowned and swooped down, running into him and knocking him over. Link bouncwed back on his little butt and squeaked. He tried to stand again, but she just knocked him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped," You're staying in here!" she ordered in a bullying manner.

Link saw behind her the skullkid enter a hallway. Tatl realized what he was looking at and turned. The door slammed shut. She let out a high pitch wail and charged at the door, slamming into it.

She tried to push it open, then pull. She tried and tried again, ramming into it andpushing and pulling. She finally punched it.

"No! Skullkid, come back, you forgot _me_! You little punk! Teal! Get him to open the door! You know you can't last without me! Open the door!" she yelled.

Link watched her in amusment. _She's getting what she deserves._

"Hey, what's-your-face," she snapped, addressing him," open this door for me!"

Link just stared at her, wanting to make her miserable, like he was.

"Hey! What, are you waiting for me to grow large enough to open this?" she barked.

Link just shrugged.

"Oh c'mon! A poor, tiny girl is asking you! It's not like I actually transformed you into that!" she pleaded.

Link just squeaked in defiance and turned his back to her. She flew in front of him, with a helpless look on her face.

"Oh c'mon!"

Link shook his head.

"Look, I'll help you get your stuff back if you help me! Skull kid probably just teleported your horse somewhere! Just help, okay? I can do something in return, surely!" she begged.

Link shook his head.

"Aw, please, kid, please! I. am. _Begging_! Please, I'm sorry, okay? I can even get your flute thingy and money back! Just, please, reunite me with my friends, and I'll pay you back in someway or another!" she urged.

Link finally sighed and stood up. _I don't have anything better to do. _he thought to himself and staggered over to the door. He pushed up hard on it, and it slid automatically into the wall. He made his way to the end of the tunnel and out onto a platform with another Deku Flower. Below him was a black abyss, much like he had fallen into earlier.

A few feet in front of him, too far to jump, was another platform with a flower. These platforms continued on, forming a chain of platform, all the way to the other side of the room, where a door was. Link looked down at the flower. Tatl flew over to him.

"What're ya' waiting for? Shoot yourself over to the next... flower...area..." she said, unsure of how to word it.

Link gave her a confused look.

"Just squeeze yourself in there and shoot yourself back out!" she instructed, expecting him to know how to use his new body.

Link glared at her. He pointed at the flower, and then shrugged. She cross her arms and raised a brow, so he repeated the act.

"Oh, you don't know _how_? Well, I don't know either. But surely there's someway you can fit in there, I mean, other Deku Scrubs do it all the time!" she responded apathetically.

Link squeaked out in frustration. He sat down on it and tried to squeeze through, but couldn't. He reached his hand, looking for some sort of switch or lever. He pulled it out and jumped on the flower. He sqealed as he was sucked into it. It tightened around him, and he looked around frantically for a release lever, or something of the sort, that would allow him to be shot out.

"I'm sorry," Tatl blurted out, laughing," but that is pathetic! C'mon, you have to find a way out now!"

Link found two long stems to grab on, and he kicked with his feet. The next thing he knew, he was flying several feet into the air. He squealed in delight this time, still holding the stems. The tops of the stems, which looked like flower buds, exploded into spining flower pedals, colored like the Deku Plant. They stopped him in mid-air, and worked like propellers, slowly driving him to the next platform. Link let go when he was over the next flower, and landed with a _thud!_

Tatl clapped," That was pretty good! Now keep doing that until you reach the door! I'll meet you over there!" she told him.

Link repeated the same action again, flying into the air and drifting over to the next platform. He repeated this process until his was at the end, in front of the door. He spotted a small tree, mangled and twisted, with was looked like a carved Deku's face. Tatl smirked at it, and beconded him to the door.

Link turned the knob and pushed it open, and came out into a hallway.

As he walked, it began to strangely twist around. He grew dizy and frightened, scared. He was now standing on the wall. He took a few more steps, and he was standing on the ceiling. Moments later he was on the other wall, and then on the ground again.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I re-did this entire chapter. I didn't like the original version, y'know? I figured maybe why I have so few and rare reviews, is because I started a bit more than a year ago, and my writing was worse then. People can barely read past the first few chapters, so they don't review and they don't read on to see if they like it or not.

But I will be redoing some of the chapters, or just sprucing them up a bit, before I add anymore. And for those curious, I will be redoing the first dungeon, and maybe some editing on the second. Because, lets admit, the first dungeon sucked. I tried to stick to close to the game's script in the earlier chapters, and it made it seem too... well, game-like. It seemed a bit too scripted, and not so emotional. But don't worry, the change will be positive.

So, reviews?

-Sam

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Clock Town

**Chapter 2: Clock Town**

Dawn of the first day

* * *

As Link continued to walk, he was amazed by how the hallway had even managed to turn him upside down and yet he was still walking normally. As the hallway turned him up-right again, he looked to Tatl.

"If you're thinking 'does this always happen?', just so you know; it does." she told him quickly.

Link continued through the entrance. As he passed the opening into the dark room ahead, a heavy metal door slammed shut right behind them with a loud _boom!_ Link turned around, looking at the door. He let out another deku's cry. He hit his small fist on the thick door, but knew it was useless. So he continued on.

"Looks like we're stuck!" Tatl blurted out after a second.

Link ignored her and continued up a small ramp above flowing water. He looked up, observing clockwork, something he had never seen in his homeland. Large gears turned constantly, powering other smaller, gears close by, which in all was powered by a few large poles and one large wheel by the rushing sweage water. The ground was cold and moist, like moss.

"Um, who's that guy?" Tatl suddenly whispered, interrupting Link's wonder.

Link looked back down in response to see a man in a purple suit with red hair, carrying a massive back-pack covered in masks. He looked like someone Link knew back in his homeland. The memeories came back. He was the happy mask salesman! He was breathing heavily, apparently tired of the constant weight on his back. He was pretty skinny, after all. Yet he kept a smile on his face as he eyed Link and the fairy on his shoulder.

Link hobbled over to the mask man, looking up at him," You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" the mask man suddenly asked, putting his hands together, looking at the Deku Link's face kindly. Link nodded quickly in response, letting the man continue," Now you might think me as rude, but I have been following you," Link stood motionless," and I have seen what that imp has done to you. I know how to return you to your former self!"

"Find the item the imp has stolen from you, and bring it he-" the mask man was inturrupted suddenly by Tatl," how do you know of his music-thingy?"

"As I said, I have been following you! And all you have to do is get your ocarina back, and I'll help you!"

"That's great! So, I guess we'll go now?" Tatl blurted out enthusiastically.

The mask salesman shook his head," You see, I want something in return," Link and Tatl both rolled their eyes, only to find the salesman laugh," you see, I travel far and wide selling and collecting masks. I searched very hard to get the mask that imp is now wearing! It is called the 'Majora's Mask', which most say has a powerful demon imprisoned within it, who could possess anything. It was used by an ancient tribe in it's hexing rituals, and the mask is very dangerous. Unfortunatly; your friend, Skull Kid, stole it from me, and now this world is in more danger than you can imagine! Just one little magic trick could become the end of the world! You've got to understand that this is no laughing matter at all! It's a wonder the imp hasn't killed anyone yet. Or how would I know? That mask is unpredictable!" he explained.

"Please," the salesman continued," I am begging you to bring me that mask back! You see, I am a very busy fellow, and will be leaving here in three days starting about now. You must get me that mask back!" Link nodded," I know it's a hard thing to ask, but I'm sure a boy like you would have the courage. Just believe in yourself. Believe!"

"Alright, me and the kid will do it, but how are we expecting to do it all within a three day time-limit?!" Tatl exclaimed.

"Just have faith..." the salesman replied.

"That doesn't seem very-"

Link squeaked to interrupt her. He had made up his mind, and he was going to help the mask man, whether she would or not.

"Okay, sorry!" she grumbled.

Link led her across the large room and to a large wooden door over a few stone steps. Hobbling up the steps, he forced the door open, allowing sunlight to blast into the room. Link covered his eyes a moment before stepping out into the early morning light. He closed the door behind him, before looking at what was before him.

A large, orange sun was rising from the east, lighting up a town. The town was apparently surrounded by tall, stone walls. A puppy barked and ran about the area. Stairs led up to an opening in the gates, which link guessed to be a garden or something. Large construction workers milled about, working on a small tower. A few empty market stalls had been set up with on one near-by. A few early risers were just leaving their homes. A guard stood across the large plaza; protecting a large opening in the wall. He was dressed much like the guards in Link's homeland, chainmail, iron chest plate, helmet, spear, long grey boots.

More steps led up to another opening, and there were walkways behind Link." Welcome to Clock Town..." Tatl mumbled. Link took a few steps forward.

"Oh, and, we need to go see the great fairy, who would be in North Clock town right now in a cave! She will know where that Skullkid is. Just between you and me, Skull Kid doesn't stand a chance against her." Tatl told Link as he looked at the new sights. He nodded, and started to hobble over towards the largest stairs he saw.

_I thought she'd have an idea on Skullkid's whereabouts! Not someone else who did! _Link thought.

He ran up the stairs, and stopped to look at what was before him now. Two men pranced about and juggled, while a small boy wearing a bandana watched them and giggled everytime they messed up with juggling. There were a few shops and one or two market stalls set up off to the side. There was a large opening leading out into what Link thought was the outside, guarded by a soldier carrying a spear. A small man carrying a bag full of potatoes made his way past the two. The near-by homes and shops were still full of sleeping people.

One of the market stalls was full of meat, accompanied by a very large man wearing a nasty looking apron. Yet the man smiled. Other than another kid on the balcony and the occasional tourist passing by, this area of town was relativly empty.

"This is East Clock Town." Tatl explained," Go up those stairs across the next plaza and go through the large opening. Then you'll be in North Clock Town."

Link did as he was told and ran over to the stairs and ran up them. He saw a door across from him, a place blocked by another small boy with an orange bandana, and a huge opening. Link looked to Tatl, and she pointed at the opening. So Link ran through there.

Coming out of the small tunnel, he found himself in a grassy area. An old lady sat on a bench, and another kid wearing a bandana was shooting spit wads at a balloon. But the balloon had the same figure on it as the skull kid's face! Link looked to the side to see a small playground with no kids on it, and then a cave on a hill several feet behind the boy. It was a pretty big and peacful area, with vines and rose bushes climbing up the town walls. Link had never seen a town quite like this!

Link hobbled past the boy and ran up the hill into the cave. For awhile as he ran through the darkness, he couldn't see anything. He just heard water dripping. Dripping from where, though? He'd occasionally walk through a slimey puddle of water and immediantly want to wash his foot off. He heard something his, and it wasn't Tatl. He froze and looked around. A second later something brushed up against his little foot. Link squealed and started to run until he thought he was safe.

One thing Link always would remember about getting to the great fairy was the cold. The cave was indeed, freezing. Making the slimey water even worse. Link could feel Tatl shivering on his shoulder, and the cold, hard ground beneath him. Was it really worth this? To travel through a long cave that might not even hold the fairy within it? Maybe Tatl was thinking of a different cave!

Just as the thought came to him, he saw an eerie blue light a bit further down the tunnel. He stopped walking and started to run. As he did, the tempature went up a bit, and there was no more puddles of cold, slimey water.

Soon he could see a fountain, and quickly enough, he was there! Yes, he had made it! Now maybe he could get to defeat Skull Kid, get his ocarina back, become normal, and go back home!

"The Great Fairy!" Tatl suddenly cried. As she exclaimed this, Link immediently quit thinking of defeating Skull Kid and returning home. What he saw was, a bunch of fairies. They had tiny wings keeping them in the air, and each one of them glowed brightly. They had very large heads, yet there was not 'a' Great Fairy. Their eyes were closed, and they looked left and right as they flew aimlessly around the fountain. Each one glowed dimly.

Suddenly one of the fairies flew forward and started to talk to Link," Please! Hear my plea! The masked skull kid has shattered my pieces and has hid one in clock town. Help bring the missing fairy back!"

"We will!" Tatl replied. She then turned her gaze to Link," Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Short Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Short Hunt**

Morning. 69 hours remain

* * *

About the time Link had left the cave, he realized more and more people were entering North Clock Town. He looked up to Tatl, who was hovering over his head and tilted his head, as if to ask about the sudden crowds.

Tatl could somewhat understand the look and replied," I figure it's about eight or nine o' clock. Several people here wake up around then. The park is a popular place to get some fresh air and take in scenery without having to travel through dangerous fields."

Link nodded as usual, and headed towards another entrance he hadn't tried. Passing through the small tunnel, he worked his way through a series of crowded streets towards a large plaza.

When he arrived at the large plaza, Tatl once again spoke up," West Town..."

There were several shops and market stalls. Entertainers sat out in the middle of the plaza; entertaining, of course. They passed a young man who immediately walked out in front of them, holding a strange device.

"Hi, there! You wanna buy this guitar? It's in perfect c-" then Tatl interrupted," -nope." she said flatly.

The man slowly moved out of their way, allowing them to continue in response. As they continued past the large plaza, they saw stairs leading down to another opening in the town walls. Very few people milled about here, going on with their daily lives. They passed a man who sat in front of a small vault, holding a sign that read - "_Clock Town Bank._"

"Hey, kid?" Tatl suddenly said. Link looked up," I'm hungry!" she complained. Link looked down at his stomach and nodded once more in agreement." Then follow me!" she demanded, hurrying through the entrance and into South Clock Town. Link made haste to keep up.

They ran past the clock tower and the festival tower the construction workers had been building. They passed a small shack and hurried up a small flight of steps. They then turned and ran through a narrow alley, to a 'beautiful place'; as Link thought. Er, mostly.

The area was pretty much empty except a large man washing some old, dirty clothes in a small pool of water. A tree was off by the side, surrounded by flowers and tiny bushes. A bench was off to the corner, right by a small bell. A narrow bridge crossed over the water and to a path leading up to a door. Right under the tree sat another man, right by a small tent.  
There was a small fire going, and he held a pot of some really good-smelling stuff Link could only guess to be soup. He hummed quietly as he stirred the pot's contents. Tatl flew over to him, putting on a fake, sweet smile.

"Hi, sir!" she greeted," Me and my friend are hungry. Can we have some of that Octorok Gumbo?" she then asked. _Octorok_ Gumbo?! That was _food_?!

"Why of course. Since y'all kids are so kind about it, I'll give you a free bowl!" he replied kindly. He took a bowl out of his tent along with a ladle and dipped some gumbo out. Despite it's name, Link thought it looked delicious. He did this until the bowl was full, before walking over to Link and handing him the bowl," There ya' go, youngster!"

Link took the bowl and followed Tatl to a bench out of ear-shot from both men present." Believe it or not, an Octorok makes an _amazing_ gumbo!" Tatl declared, grabbed a bit of meat out of the bowl with her hands. She delicately nibbled on it," Yum! Try it, kid!"

Link hesitantly reached down and grabbed a bit of meat. He sniffed it; and it smelled great! He carefully placed it in his 'snout' and swallowed it. It was good! Almost better than cuckoo stew. Maybe even _better_!  
"So, have you been wondering why we've only been given three days? Because I think... I just found out..." she said quite suddenly, pointing up, as Link took another bit of meat.

In response, he looked up. He squealed in horror almost immediately only to find Tatl giggle at his response. Up in the sky, very large-looking, was a moon. Link could see it in perfect detail; craters and all! But it wasn't just the size of the moon, it was the _face_!

Hateful yellow eyes stared the town down violently. It's nose had more cracks around it than any other part on the moon. And the giant mouth, forced into a hateful frown. Massive, rotten teeth were clenched together, adding to the creepiness of it all. How had he not seen it?!

Tatl shrugged," Alright, we need to eat fast so we can hurry up and find that fairy." she said, before grabbing another bit of meat, eating it a little faster than nibbling," Gods, I can't believe it! Ya' figure that thing's heading towards the ground?! I mean, when I lived in Termina it was always, way up... there!" she said, pointing higher into the sky," and it looked to be the size of a coin! What did I miss?!"

Link didn't eat after that. His stomach was churning at the thought of apocalypse in three days. All the mask man had said was 'He was very busy'. Link frowned. He looked up at the moon briefly. _Is that rock alive? _he wondered.

Link placed the bowl on the bench and sat up. He stretched out his arms and hobbled over to the water's edge. He looked straight into his reflection, knowing that possibly in three days, he would die as a deku scrub. As he stared down into the blue water, something glowing was seen in the corner of his eye.

He snapped his head around to see what it was, and saw a fairy floating right above the middle of the water! He let out a long squeal, trying to bring Tatl over. She flew to him, plopping down on his shoulder.

The fairy looked no different than the others. Pale yellow skin, shut eyes, small wings, abnormally large head, and floating around like a wanderer.

"What is it?" she snapped, looking rather annoyed. Link pointed to the fairy floating above the water." Oh!"

Link immedietly started to head towards the water, before Tatl stopped him." No, you idiot! You'll die!" She floated up into the air and in front of his face, looking at him sternly and directly in the eyes," Deku scrubs are _wooden_! In other words; you'll soak up water and fall in!" Link dropped his head and let out a small sigh.

He then turned to see the bridge. The fairy was close enough. If he could hop off the bridge, catch the fairy in mid-air, and manage to hop over to the edge, he could survive. His little feet did seem like little wooden planks on the bottom. He hobbled over to the bridge immediately after planning it in his head, and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing...?" Tatl said quite suddenly as Link tensed up for the jump.

Without replying, he leapt off the bridge. As he flew through the air, he grabbed the fairy. The second his feet touched the water's surface, he pushed upwards, bouncing over to the shore.

"Wow," Tatl remarked, smirking," pretty good. Now lets go!" she ordered, flying towards the exit. Link gripped the fairy lightly, yet protectively in his hands as he followed after her. Almost right after they had left the laundry hole, a few people entered with baskets of dirty clothing to clean them off. A usual mid-day chore.

They headed through South Clock Town, which had a few more people in it wandering around. Link followed Tatl past the Clock Tower and through a few slightly crowded streets. They then entered North Clock Town, which was now filled with entertainers and people. Kids played on the play ground, families and lovers strolled around the small park, and some groups of people were cooking food in what looked like to Link were portable fireplaces.

Another man sold some different colored balloons, and a few kids were buying some from him. Link looked sadly up at the moon. That thing would fall soon. And, had it gotten bigger since Tatl showed him it in the laundry hole? He shook his head and followed Tatl into the cave.

_Into the darkness._


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Thief

**Chapter 4: Like a Thief**

**68 hours remain**

**

* * *

**

As Link and Tatl left the great fairies fountain, he sat down right outside of the cave.

"Looks like you can shoot magic bubbles. What could that do?" Tatl wondered, sitting on his shoulder.

Link shrugged." Ah! Don't do that!" Tatl yelled, rolling off his shoulder as it went up and down. She flew back on him with a sigh. Suddenly she looked up," Hey, see that balloon?! Pop it with your magic spit bubbles!"

Link shook his head.

"Pleeeaaase...?" Tatl begged," It doesn't belong to someone! I'm sure!"

Link sighed and stood up, hobbling over to the balloon. He looked at it, and did nothing.

Tatl floated up in front of him," Pleeeaaase?"

Link gave a helpless look in response.

"You're not gonna get in trouble!" Tatl whined.

Link looked even more miserable and shrugged.

"_Oh!_" Tatl exclaimed," You can't can you?"

Link shook his head.

"Just _try_!"

Link tried spitting, but only a bit of clear slime came out.

"Try blowing as you spit." Tatl suggested.

Link carefully took a breath and blew out of his large mouth and then spat. A large bubble appeared and flew forward, smashing into the balloon. There was a loud _pop_ right as the balloon exploded.

"Yes!" Tatl cried," That was-"

"_Hey there!_" a young voice cried.

Link and Tatl both turned around surprised to find a little boy wearing a red bandana holding a blow gun. He was frowning, but a hint of amazement was in his eyes.

"You popped it!" he exclaimed.

"We um... I'm-" Tatl began," No it's okay! That's pretty cool for a deku scrub!" he reassured them.

Link let out a low squeak of apology." Hey, you wanna see something cool?!" the kid asked suddenly, ignoring Link's apology.

Link looked up and nodded." Well..." The kid pulled out a small whistle and blew it. In less than a minute, four other kids like him ran up, huffing and puffing." Yeah?!" they all said in union.

"Guys, hide!" the first boy suddenly exclaimed. They all saluted and ran off. The first one turned back to face Link," count to twenty, and then come find us all. If you can, we'll give you something awesome! Remember to close your eyes when you count!" he explained. Link nodded and closed his eyes as Tatl counted.

"one... two... three... something... eighteen.... twenty!" Tatl exclaimed. Link sighed because she had cheated but Tatl just smirked," C'mon, deku! Lets go find 'em!"

Link ran around North Clock Town, looking for at least one of the kids. After awhile, he stopped to rest.

"What're you doing?!" Tatl exclaimed," we gotta find 'em!"

Link gave a 'why so?' look. Tatl sighed," Skull kid once did this and there's a time limit! Look over by the playground! I'm sure one of 'em will be hiding there!"

Link nodded once more and started hurrying as swiftly as possible over to the playground. It turned out that the leader was hiding behind a large pillar. Link ran over to him and tried to tag him. The kid gasped and scurried off quickly.

Link tried to follow him, but as a deku, he was too slow. He stopped chasing after a minute and sat down to catch his breath.

Tatl groaned," It's no use! You're too slow! Oh, why do we even have to play these stupid games? My wings are wearing out!"

Link sighed, giving her a 'what now?' look.

Tatl thought for a moment," Oh I know! Lets sneak up on them! Use your brains - like a thief."

Link nodded and stood up. Patting the dirt off his bottom, he continued looking for the kid. Eventually, he spotted him, hiding behind a few trees, looking left and right. Link crouched down, crawling right up behind the kid. He quickly stood up and tapped on his shoulder.

The kid let out a small squeal and turned around," Dang it! You found me! Well, four more left. By the way, there's one left in the North!" he told him.

Link searched and searched until he found the other one hiding behind an empty market stall. Link crept up on him and tagged him.

For an entire hour he explored West Clock Town, looking for some more kids. When he finally found two, he caught them and went to East Clock Town. It was there he had found the last kid, high up on a roof.

Link crawled up on top of the building only to find the kid jump off holding a cuckoo. Link leapt off after him, and fell over as he landed. The kid hurried off to South Clock Town.

He ran down the large stairway after the kid and eventually caught up to him and tagged him. The kid sighed and started walking back to East Clock Town. He blew a small whistle loudly.

When they arrived back at North Clock Town, the leader stood facing Link while standing in line with the other boys.

"Good job!" he said.

"Yeah, good job!" the others repeated together.

"Yeah, so you said you'd give us something cool!" Tatl snapped.

"Oh, that's right." The leader said." First off, my name's Jim, secondly, we're gonna let you know the code into our hideout in East Clock Town. We can't let you join, 'cause last time we let a non-human join, well, yeah. That kid stirred up trouble!"

The other kids nodded," Alright then," the leader continued," show the code, boys!"

They all turned around, revealing bold numbers on their backs.

Tatl then spoke up," 42135? Got it! Lets go, deku boy!" she ordered right before flying over to East Clock Town.

Link followed after her up to a large opening guarded by a small kid in an orange bandana.

"Hey, you guys know the code?" the kid suddenly asked.

"Yeah, 12345." Tatl said.

"Uh... wrong answer." The kid said flatly. Link looked up at Tatl, giving her a stern look.

"Um, I mean, uh... 43215...?"

"Nope."

"42153?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I remember!" she suddenly said," 42135!"

"Yep." The kid then moved over.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Battle

**Chapter 5: The First Battle**

**67 hours remaining**

**

* * *

**

Link moved down a long tunnel, father and father down into the sewer system until there was barely any light. He found his way into a large room, the path barely lit by Tatl's glow.

"It's dark." Tatl complained," Can you hurry up? Seriously."

Link let out a low squeak and continued forward. After a few minutes of the pure darkness, he spotted a torch. Nearing it, he saw his reflection on the ground. For a moment, he was puzzled. But then he realized he was looking at water. Several feet down, he saw another torch.

"You think you can do that hoppy-thingy over to that torch?" Tatl asked.

Link nodded and sighed. He got a "hobbling-start" and hopped off the side. He wooden, paddle-like feet forced him into the air. He landed and bounced again. As he bounced, he felt water soaking into his feet. His ankles were tired from bouncing, and he felt he couldn't go any further. Just as he was about to give out, he collapsed onto a mucky-stone platform.

He caught his breath and sighed. Tatl landed at his shoulder and laughed," I can fly and you _can't_!"

Link let out a terrific deku-bellow, and Tatl flew back." _Sorry!_"

Link sighed and hopped back into the water, continuing to reach the torch. He hopped and hopped until finally he reached the end. He took and moment to rest. Seeing a long passage down; he started to walk.

"C'mon! If you don't hurry - the moon'll crash on us!" Tatl wailed.

Link quickened his pace with a sigh. He was about to speed up when Tatl suddenly screamed," Watch out!"

Link didn't have time to stop as he felt a force hit him over his head. He collapsed and looked up, just in time to be sent flying. He slowly stood back to his feet and gasped as he realized he was looking at a large Skulltula. It was a giant spider hanging from the sewer's cieling. It's mounth contained sharpt teeth and long fangs and it drooled. It's eyes were large and very dark, and it's front was a big exo-skeleton.

He hobbled towards it and tried throwing a punch. But, sadly enough, his punch was deflected by the Skulltula's rock-hard belly. But, even the hard belly wasn't there, his punch was weak anyways. The Skulltula swayed back and forth and hit Link hard. He collapsed and fell on his bottom with a squeal.

Link hopped up and took a step back, expecting another hit. The Skulltula swayed again, but this time it didn't reach Link. Out of no where, Link heard Tatl shout urgently," Spin Link, _spin_!

As quickly as he could, he got up on one foot and spun around as hard as he could. His large hat went outward as he did his spin-move, and it hit the Skulltula. It swayed hard and hit him back. Even though it hurt, Link knew the spin hurt it _alot_ more than the punch could have.

The Skulltula suddenly turned, and memories of fighting them suddenly returned. Remembering how the skulltula's back was so weak, he jumped up and did the most powerful spin he could. It hit the Skulltula so hard it fell off its web with it face into the water. It lost air, and Link and Tatl knew it would drown eventually.

They proceeded into the next room where they saw the - Majora's Mask? No. As Link drew closer he realized it was just a balloon.

"Hey, Deku, that balloon is blocking something!" Tatl said." Pop it!"

Link Blew out a large, fast spit bubble which spewed out and hit the balloon. There was a large _Blast_ as the balloon's pieces flew everywhere. Link climbed the now exposed ladder ito a small entrance. As they climbed down the dark tunnel, they noticed the room begginning to grow brighter.


	6. Chapter 6: Observing the Moon

**Chapter 6: Observing the Moon**

**66 hours remaining**

**

* * *

**

As everything grew brighter, Link suddenly found himself in a very strange room. The walls were professionally painted several colors and papers were strewn about the floor. Upon closer inspection, the papers contained things like- "Bombers Plan S" "What to do" and different pictures.

There was a scarecrow in a patch of dirt in the corner and several knick-knacks and trinkets. Ornaments were hanging from the ceiling and pieces of colorful glass were scattered about the floor. Link was careful not to step on them.

Link made his way onto a multi-colored, spiral staircase. Hobbling all the way up, he made his way onto a platform over-looking the rest of the place. There was purple, velvet couch with colorful pillows and blankets on it. It looked as if it was used as a bed. There was a glass case holding a tear-shaped, glowing, blue stone. There was a large purple telescope with a very old man in a blue robe looking into it. Link had the gut feeling he had seen this man before in Hyrule.

The man turned to them and smiled," Ah, you must be a new Bomber. Enjoy yourself. Or; perhaps you'd like to gaze into my telescope? Many interesting things can be seen!"

"Well, actually-" Tatl began. Link squeaked and hobbled forward, taking the telescope."-Kid! We _don't have time_!"

"Let the lad enjoy himself." The old man reassured kindly.

The old man showed Link how to work the telescope. After a moment of fidling around, He managed to look from the sky to the ground. Clock Town. It was strange from the outside. Large walls surrounding thatched-roof buildings. The clock-tower was stretching far above the entire city. The large clock-symbols were turning. It was about 4:32 P.M.

He zoomed in and saw Skullkid. Skullkid was looking up and beckoning the moon closer. He turned and looked in Link's direction. Then right at him! Link gasped and remembered he was just looking through a telescope. It looked as if Skullkid was laughing. The next thing Link knew, Skullkid was turned around and mooning him. Link nearly belched as he pulled away from the telescope.

"How was it?" The man asked.

Link squeaked and looked back in. He turned the scope up to the moon. Its face still scared him a little, and it seemed to have gotten bigger. He then realized there was something coming from the moons eye.

As Link continued looking, he realized it was a... a tear?! Yes; there was a small tear falling from the moon. Link followed it as it neared him, and the ground. Oh Din, it was getting closer to him. Suddenly, he heard a giant blast and the ground shook under him. Link squeaked and fell over.

"What the heck?!" Tatl screeched.

"It looks as if a moons tear has fallen outside! You should go look."

Link carefully stood to his feet and shook his head. He hurried over to a door on the other side of the room and opened it. He took a breath of fresh air on the outside and observed his surroundings quickly. He was in a small gated area overlooking a giant field. He took in the view for a moment and hurried over to the small crater left by the explosion. It was glowing somewhat blue.

Link had retrieved a moons tear (which was essentially the same, blue, tear shaped rock he had seen at the observatory) and had found his way back into Clock Town. He then went to the laundry pool looking for the Octorok Gumbo man. He wasn't there.

"It's about 6 o'... uh, I can't see the clock so well!" Tatl whined.

"Link sighed and left the laundry hole closely followed by Tatl. He sat down on the steps leading to the laundry pool and gave yet another small sigh.

Boredom.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgotten Rain

**Chapter 7: Forgotten Rain**

**Dawn of the Second Day**

48 Hours Remain

* * *

"Hey, kid! Hey, kid! Wake up! C'mon... Hurry!" Link awoke to hear Tatl snapping in his hear.

He let out a small squeak and stretched his arms. Tatl just shook her head and floated up into the air. She crossed her arms and stared down at Link for a moment.

"Alright," she began," now that you're awake, you can help me find some food!"

Link got to his feet and sighed. He had slept under a market-stall the night before and his back was aching. He hobbled off, with Tatl close behind.

"Lets look in East Town. Yeah! They have an inn that makes breakfast! I dunno if it's good, but it's better than nothing!" Tatl said.

Link nodded and hobbled up the stairs into East Clock Town. The two jugglers were out talking. As Link looked at them closer, he noticed that they looked familiar. Link shook his head and continued to follow Tatl as soon as she took the lead. She lead him to a small building in the corner of the plaza and landed on his shoulder.

"Crud! It opens at eight and it's not eight yet!" Tatl complained.

Link hobbled over to a wooden bench and sat down. With a sigh, he started to play with his small, wooden fingers. He glanced up at the moon. Wow! It had gotten so large since he had last seen it! Its eyes seemed to be a bit darker, and to add on; dark clouds loomed in the stood up and hobbled over to a large, Treasure Chest shaped building that he had been eying for awhile.

Tatl rolled her eyes." We don't have any money. That game is _way_ too expensive!"

Link lowered his head and walked away. He passed the two jugglers who had just started to practice. He walked back up to the Stock Pot Inn and looked up. He couldn't tell if it was eight or not, and he didn't want to look up and the Clock Tower. Mainly because of the scary moon.

Tatl flew over and landed on his shoulder," Hey! We should go see if the Octorok Gumbo man is back!" she said excitedly.

Link nodded and swiftly (as possible) made his way over to the laundry hole. No one was there. Link shook his head and hurried back to East Town and over to the inn.

The tower bell started to ring. It chimed eight o' clock. A few seconds later there was a _click_ sound coming from the door. Link hobbled over and opened it.

A woman shuffled up to the desk. She wore a long blue dress with a white blouse. Her hair was a deep, blood red. Her sad eyes met his, and she forced a smile," Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn, little boy!"

Link hobbled over and squeaked. Tatl Floated up. She gave the woman the sweet look," Um, me and my friend here heard you sell breakfast. We were kinda hungry and-"

"Sorry. Breakfast is for people staying at the inn. You'll have to go somewhere else."

"But pleeeeaaaase? We heard the cooking was _good!_"

The woman blushed at the compliment. Apparently she was the chef." Alright. Just don't eat _too_ much! Its in the back room. Just go down the hall and take a right. My name's Anju. Just call if you need me."

Link nodded and followed Tatl into a kitchen. There was a cauldron of what looked like Cuckoo Stew. Link fixed them a bowl and sat down in the corner. Tatl took and piece of meat an ate it. Link started to eat, too.

After a while of eating, Tatl spoke up," How long do you think it'll be till the moon falls? Oh that's right. You can't answer me. Oh well. Still," pause," I like the food!"

Link nodded in agreement and stood up as they finished the bowl. They left the inn and went back out into the streets. The air was a bit more calm and moist; and even a tad bit cooler. Link could feel the rain coming. Though he enjoyed the feeling somewhat. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I think we should find shelter." Tatl suggested, landing on his shoulder.

_Why does she want shelter? _he thought. Link nodded and found his way into North Town. Nothing caught his eye for shelter there, so he traveled into West Clock Town and walked into a place with the sign "Post Office"

Inside, a clock turned on one wall. There were letters, papers, and boxes on shelves, desks, and tables. No one was inside. Link sat down in the corner and crossed his arms. He glanced over to a wooden board on the wall, with papers pinned all over it.

Link sat up and walked out of the room. Tatl quickly followed.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked.

Link shrugged and hobbled around West Town Plaza for a bit. Then he felt something small, and cold land on his large snout. He looked up to see grey clouds above him and the dark clouds even closer than they had been. Then he heard something. It sounded like peas falling into a tin can.

It sounded so familiar, yet Link couldn't place his finger on what the noise was. It got louder. Then he felt another small, cold thing land on his shoulder. Tatl landed there and looked up. The sound was getting closer.

Link felt another strange drop. And then after a moment, another one. And then another one. And then another one. What was happening? He looked up as the sound grew louder. The clouds were a bit darker.

Then the sound got very loud, and a few more drops hit him. And then he was covered by all the falling water.

"_Rain_!" Tatl screeched.

Rain! Of course! He hadn't felt rain in over a month, he didn't even remember it! _What an odd thing to do!_ he thought. Tatl screeched again and by then, the rain was coming down in buckets.

"Find cover!" Tatl moaned.

Link nodded quickly and started to hobble into North Clock Town. He headed down into East town and hid under an overhang by the Stock Pot Inn. Tatl sighed with pleasure.

"Thank goodness! I hate the rain! It soaks up my wings!" she said.

Link shrugged. Tatl grunted as his shoulder went up and down. Even though he had never been one for rain, actually felt kind of good being a deku scrub. It wasn't like pools of water. It was more like cold, relaxing liquid, soaking into his "skin". It didn't feel half bad!

For a moment, Link just sat there on a wooden bench, listening to the silver downpour. He shivered a little, and stood back up.

"I _hate_ the rain!" Tatl snapped again.

Link shrugged and sighed. Then a drop hit his snout. Then another one. Soon, several drops of rain were landing on him and Tatl. Rain was getting through the Thatched-overhang! Link hobbled out of it and into the falling rain. The jugglers were gone and the plaza was completely empty. Hearing Tatl groan, he hobbled down to South Clock Town and under a market stall. The same market stall they had slept under. He crawled under the wooden part and sighed, listening to the rain. How could he have forgotten the _rain_?

"Gosh, that stuff is _terrible_!" Tatl whined as she sat down on the stone ground. For a moment, no one spoke. They just listened and waited.

"_Ack_!" Link heard Tatl screech as she landed on his shoulder." Water in getting all over the ground!" she complained. Link sighed and got out from under the market-stall. The rain started to pelt him again. He hobbled up the stairs into the laundry hole. Rain-drops were making little ripples everywhere in the water. Link sighed, seeing nowhere to find cover. So he left.

Link went back into West Town and went inside a random shop. It was dark and musty. He could hear the rain patting and tapping on the roof. A desk was off in the corner, and behind it, barrels and barrels were stacked on each other reading "EXPLOSIVE"

A Goron slept in the corner by a very large Bomb. Link observed the large, sleeping rock man for a moment. He then turned his attention to a stood at the counter. He sat down. It was very cold inside the shop. Dust was built up everywhere on the counter.

"Hey, kid! I don't like it here! I keep choking on all this dust!" Tatl complained with a cough. Link sighed with displeasure and walked back out into the rain again.

He found his way back into East Town. The plaza was covered with puddles of water. He opened the door to a small building and walked in.

Inside, it was warm. Candles hung from the ceiling, and the heads of stuffed cows were hung on the walls, right by pictures of ranches and bottles and men with overalls. The floors, walls, and cieling were tiled black.

"This is the milk bar." Tatl said with a nod.

Link traveled down the stairs before him and made his way over to a bar by a stage. A man was sweeping. He looked up at them.

"Hey, you guys can stick around for a bit, but you'll have to leave in a few hours." the man said.

"Okay." Tatl replied.

Link observed the bar. It was painted purple with with black splotches everywhere. The walls were black, along with the floor. Like the fur on a cow. Bottles were stacked up behind full of white milk. Large, round tubes off to the side were filled with strange treats. The candles hanging from the ceiling were surrounded by more of the purple 'cow skin' giving the room and cozy, purple glow.

Listening again, Link could hear the rain tapping on the ceiling. He could be there awhile.

Again he thought _How could I have forgotten the rain_?"


	8. Chapter 8:The Mayor's OfficeDeku Flower

**Chapter 8: The Mayor's House and the Deku Flower**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Link left the Milk Bar, it was back to the dreary rain. And it was pouring just as hard! Tatl surely wasn't happy, and Link was freezing. He scurried up the stairs into the second East Clock Town Plaza where the entrance to the Observatory was. The kid guarding it looked cold and miserable and Link felt a little sorry for him.

Link spied a door on the north side of the plaza. It was green and the building built around it looked festive and important. A sign hung over the door:

_**Mayor's Office and House**_  
Open 8:00 A.M. to 8:00 P.M.

Link hobbled over and put his small, wooden fingers on the slippery handle. He turned, yet his fingers slid off. Despite being cold and wet, Tatl giggled. Link sighed and tried again, yet the handle barely turned before he slipped off. Link was growing more frustrated. He tried again, grabbing the knob as tightly as he could; but his tiny fingers didn't make the cut.

Tatl, growing tired of both Link's desperation and the cold rain, eventually shouted out," _Knock_!"

Link instantly stopped; surprised. He slowly raised a clenched fist up to the door and knocked very hard two times. A second latter, a girl with green hair opened the door and let them in.

"Welcome." She said flatly, going back to her position at a desk in the middle of the room. The room was fairly warm. The walls were painted yellow and candles flickered. The carpet was made with colors like yellow, red, orange, purple, and green. Couches were lined on the wall by the entrance, and two doors were on both sides of the desk. The woman at the desk wasn't looking at them, she was too busy filing her fingernails.

Tatl tapped Links shoulder and floated into the air. She motioned for him to follow, and led him over to a door on the left side of the desk. Loud voices could be heard coming from it.

The girl at the desk suddenly looked over at them," You can't go in there, sorry."

Tatl rolled her eyes," Whatever."

The girl at the desk shrugged and went back to her nails.

Link opened the door and stepped in, followed by Tatl. He found himself in a small room with the same carpet and walls. A desk and a bookcase sat at the end of the room. A man sat behind the desk. He had purple hair that was sticking up on both sides of his head. He rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful.

"That's the mayor." Tatl whispered.

Link's attention was also drawn to the four men. Two were town guards. They stood on the right side of the room. Two carpenters stood on the left. The guard captain spoke.

"Mutoh, you _know_ we have to leave! There's no other choice! Please; residents are already fleeing as we speak. Most haven't even waited for the mayors orders. Have you wondered why it's not as crowded?" He said, raising his fist.

"Not _crowded_?!" retorted the carpenter," It's just about as crowded as ever! Just because people aren't out in the rain doesn't mean it's not crowded! Nothings going to happen, and I laugh at the fools who leave! The festival will be as grand as ever!" He cried.

"It's true! The only reason you don't see people today is because of the rain!" The other carpenter added.

"Mutoh," started the guard captain," there weren't that many people _yesterday_! Perhaps the giant hunk of rock above us hasn't caught your eye?! Everyone who remains should evacuate now and head for the mountains!"

"Yeah, that could be sort of true." Tatl said.

"We, as the guards, are growing anxious to leave before crushed by that nasty moon! And I'm sure the citizens are thinking that!" Said the other guard.

"What's this? The town guard itself is wishing to flee the very thing it's supposed to be guarding?! Ha! If the townsfolk wish to flee, let them! Put I'm holding this carnival _this_ year! Viscen; the Carnival of Time can be as grand as ever!"

"Yeah, you're sorta right, there." Tatl said.

"We must issue the order to flee!" The guard by Captain Viscen cried.

"Have you even listened to _me_?" said Tatl loudly.

"We must stay and hold the festival!" shouted Mutoh.

"I guess not." She looked over at Link,"Lets go, before these idiots start fighting." Said Tatl. Link and Tatl both left.

"Ugh, my ears are ringing." Tatl murmured as they started for the exit. Tatl landed on Links shoulder as they left the Mayors office. As soon ad Link walked out, the rain crashed into his head. He closed the door behind himself and headed down to the main East Town Plaza and into South Clock Town. He hobbled over to the Clock Tower, when suddenly, a golden Deku Flower caught his eye.

Link walked over to it and stared down. Maybe it could get him over the walls! He was about to step onto it, when suddenly a deku scrub flew into view holding two giant bags.

"Wait! Wait! Wait one minute! Nu uh. No ma'am. Hold on!"

Link quickly stepped off in response, right as it landed and burrowed inside. It came back out without the bags.

"What's the big idea?!" Tatl snapped.

"This deku flower is _mine_!"

"Ha! And what gives you that idea?!" Tatl scoffed.

"Um, because _I_ have the deed! It's signed by the mayor _himself_!" he said in a snobbish tone of voice.

"Yeah _right_!" Tatl retorted.

"Oh yeah?" he said. He reached his hand into the flower and pulled out and official-looking document." There!"

"Whatever! Now step aside and let my friend use the flower!"

The scrub clenched his fists and struck out at Tatl. Link saw it coming and leaped in front of Tatl. The blow hit him it the side and sent his moon's tear flying. Link toppled over.

"Hey, you could have broken that moon's tear!" Tatl cried, flying over to the blue stone.

Link regretted having blocked Tatl, knowing that she didn't even care. But the scrubs eyes widened," A m-moon's tear?! My wife has been begging me for one of those! Please, give it!"

"Nope." Tatl replied. Link slowly got to his feet and picked up the stone.

"Give it, you must!" pleaded the deku scrub. Link looked to Tatl, then to the scrub. He shook his head.

"I will give you the deed to my flower if you do!" He held out the paper.

"No!" Tatl cried.

Link nodded quickly and made the exchange. The deku buried inside and gathered his belongings. He popped back out and propelled away.

"No!" Tatl cried again." That was a good stone." she said whistfully. By then, the rain was calming.

* * *

**A/N: **Constructive crtisism is appreciated! Oh and, for those of you that do - Thanks for reading and following the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9: Vacant

**Chapter 9: Vacant**

**

* * *

**

"You know what I just remembered?" Tatl said aloud as Link sat down on the bench under the thatched-overhang by the Stock Pot Inn. It was late at night and the rain had been reduced to nothing more than the occasional drizzle. But the night was fairly clear, and the moon was bigger than Link had ever seen it.

Link looked up at Tatl as she spoke. He motioned for her to continue," Well, on the final night of the carnival; a door on the Clock Tower opens. That is the only time it opens. Then people climb the festival tower and cross a bridge and go up and onto the very top of the clock tower, where they shoot fireworks." she explained.

Link nodded, allowing her to continue," And so, I think that deku flower you got can get you up to the door, even without a bridge!" Link nodded slowly and stretched out on the bench." I've seen the Carnival before," Tatl said," Me, Teal, and Skullkid watched it from the top of a tree. It was pretty cool. There were so many people, it was like watching s..."

DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY  
24 hours remain

The clock tower chimed seven. A rumble was heard and felt. The moon drew closer. Its eyes were red and dark. More and more craters were becoming visible as it came closer. The sun was rising from the east; and the carpenters working on the festival tower that morning would have told you it was absolutely dwarfed by the moon, growing larger in the sky. That is - if you and the carpenters could survive.

They worked fast. Yet every time the workers looked up, it seemed as if they're pace would slow. Mutoh continued to shout orders to them. He wanted the carnival to continue so badly - he's almost kill for it.

"Sir," a carpenter began, approaching Mutoh," I'm tired. I've worked all night, and the moon continues to near us. Sir, I'm a bit too scared to-"

"_Nonsense_!" Mutoh cried," Now back to work!"

The carpenter nodded slowly, grabbing a pile of planks and bringing them over to the tower. Mutoh shook his head. How could these men be so scared? It was that darn moon's fault! And on that very day, the mayor was going to issue the order to flee. The mayor had taken th guard's side.

"Hurry up!" Mutoh shouted.

A citizen approached Mutoh. He had a straw had and regular, brown clothes. He looked middle aged. A woman stood beside him, and a child was by her. All of them were holding onto heavy bags." Sir - we thank you for trying to make this years carnival a success, but we won't be attending. We know that moon's going to fall; and we'd be darn stupid to stay! That thing is goin' to fall, and you should know it! Sir; maybe it would be a good time to give up and flee while there's time." With that, the man and his family left Mutoh's presence.

"I'll hold the carnival!" Mutoh called back as they left the town." I'll hold it and it'll be a success! All of you, cowards! Y'hear me?! _Cowards_!"

----------------------------

Link slowly opened his eyes. He sat up on the bench under the Stock Pot Inn. Tatl was resting peacefully by him. Link pondered a moment on how he had fallen asleep. Then he remembered dozing off in the middle of Tatl's story.

Tatl sat up and looked at him," Was there an earthquake?" she asked wearily.

Link shook his head. _Now why would she think that?_ he thought. His thought came too soon, because right after thinking that, the ground started to shake. He panicked and looked up. There above him, large than ever; was the moon. It's eyes were now red and dark, and it drew closer as the ground shook. It was going to land soon. Link could tell.

He stood up as everything stopped shaking and stretched his legs. He would be seeing Skull Kid again soon. He looked over in time to see Tatl flutter her wings and fly up in front of his face.

"Alright, what do you want to do? I say we leave town for a bit. I'm getting tired of being stuck in this city." she suggested.

Link nodded and hurried over to where a guard stood. He seemed worried. As Link neared him he could hear the guard mumbling something.

"Must stay loyal. I have to stay put until the mayor issues the order. I can't possibly leave now! No; I must stay! I am a gu" pause," oh; excuse me child." he suddenly said, looking over at Link." I'm just a bit worried. But sorry, the mayor hasn't issued the order to leave yet; so I'm sorry to say I can't let you through. Maybe when the mayor issues the order and you're parents are with you I'll let you by!"

Tatl rolled her eyes and led Link away. Link made haste to follow.

"Geez, what a scared guard! It makes me want to laugh, almost!' Tatl muttered.

Link shrugged and decided to go to South Clock Town. as he headed for the stairs, Tatl followed. He made his way down into South Town. The festival tower looked as if it could be completed any time soon. The carpenters look scared, though.

"Oh, brother!" Tatl exclaimed exasperatedly." Now the carpenters are scared silly! I highly doubt they'll finish the tower in time." Tatl remarked.

Link sighed and let out a small squeak. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about the moon. And what was that order the guard was talking about? It sounded as if the Mayor was going to issue it soon. Somehow Link suspected it was the order to take refuge in the mountains. Yeah, probably that was it.

"Hey, kid, when do you think the mayor will issue that order?" Tatl asked. Link shrugged. _How ironic, it's as if she knows what I'm thinking!_ he thought.

Link hobbled nearer to the carpenters. The leader started to shout orders.

"Hey! Pick that nail up! You'll need it!" he stopped and waited for a moment." No, no, no, and _no_! You're nailing that wood down wrong! Get the nails out, and try again! And _hurry_!" he barked.

"Lets go, kid." Tatl said. she led him into West Town Plaza. Only a few people milled about. Most had sad looks on their faces. It seemed like everyone was glancing up at the moon. Link looked at the exit and saw a guard step to the side as an old man carrying a bag and some books left.

"This is all kinda gloomy and creepy." Tatl said, observing everyone.

Link nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I figure it's almost eight! Lets go find somewhere to eat!" Tatl said. Just as she finished speaking, the ground shook again. A little boy walking by his mom tripped and fell on a stone walkway. He started to cry.

Link shook his head and walked over to a stall loaded with fruit and meat. No one was there. Link looked left and right and took some meat. Expecting someone to yell at him; he hobbled off.

No one ever did.

------------------------------

"That meat was, good! Too bad I ate so much! I'd want to eat more." Tatl said excitedly. Link just sighed. He looked up at the moon. It was even bigger!

"Little boy; would you like to leave town with us? I've been eying you and I can give you a good home when we escape!" Link heard a woman say. He looked up to see an old lady with grey hair looking down at him. Her skin was wrinkled and pale, yet she kept a warm smile on her face.

"No, ma'am. We'll be staying put." Tatl said for him.

"Oh, okay. Well, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be hear for about another hour." With that, she walked off.

Oh, how Link wanted to follow her! He hated staying here with the moon staring down at him and all the sad faces and ruined lives. Yet he had to stay. He was the only one who could stop Skullkid.

"Hey, kid, when we finish this - what are you going to do?" Tatl asked suddenly. Link shrugged.

Tatl floated up into the air," Lets go stand by the deku flower and wait. We've got nothing else to do." she suggested.

-----------------------------

Link sat down on the golden flower and sighed. He looked up at the moon again. It seemed if he just sat there looking at it; it would grow larger. He shivered and looked over at Tatl, who was also looking up at the moon. She seemed lost in thought, so Link didn't bother her.

Link sighed and waited. Minutes passed; yet it felt like hours for Link. Time dragged on. Sometimes Link would look up at the moon and shake his head.

By noon, the sun was hiding behind the giant moon. Everything seemed darker than usual. Even a few torches were lit. Links mind was drawn back to the old lady. She had probably left. He wondered if she was okay or not. Then something caught his attention. It sounded like a loud bell ringing. It was coming from the east.

"What the heck?" Tatl exclaimed, flying up into the air. Link stood up as well." Lets go check it out!" Tatl said urgently, flying towards East Clock Town. Link desperately tried to keep up with her fast-paced flying.

She led him to the second East Clock Town Plaza, where several citizens and tourists and gathered. The mayor was speaking." ...and it has come to my attention that we must leave our beloved town. After some serious discussion with my council; we have decided to take refuge in the Northern mountains where we will be safest! We'd appreciate it if you would come to! Please; do not panic. Just gather up your belongings and leave by going through the North gate! The guard will let everyone through. Though all kids must have a guardian with them!"

People started to leave the air. They filed past Link and Tatl. Link watched as many entered houses and stores and others who left East Town. Pretty soon, the whole area was flooded by sad people carrying heavy luggage. Everyone was heading for North Town.

A few women and children were crying, and others were just solemn; looking as if they'd never speak again.

A young man in a suit passed by Link. His eyes were gazing down at his feet. They were red, as if he had been crying. Link looked over and saw a young boy questioning his mom as to why they were leaving.

"Weird." was all Tatl said.

Even the jugglers; sad eyed and helpless made they're way passed Link. Everything was so odd. Even Link wanted to cry.

But he didn't.

Taking no more, he had Tatl left and made they're way back to the deku flower in South Town. No one was in South Town, except the carpenters, who continued to work slower than ever before.

"That was c-" Tatl began. She was cut off as the ground shook violently. Link stumbled and fell into the stone ground. Everything was shaking. The rumble was so loud; Link's ears were started to hurt. A piece of the festival tower collapsed and splattered everywhere. he carpenters moaned and groaned, and Mutoh started swearing at them hatefully.

The shaking stopped. Everything was quiet. A few voices could be heard in other areas of the town, but other than that, it was all quiet.

"What are you all waiting for?! Get back to _work_!" Mutoh shouted at the top of his lungs. The carpenters looked at him with sad eyes, and left.

"What's this?!" Mutoh exclaimed. His eyes widened," You're all leaving?! After all that _work_?! I don't believe it! Cowards! All of you! Your nothing but lousy cowards!" Mutoh then turned his gaze to the moon," Well?! _WELL_?!" he screamed," Fall already! _Fall_! If you're going to stir up this much trouble, then just _fall_!" He kicked a small wooden plank which went sailing into the clock tower. Then he was silent. He just sat there. Staring at the ruined festival tower.

Link didn't say anything. But Tatl did," I wonder if the town is vacant yet?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading if you have been! Critics are welcome as ever!

I worked especially hard on this chapter in particular.


	10. Chapter 10: The Song of Time

**Chapter 10: The Song of Time**

**Night of the Final Day**  
12 hours remain

* * *

The ground shook hard. A market stall collapsed. Bits of pine from the thatched-roofs were shaken to the ground. The giant moon in the sky drew nearer. The town it threatened had fled its very presence. Then everything was quiet. Not a sound was heard.

The quietness didn't last long; though." What are you _waiting_ for?! Quit shaking and just fall!" Mutoh screamed up at the moon. He then looked towards the southern exit. The guards had fled several hours ago." Cowards!" he shouted," All of you! Not _one_ of you stayed! The Carnival is ruined!" he then shot a hateful glare up to the moon," Because of_you_! If you want to fall; then you just go right ahead! Quit waiting!"

Link rolled his eyes. That man was acting crazy. Why didn't he just flee? Suddenly, Mutoh's gaze met Link," Hey deku kid, if you're wondering why the tower's a mess; well it's because my apprentices panicked and fled. I'm sorry for all of this, I wish I could scare the moon away!"

"Whatever." Tatl said casually. But she had a worried look on her face for sure. Link just sighed and looked up. The moon was growing larger as he watched.

_It's over. How can you possibly beat Skullkid as you are now?_ he thought.

"Fall! _Fall!_" Mutoh screamed again," Hurry up, and quit _stalling_!"

As if in response, the ground shook violently, knocking him backwards. A torch fell over and left a small hole in the ground. The shaking died down, until it was no more.

The moon was getting closer. It's eyes grew darker. The minutes dragged on as they had all day. The ground was now shaking more often than ever. Link's heart was beginning to pick up speed as he realized he was getting tired. That meant it was late. That meant it could be almost twelve.

Mutoh shouted again," Hurry up! I'm tired of waiting! You've ruined everything! Fall already!"

"I'm growing tired of that idiot's ranting. He's acting like a madman." Tatl moaned.

The ground shook hard again. The torches blew out. The ground continued to quake in the darkness. Then it stopped. Link looked up. The moon looked scarier than ever in the pure darkness. The inner parts on it's eyes were glowing ominously. It was drawing closer.

Then the tower chimed. It's notes were loud enough to shake the town. It rang a second time. A third time. A fourth time. Eventually an eleventh time. Then it struck twelve. The Clock stopped turning. A blast went off. Lights filled the sky. Link looked up in time to see colorful fireworks going off. They shot so high in the sky, they could almost touch the moon. Then the Clock Tower shook. The front and side clocks started to rise. The large, circular top rose up. It fell over, making the front clock become the roof, and the side clocks to turn sideways. The ground shook. The door on the tower lowered itself so that it was barely showing. It revealed yet another door. This one lowered and stopped so that it was slightly higher than the first one. The third stopped slightly above the second. This continued until there were stairs leading inside.

"Lets hurry!" shouted Tatl.

Link nodded and twirled into the deku flower right as the ground stopped shaking. He took hold of the vines and kicked off. He soared several feet in the air, before stopping. The propelling flowers guided him along so that he landed by the stairs where Tatl was waiting.

"Skullkid. Teal. Here we come!" Tatl exclaimed. Link quickly made his way up the steps into the clock tower until it was almost pitch black. He took hold of a ladder and started to climb up.

----------------------------

When Link reached the top, he opened a hatch. It fell shut as soon as he stepped out. The face of the clock was glowing mysteriously. Link looked left and right for Skullkid.

"Hey there!" he heard Skullkid call down. Link quickly looked up to see Skullkid floating in the air by the same purple fairy. He was tossing Link's ocarina around lazily." I thought you'd never make it! Games get sort of lonely when you only have one fairy to play with!"

"Sis!" Teal cried out loud.

"Teal! Thank goodness! We've found you!" Tatl cried back.

"Shut up!" Skullkid yelled suddenly," Lets get one thing straight - you two can't talk to each other! It's ruining my game!"

"Skullkid! What's gotten into you?! It's not a game! Non of this is a _game_! How can you even _begin_ to think that?!" Tatl yelled sternly.

"Be quiet!" Skullkid shouted. His mask started to shake violently. A blast was sent forward - heading straight for Tatl. Link jumped up in front of her and absorbed the entire blast. He was sent flying into the side of the clock.

The skullkid let out a childish laugh," Ha! Even better! That'll shut you _both_ up!"

"Skullkid... how could you?!" Tatl cried.

"Tatl!" Teal suddenly cried, flying forward," Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon! The four who are there; bring them here!"

Skullkid growled and hit Teal hard with his fist." Don't speak out of line you stupid fairy!" Teal whimpered, too afraid to move.

"How _dare_ you treat my little brother like that! How do you call yourself a friend after _that_?!" Tatl shouted.

"Meh, I don't." Skullkid then laughed," Just look at it! If it's something that can be stopped... then just try and stop it!" He looked up to the moon and spread his body apart. He then let out a terrific scream that split the air. Waves of energy traveled from the mask and up towards the moon. The ground shook violently, and the moon started to fall. Fast!

Link slowly stood to his feet and let out a small squeak. He then shrieked as he saw the moon literally falling towards him. He darted forward, looking up and the Skullkid.

"Oh - and what are _you_ gonna do?!" Skullkid mocked. He let out another laugh.

Link thought for a moment, and then charged up the magic flowing through his veins. he started to blow. A bubble formed in front him him. he spat. It flew off right as the wind started to blow. The bubble veered off course and didn't even get near Skullkid. Skullkid laughed again.

Link charged up another bubble and let it fly. The wind blew it away. He was growing more desperate. Finally the wind changed. He charged up another bubble - the biggest he could muster. It grew about twice the size of Link. He was careful not to let it touch the ground.

_Now!_ he thought. He let it fly. It was on it's way - and it hit! It sent the ocarina flying out of Skullkids hands and over to the side of the clock!

It leaned slightly. It could fall and any second. Skullkid growled." That was _my_ toy!" He threw a large energy wave at Link - who just barely avoided it.

Link started to run as fast as his little legs would carry him. The ocarina was starting to slide... Just a few more steps and _Bam!_ Link was sent sailing backwards from an energy blast. He heard a laugh. He was dizzy - hurting too bad to even stand. He could hear the skullkid laughing. He slowly got to his feet. He charged forward again. The ocarina was still there! He could reach it! He was about to reach it when another blast sent him flying.

Link was sent flying back all the way to the other side of the clock. His vision blurred. The world seemed to sway around him. He tried to get up, yet his body did nothing. He tried and yet his small, wooden body didn't budge. He was growing scared. Everything was fading. Then Tatl appeared before him.

"Get up, kid! Get up!" she cried. Link finally gathered all the strength he could and stood up to face Skullkid yet again.

His body ached, yet he started to run forward." When will you ever learn?" Skullkid snapped. He sent another energy blast down at Link. Link heard it coming, and twirled out of the way. A huge explosion landed right beside him and knocked him off his feet. He stood back up and started to run towards the ocarina which was barely staying on.

He was drawing nearer. _Bam!_ the blast missed! _Bam!_ It missed again. Link was almost there... he kicked off of the ground and landed on the side. He grabbed his ocarina right as it slipped off. Thank goodness he had it! But then the thought hit him:

He couldn't play it in his current form! He squealed in frustration. Then the ground shook. He fell back onto the clock flat on his face. Everything was shaking now. The moon was starting to turn red. Fire was building up around it. Debris was taking flight into the air, towards it.

Link hopped up. The ocarina disappeared. No! That couldn't have happened! His only hope just vanished! He squealed again, helpless. It was all over at this point.

He thought too soon, because in place on the ocarina, a horn appeared. It had several horns that looked like they could fit on his back, and an oddly shaped one in the front. It was about as big as him, so he put it on his back. It had a mouthpiece big enough to fit his snout! He blew once, receiving a note that was high, foreign, and short lived. Like royal horns in the Hyrule castle. It was somewhat drowned out by the rumbling, which grew louder every second. The moon was closer than ever before, drawing so near, it could make impact within that very minute!

He then thought of a song to play. Nothing came to his mind. The ground was shaking harder. Small bits of rock were flying up because of the moon's gravity. Link was getting lighter. The night sky was fading, and the sun was hard to see past all of the rocks.

Tatl flew in front of him," That thing is _not_ going to help us! Be useful for a moment!" she screeched.

_This song reminds me of us..._ Link heard a voice in the back of his head say. It sounded familiar; like someone he knew. It was very soft. He pondered for a moment. The thought of royal horns reminded him of... Yes! It was non other than Princess Zelda's! He remembered when he last saw her. When he was about to leave his homeland, the song they played...

Memories of the Song of Time came back to him, and he started to play. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly, everything turned blank. The floor vanished under his feet. It was just a white void where he fell down into nothingness. Tatl was falling right above his head. Link heard a clock. Then; he could see hundreds of them; all ticking counter-clockwise.

Then it all became a white void again.

Link saw something different at the bottom, brown, drawing nearer as he fell.


	11. Chapter 11: Human

**Chapter 11: Human**

**

* * *

**

Link was falling faster and faster. The brown spot, contrasting from the pure blankness of the void was growing larger and larger; greater than before. Eventually it started to widen, stretching out farther and father. Link then noticed it was stone ground; tan, with Brown triangles. Separating the two colors were red lines. Link was getting closer and closer.

He landed. The void around him vanished.

**Dawn of the First Day**  
72 Hours Remain

Link looked around himself. The Clock Tower was behind him, and in front of him, a decent amount of people milled about. The festival tower wasn't even a fraction of complete. A puppy was yipping as it ran circles around a child who was giggling insanely. Horse drawn wagons could be heard from outside the town walls. Mutoh wasn't present. A warm breeze blew from the west, much like that of an ocean breeze. The sun was slowly rising from the east, lighting up the sky.

"Time," Tatl began bewilderedly," has," she stopped a moment and flew out into the plaza, looking up. Link followed after her and looked up, too. The moon was far away in the sky, like it had been three days ago. It's eyes were yellow, but it was still frowning." ...started over..." finished Tatl in amazement.

"Swamp, mou- hey! The mask-man said he could turn you human again!" Tatl said quite suddenly and eagerly. She made a beeline to the bottom door in the Clock Tower." Open this door!" she commanded.

Link nodded and raced over, forcing it open. A few watched as he entered and shut the door behind himself.

Link found himself in the same room he had first entered while coming to Termina. Large clockwork gears turned continuously and Link could hear rushing water below; powering them. It was dark and the air was damp inside.

He hobbled down the steps and onto the moldy, stone floor. He made his way over to the mask man who was eying him with a smile. Link looked up at the man.

"What's the matter? Have you forgotten something?" The mask-man asked curiously.

"No! But we got his ocarina back! So you can change him back to-" "Already?!" the salesman exclaimed," But it's hardly been but a few minutes!"

Tatl rolled her eyes," Look - It's a long story, so I'm going to need you to-" "Long?! Seems like a few minutes would be pretty-" "Look; will you help the kid out or not?!" Tatl exclaimed exasperatedly.

The mask salesman sighed," Alright; do you have your instrument?" he said, turning his gaze over to Link.

Link squeaked triumphantly; taking out the Ocarina of Time which instantly disappeared and reappeared as the deku pipes. Link put them over his back.

"Alright!" the mask man said with a smile," Follow along!" He sat his backpack down on the ground and put his hands together. He hummed three notes twice.

Link blew into his horn the same three notes with minor difficulty, trying to master it. The mask man then hummed three more notes which seemed to complete the bitter-sweet song. Link played the final three notes. Nothing happened.

"Great! Now how's that supposed to help the kid?" Tatl inquired impatiently.

"Have patience; for you will see." the mask-salesman reassured." Play the first three notes twice, and the final three once.

Link did as he was told and played the song. Suddenly, the room started to fade, his horns morphed into an ocarina. He tucked it in his belt and looked around. He was in a black void, where he saw a large deku scrub, swaying from side to side, getting small and smaller. Link couldn't help but wave.

Then everything became normal. A mask fell off Link face and clattered to the ground. He looked down to see it looked just like his deku face! He looked himself over. He was a human again! His skin was normal, and his entire tunic was back. A belt was strapped across his chest, holding his sword and shield up on his back. His long, green hat wasn't stretching all the way to the floor, and he no longer felt the floor, because he was wearing a pair of brown boots!

"Aaaaah." Link was making noises, getting used to the feel of having vocal chords. Suddenly, he shouted," I can _talk_!" he whooped and cheered and jumped up and down, saying random words, loving the feel of being able to communicate with the rest of the world. he stopped, grinning. He picked up the mask which lay before his feet.

"You can have it." said the mask man," if you put it on, you will become a deku scrub. If you take it off; you will become human again." the man explained.

Link nodded as Tatl flew over to the door." C'mon, kid! We've gotta go!"

"Okay!" Link called back, running over to the door and shoving it open. It felt so good to be walking normally again! He closed the door behind himself and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He followed Tatl over to a bench, where the two sat and thought for awhile.

"Hey, kid, know what I just remembered?" Tatl said. She floated up in front of Link's face.

"Okay; hold on. My name's _Link_! Got it? Not kid, _Link_!" he explained.

"_Sorry_" she said back in a snobbish tone of voice." Listen, remember what Teal said?" she continued.

"Uh, no." Link replied.

"Swamp, mountain, ocean, canyon! The four who are there, bring them here!"

"But what does that mean?!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but the 'four' sound like they could stop the moon! Okay, so I think we should go to the swamp first," Link beckoned her to continue," and I believe its... oh boy... I don't remember which direction the swamp is at!"

"What now?" Link asked.

"Follow me and don't fall behind! We'll have to take a quick detour." she said. She flapped her wings in preparation and started to fly. Link followed her quickly as she led him up the boardwalk behind the clock tower, down a street and into West Town Plaza. There were several people as before.

They passed a man holding a strange instrument, who looked up at them and jumped out in front, blocking their way. Tatl nearly crashed into the man.

"Watch it!" she snapped.

"Uh, sorry, but I was wondering if you'd like to buy this fine gu-" "For the last time no!" Tatl snapped, flying around him. Link ran around him and tried to keep up with Tatl.

"But I haven't even met them..." the man said quietly to himself.

Tatl led Link down a street and down a long flight of steps past several random shops and the 'bank'. Once they reached the bottom, they stopped by a bomber kid. Tatl approached him and began to talk.

Link took in the moment to observe his surroundings a little more while he waited for Tatl. The ground was made of sand in this area and potted flowers and plants were stacked everywhere. Everything was shaded by thatched overhangs; which were set up randomly in the area.

"Right!" finished Tatl. She flew back up in front of Link," I believe it's in North Clock Town. Follow me!" She quickly took off towards the West Town Plaza. Link made haste to catch up.

They traveled through the plaza and through and alley, down a street behind several small buildings, up another alley, and out into North Clock Town.

"Wait! Link said, stopping to catch his breath.

"What is it now?" Tatl asked.

"Hold on, I'm just catching my breath!" Link said. He slowly stood back up." How'd you learn to do that?" Link asked.

"Do what?"

"Navigate through the city so perfectly!"

"I've been around the block a few times," Tatl said with a quick smirk," Now lets hurry!" she ordered.

Link nodded and took off as she led him down a long dirt path and up to a city gate. Tatl flew up to the guard.

"We need to get by!" she demanded.

"No!" the guard said quickly.

"What do you mean?!" Tatl exclaimed urgently.

"What do you mean what do I mean? It's dangerous in the mountains, its cold, and you're just a-" " Oh _mountains_?!" interrupted Tatl," That means the swamp is... South! Okay, bye!"

She quickly led Link away. They hurried down a small street and out onto the boardwalk behind the Clock Tower. She led him down into South Town and up to the southern gates.

"Hey, we need passage!" Tatl said quickly.

"Sorry, but you're just a fairy, and he's just a boy. The swamps are dangerous, so I can't let you by!"

"Dangerous?! For _this_ kid? C'mon, just let him by! He has a sword!"

The guard looked past Tatl and over towards Link," A sword?! My apologies! It was wrong of me to treat you like such a helpless child!" he apologized.

"Thats great, bye!" Tatl said zipping past him. Link looked up at the man with a strange look.

"Sir, I am a chi-"

"Hurry up, Link, we've gotta go!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Link hurried outside to catch up with the little fairy.

Outside, he found himself in a giant field.


	12. Chapter 12: Swamp

**Chapter 12: Swamp**

70 Hours Remain

* * *

"Wow!" was just about all Link could say. Stretching out before him was a field; maybe bigger than Hyrule field! He had never really taken the time to appreciate it when he was back at the observatory; but it was huge standing out in it! Far past the waving fields of tall grass; was trees, dotting the horizon. There was something strange about the trees though. Like they had needles for leaves.

The western breeze traveled across the land, blowing Link's front hair to the side. He took another step out, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey! You done daydreaming? We've got to make it to the swamp, so lets hurry!" she said, starting to fly south. Link started to run after her, and this time, he could catch up because he wasn't desperately trying to dodge people and things.

They ran past a small covered wagon, which was making its way over to the town. They continued to run; the air was flying up against Link as he sprinted along the open fields, creating a small rushing sound in his ears. He felt alive; despite having stayed up all night trying to get his ocarina back.

As he ran, he thought about what it would be like if he was still a deku scrub. He'd probably be on those small, stiff legs, desperately trying to keep up with the fairy. But now he could keep up with only minor difficulty!

_Sometimes I wonder if that girl ever gets tired of flying_ Link thought as they neared the odd looking trees.

About the time they entered the woods, Link started to feel more moisture in the air. Thick, green vegetation was bunched together along the sides of the path they ran down. A few large birds flew overhead. Link was still trying to take in the size of it all.

_Yuck!_As he ran, he stepped into a puddle of mucky water which splashed up onto his legs and tunic. The path narrowed, and pretty soon, they were just running through trees. _Bleck!_ Link stepped on more water which splattered everywhere. He stepped on some more, and some more. Pretty soon, he was running through nothing but thick, muddy, shallow water.

"Pretty frickin' huge puddle!" said Link between gasps for air.

"Its not a puddle you moron, it's the swamp!" Tatl said as she flew.

"Huh?" Link looked around as he ran. So this was a swamp. Trees and muddy water. How pleasant.

Tatl eventually led Link out of the wet part of the swamp and out into a small clearing. There was a large, hollow log, about as big as a house sitting out in the middle of the clearing. Giant pillars towered into the sky, decorated with several symbols of leaves and berries and water and random stripes. Areas of thick grass were spotted here and there.

Link stopped a moment to catch his breath. His boots and legs were covered in nasty mud, and sweat trickled down the sides of his face. He stood back up and continued to follow Tatl. They traveled through the giant hollow log, and Tatl suddenly stopped at a very tall tree. Link stopped to get a closer look at what she was staring at.

On the tree, drawn terribly, was a picture of what looked to be Skullkid without the mask, and two dots buzzing around behind him.

"I remember this!" Tatl said," Skullkid drew it when we first met him!" she began to look deep in thought," It was several years ago, I think. It was pouring rain, and me and Teal were looking for shelter. We found that huge hollow log and got inside of it. And there, huddled up on the ground against the wall, was Skullkid. He was crying, and we felt sorry for him. We stayed with him the entire night, keeping him warm. He said he had been fighting with his friends and that they had left him."

"So from then on, we would play in the fields and pull pranks on random people. In fact; I think the reason was why nobody liked him was because he always pulled those pranks! Well, one time, we were in the Lost Woods and we saw that mask-salesman. He told Skullkid to get away and well... For Skullkid to do what he did just because of that..."

"Did what?" asked Link curiously.

"He knocked the mask-man out with a rock and stole his money. But something caught his eye. It was the Majora's Mask. And once he got his powers..." She trailed off, her sad eyes staring into space.

"Lets get going; we only have three days!" Link told her, not wanting her to brood on the sad thought.

Tatl nodded as she started to fly down a small path. Link sprinted after her. They entered to swamp again, the dead-looking pines surrounded them. Fog sifted through the air. Occasionally Link would run off the mud ground into a puddle of green water by accident. He kept following after her, until about sunset. It was there they finally entered a small clearing again.

A shack built on stilts was raised above deep, dark water with Lille pads floating on it. Off in the distance, Link could see small waterfalls coming down from the occasional large, rocky wall.

Link made his way over to the wooden shack and climbed the ladder. A small boat was moored under it. He climbed to the very top and opened a light, thin door and entered a small, wooden room. Shields and fishing rods were set up on the wall. Pictures of deku scrubs and giant Octoroks were also set up. There was a counter in the side of the rood and a small area titled 'Photography'. A large, buff man was standing behind the desk, looking at him with a smile through a thick, bushy beard.

"Welcome! if you're here about the photography contest, well go to the photography section." Link nodded and walked up to it. A small window was allowing him to peek inside the dark room. A note was on the small counter.

_Gone away on trip. Inquire at magic hags potion shop. -Koume_

Link looked over to the man at the counter," Excuse me sir, where is the magic hags potion shop?"

"Uh, it's a bit farther east. You'll have to swim there, but you just swim along the trees until you see a dock, and then go through the path. You'll find it!"

"Thanks!" Tatl said for Link. Link opened the door and climbed down the ladder. He looked eastward, where he saw a small dock in the distance. Lille pads seemed to be lined up, leading the way. They were very large ones.

"Are you seriously going to swim all the way over there?" Tatl asked.

"Nah." link replied, taking out his deku mask." I have an idea!" he placed the mask on his face. Suddenly, the mask latched onto his skin. He gasped, surprised. Then, it started to melt into his face. Link let out a quick scream as it melted into his eyes and replaced them. His hair became thick and hard. His hat started to grow longer. The wood from the mask started to travel down his body. It latched onto him, melting into every square-inch of his body. He curled up for a moment, overcome by pain, until he found he couldn't hold it in any longer. He reared back and screamed. His voiced was twisted and wooden, and then, he was a deku scrub.

Tatl winced," That's brutal!" she exclaimed.

Link sighed now that he couldn't talk and just squeaked. He got a running start and leaped onto a Lille pad. It started to sink, so he leaped into the water, bouncing back up as soon as he made impact, and landed on another Lille pad. he repeated the cycle over and over until he was on the dock, leading towards the magic Hags Potion Shop.

He quickly grabbed the edges of his face, and started to pull. instantly the mask just became a suit, covering his body. Wind rushed down though the empty snout and onto his skin. As he pulled, a blue aura surrounded his mask. Eventually, he was became normal. He tucked his mask away in his belt for later. He started to run down the path. he stopped a moment though, when a small, familiar plant caught his eye.

"What's this?" he said quietly, approaching the thing. Suddenly, from inside the leaves, and large dekubaba shot out! Link cried out and he fell over onto his back. He got to his feet and jumped back right as it's large blue head snapped at him. He quickly drew his Kokiri sword, and his Hylian shield. He spread his legs apart, crouched slightly, raised the shield in front of his body, and raised his sword up in defense.

The large dekubaba lashed out again, but it was deflected as it crashed into Link's metal shield. Link smirked and gave a loud battle cry, leaping up into the air, and bringing his sword down on the stem on the monster. _Snap!_ Its head and half the stem rolled off the body. Link turned, and gasped as he realized it was still crawling towards him! He cried out again and sent his blade crashing through the head of the dekubaba. A bit of green goo spewed out and got on his chest. Link groaned; a look of disgust and amazement was on Tatl's face.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked.

"Learn to do what?" Link asked with a smile, sheathing his sword and strapping his shield to his back.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh, I've been around the block a few times." he said with a smirk, mimicking her back at North Clock Town.

Tatl sighed," Whatever. Oh and, Link, lets get going to the Old Hags Magic Shop before it becomes dark!" Tatl reminded urgently.

Link nodded and continued running down the winding path until they reached a large clearing. A waterfall fell from a large cliff. Rocks surrounded the place, keeping back the swamp. The pine trees loomed over the rocks like giants. A large, shallow pool of clear water was created from the waterfall. A giant tree was growing in the middle of the pool. High up on the tree, was a kettle-shaped building. It was mostly red, but white, purple, and pink striped decorated it. A strange, thick, colorful smoke was coming from it.

Link made his way over to a ladder and started to climb up. Reaching the top, he opened a small, colorful door and stepped inside a cramped room. Walking towards a desk at the end, boots clonking against the wooden floor. He put a hand on his sword as he realized he was looking at a member of Twinrova! The green-skinned witch-lady at the end was sleeping. The crystal emblem of ice was attached to her forehead. Her long nose jutted out. Her fingers were adorned with many expensive rings. She wore a black dress with strange symbols and markings, and a rag twirled around was resting on her head.

Tatl was giggling insanely," Link, what do you think this woman is? The devil? She's an old hag selling potions! I've seen her sell potions before! She's no threat!" she tried to explain.

Link shook his head and let go of his sword._That's right. I've seen a lot of familiar people. Maybe that's just how Termina is!_ he thought quickly.

"Besides, she's sleeping!" Tatl added.

Suddenly, the old lady twitched and stirred at the noise. She looked over at them and laughed," Hee, hee, welcome to my potion shop. Do you want to buy something?"

Link shook his head," Actually, we're here inquiring about the photography contest." he explained.

The old lady nodded," Yeah well, my sister Koume ended up entering the mysterious jungle in search for mushrooms. She's been gone for several hours now! Me, the old Kotake, can't decide what to do!"

"Where's the 'Mysterious jungle'...?" Tatl asked in a fake, scary voice.

"There's a path leading to it if you exit the shop and take a left. If you'll go look for her, I'd be very happy! Just don't get lost." she said.

"Alright." Link agreed.

Just as they turned to go out the door, the hag called back," Hey! Come and take a healing potion, just in case!"

Link turned quickly and grabbed a bottle full of bright red liquid which was in her hands. Thanks!" he called back and they left the building.

"Hey, Link?" Tatl asked as they made their way over to what looked like a cave.

"Yeah?" responded Link.

"What did she mean by 'don't get lost'?"

"I'm not sure."

Tatl shrugged and sighed.

As they entered the dark tunnel, no one spoke. Link was only guided by Tatl's glowing. She essentially become just an orb of light with wings in the darkness. Then, they saw a light. They ran towards in, and came out in the swamps. Several narrow paths were leading out into the woods. A small monkey stood before them. Its white fur looked dirty.

Then it spoke! Yes, the monkey talked," Mmm, follow me!" it said.  
Link took off running after it down a long narrow path off to the side. It was coincidental that it seemed to be leading him through the woods as soon as he went looking for Koume. Was it a trap? There was only one way to find out! They came to a fork in the road and they went right. There were three turns and they kept going straight. The monkey flew through the paths like and expert, but Link was just barely keeping up.

"How can such a primal animal, be smart enough to talk, and this fast?! Tatl said to herself as she clasped onto Link's shoulder.

The monkey led Link down some very confusing paths, before they came to a clearing where other monkeys waited. They was an old hag, moaning and groaning on the ground. She looked just like Kotake, except she had a ruby on her forehead.

Link rushed to her aid and crouched down. The old hag looked up at him with desperate eyes," Why, y-young man, d-do you have anything on you, anything at all, that would help me...?" she said in an old, feeble voice.

Link nodded and quickly took out the bottle of healing potion. Much unlike an injured hag, she snatched it out of his hands and popped the cap. A sweet aroma filled the air. She chugged the liquid down.

Slowly standing to her feet, she looked over at Link. She handed him the bottle," That was great! That was surely Kotake's potion! I feel revived!"

There was a sudden flash of bright light and she appeared on a small broomstick." Just come on down to my photography stand in the swamp for a free boat tour!" she laughed and took off on her broom. Link looked around, realizing the monkeys were nowhere to be seen. He felt alone with Tatl. The sun was lowering towards the horizon. The light was very dim.

Tatl forced a smile," So... which way back?"

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter, so far, is my longest one. I appreciate all comments and critiques are welcome as ever! I know I'm not that good at writing, and I'm always looking to improve. (Why the frick can't I seem to write long chapters when I feel the need to?)


	13. Chapter 13: Like a Thief II

**Chapter 13: Like a Thief II**

**Night of the First Day**

**

* * *

**

Link looked left and right. Pine trees towered over him, and the sun slowly lowered itself. The sky turned gold; the clouds turned red, pink, and purple. Yet the pine needles high up in the trees blocked Link from seeing most of that. Narrow paths were set up all around him, yet he didn't know which one to follow. He hadn't remembered which way the monkey had gone. There were so many twists and turns!

A frog croaked in the distance. Its croaking was almost drowned out by the chirping of crickets and buzzing of mosquitoes. Link sighed; deciding to go down the most familiar path. Or was it the most familiar? Most of them looked the same anyway. But still he continued down the one of his choice.

Link stopped as Tatl cried out," Ow! get away you stupid bug! Get. Back! Ugh!" she was swatting left and right at the mosquitoes buzzing all around her.

Link sighed and continued walking. Then he felt something itching on his leg. He looked down to see a mosquito flying away. Then he saw another one land on his arm. He swatted at it, but was too slow. It flew off. Then another one zipped past his nose. Then another bit him on the neck. Link grunted and started to run. Tatl was right behind him, trying to outrun the mosquitoes.

Link flailed his arms as they kept biting him. he made noises to try and scare them as he ran, yet they were persistent; like a guard dog on a robbers leg, they kept coming at Link and his fairy partner.

They ran down all the twists and turns and different paths. The mosquitoes seemed to be everywhere! Pine straw crunched under Link's boots as he ran. He stumbled and tripped on roots around the many trees, yet he was always up and running the very next instant, despite the pain on his skinned knees.

"Annoying bugs!" Tatl called out hatefully.

Link didn't say anything. He was just running. And then; he came to a clearing. A tunnel was right in front of him. Taking no delay; he ran into the darkness for a short period of time; before coming out on the other end at the Magic Hags Potion Shop! Link smiled, stopping a moment to catch his breath. Tatl landed on his shoulder with a sigh. Link looked at his knees which he had fallen on so many times. Blood slowly trickled down from what resembled burn marks.

Looking back up, Link was surprised to find several monkeys hop up in front of him. Links smile turned to a frown. He opened his mouth as if to shout, but Tatl beat him to it.

"Why you annoying little monkeys! What's the big idea; getting us lost like that? I swear I'm gonna..." Tatl roared in outrage, raising her fist.

The monkeys cowered back, raising their arms in defense," No, no! We needed your help!"

Tatl slowly lowered her fist as the monkeys eased up. Link motioned for them to continue," See; brother need help! He in big deku castle; in prison! You need help us out! You need help us out! Understand my meaning?"

Link nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh! Oh! You smart boy!" the monkey cried out with a clap." Please; help brother! Be careful! Water poison!" With that, the monkeys ran off into the swamp.

Link sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the cool water around the shop and started to rinse his leg off. It stung at first, but soon it was feeling pretty good. He sighed once more and stood back up, ready to go.

"I'll meet you by the shack; I'm wasting no time!" Tatl said quickly.

Link nodded in approval; and then she took off towards the wood shack. By then, it was night. All light in the sky had faded except a faint glow on the western horizon. The crickets were louder than before.

Link took off running down the winding path and out at the dock. Seeing that the lily pads were still there; he took out his deku mask. With a small gulp; he put it on his face.

He couldn't help but scream as it latched on, traveling down his body and morphing it faster than ever. In no time, he was the same, tiny deku scrub. He looked left and right and hopped off the dock ad onto a lily pad. He hopped off into the water and bounced again and again until he reached the next pad. he hopped and hopped and hopped and hopped until he reached the other dock where he took off the mask and became human again.

"Tatl!" he called out.

A second later, a shiny yellow orb appeared in front of him," Sheesh, kid! I'm right here! I told you I would meet you at the shack." she gave an annoyed look before flying up the ladder and stopping by the door.

Link quickly made his way up and walked inside the building. he saw Koume sitting idly in the photography section. Link his way over to the booth where she sat. She grinned when she saw him.

"So; you wanted to take up on my offer, huh?" she asked kindly.

Link nodded in response.

Koume disappeared into the dark room behind the booth and came out with a small box with a circular glass hole on the front and a space to look into.

"Thats your camera. You take photographs with it."

Link took the strange 'camera' object in his hands and looked it over. He had always known people to get photographs with paint.

Koume left the booth and led him outside. She helped him onto the boat underneath the shack and untied its moorings. She hopped on and pulled a crank. Paddle-wheels on the side of the boat started to turn. The boat lurched and began to move forward through the water. Link gripped the sides carefully as he sat Indian-style on skinny boat; afraid to fall off. Tatl rested on his shoulder.

"You can take a picture anytime." Koume reminded him.

Suddenly, Link gasped as he realized they were heading straight for a giant octorok, who seemed to be guarding a cave entrance. They were nearing. Link was gripping the sides so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

_Thud!_ the pointed front of the boat nailed the octorok and knocked it down into the water. Murky, purple water started to fill in.

"That's the poison water that been infecting the swamp for the past several days." Explained Koume.

Link nodded and continued to hold on as they rounded a corner. Off in the distance, between to rock walls, was a green and red building. A very tall one at that. Strange, orange, flower-shaped things stretched into the sky. A waterfall fell from a giant cliff. Link could hear the rushing water as it ran over the rocks jutting out from the cliff. Large, ugly, monster mosquitoes hovered high in the air. Electric charges were built up around their pointy 'tails'.

Soon, Koume stopped the boat at a dock right in front of the strangely colored, tall building.

"Would you like to get off here, at the deku palace?"

Link nodded and hopped off, still holding the camera. He tucked it into his pocket and headed through the entrance in front of the building.

-----

**The Deku Palace**

-----

Apparently the building Link had entered was no building at all. It was the palace's walls. He now stood before a giant moonlit building that towered over a giant, poison moat. Two large deku scrubs were positioned at the entrance. A long wooden walkway led over to them. Lily pads were lined up going both directions in the water.

Link hurried across the walkway and before the guards. The guards narrowed their eyes hat him in a threatening way," No humans, and no fairies!" their high-pitched, squeaky voices said in union.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Tatl cried.

"Nope. King says no humans, now scram!" barked the scrub on the right.

"_Alright_!" Tatl retorted back at them. She then turned to her companion," Lets go, Link!"

Link nodded, heading back outside of the palace walls. Koume was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like they aren't going to let us in," Link said quietly.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Tatl hissed." Put on your deku mask and see if you can get by! I'll hide in your hat!"

"Okay." Link replied, taking out the wooden mask. He slowly placed it on his face. It latched on and started to melt into him. He tried not to scream. It traveled down his body and continued to transform him. He let out a few grunts while trying to hold back screaming in complete pain. Then it was over. He was a deku scrub. He took off his cap, allowing Tatl to fly inside. He put it back on, hobbling back towards the palace.

He confronted the scrubs again, letting out a squeak.

The guards eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before shrugging," Are you here to see the public humiliation of the monkey who kidnapped the princess.

_Well, that was easy!_ Link thought. He nodded in response.

"Alright, head straight down this hall and do _not go down any others_!" they directed.

Link nodded and hobbled past them and down a long corridor and into a small, circular room with a dirt floor. A fire was burning in a pt in the middle, and deku scrubs danced and laughed, occasionally pointing towards a large cave in the side of the room. A large, giant scrub with a crown made out of leaves sat on a throne at the end of the room. Two scrubs stood guard in front of him. Upon seeing Link, the king motioned towards the cage.

Link nodded and hobbled over towards the giant cage which was built into the wall. A monkey on the other side was tied to a pole. He was squirming and desperately trying to wriggle free. But he was tied up too tightly.

The monkey stopped, seeing Link," No matter how many times they torture me, its not going to help the princess! She's in terrible danger! Please, you must believe me!"

Feeling the need to leave, Link quickly dashed out of the room and out into the corridor. A monkey was waiting for him there excitedly.

"Mmm, you smell like boy. Yes, I know it you. Did you see brother?" It whispered.

Link nodded.

"Oh! I know you do it! You smart boy! Quick; get magic bean in palace grounds! Go and plant and get inside and rescue brother from cage! Understand my meaning?"

"No!" Tatl piped up from inside Link's hat.

The monkey sighed and shook its head." Okay, go inside palace ground and get magic bean. Go around outside of palace and plant bean. Climb into walls and sneak into cage. Save brother! Understand now?"

"Yeah, sort of." Tatl said from Link's hat.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Good, and hurry!" With that, the monkey started to climb the walls and sneak away.

"Lets just hurry up and help the monkeys out. We might find out about one of the four Teal was talking about by doing this! Maybe that 'kidnapped princess' would know!" Tatl whispered in Link's hear as he entered one of the courtyards.

Link looked around the area as he entered the courtyard. Boxes and small, painted boulders were set up. A large balcony was over-looking it all. Link saw a deku flower on top; but he knew he couldn't reach it. It was too high up!

Realizing that there were guards; Link hid behind a boulder, too afraid to continue.

"Link, sneak through!" Tatl whispered," You know, like a thief!"

Link nodded and got on all fours. He sneaked by several of the boxes for cover, and rounded a corner. Standing up behind a tree, he realized a guard was looking in his direction. Link prayed the scrub guard didn't see him.

The goddesses were apparently feeling merciful that day, and the scrub just turned and walked off. Link let out a small sigh of relief and hobbled over to a large crate. The scrubs didn't see him, so he snuck up behind another boulder, which was painted with the faces of monkeys.

Link peered around the corner. A scrub looked over at him, but apparently didn't see him in the darkness. The scrub continued on his way. Link took the opportunity to dash across the open land and through another palace wall into another courtyard. Lookout towers towered over his head. Link didn't see any scrubs on them, but certainly wasn't in the mood to take chances.

He got on all fours again and crept through the shadows. There was a few large, thick, colorful plants sticking up in rows. Link crept into them. A guard walked by, so he moved into another row. A guard stopped right by him. The guard looked left and right before turning away. Link crawled a bit more and rolled into another row. He was coming up on another palace wall's opening. He crawled into more plats. A guard walked by, so Link shout of of the plants and through the palace wall opening into another courtyard.

There was more ceremonial things like fallen logs that had many symbols of them and wooden statues of important looking deku scrubs. A hole was sitting under a large pine tree. The guard patrols moved to another area. Link started to run. He ran and ran until he reached the hole. He jumped inside and fell onto a deku flower. A few torches were burning. A small under ground spring was down one path. Sitting by it was a large man stuffing himself with beans.

Link hurried over to the man and squeaked. Tatl then took over," Are those magic beans?"

"Yes. Why; its been a looong time since I've had a customer. You can have a free magic bean as a sample! Just get some water in a bottle and plant the bean. Pour water on it, and it'll grow magically fast." the man explained.

"Okay." Tatl said through Links hat. Link reached over and grabbed a bean. He then scurried over to the spring and took out the potion bottle he had gotten from Kotake. He filled the bottle with the cold liquid and closed it. He hobbled over to the deku flower and burrowed inside.

"Its cramped!" Tatl complained.

Link saw no vines to grab on to, so he just kicked off. he shot out and flew out of the hole and landed right in front of a guard. The guards eyes grew wide and he squeaked loudly in alarm.

"Intruder! Intruder! Kick him out of the palace!" it cried.

Several other scrubs raced over and grabbed Link's arms. They drug him out of the courtyards and out of the main corridor and threw him out onto the wooden walkway. Link hit the ground hard and let out a small squeak.

Tatl carefully made her way out of his had and flew into the air," Okay, so, do you remember what the monkey said?" Tatl asked Link.

Link slowly shook his head a few times.

Tatl gave a quick, annoyed sigh," You _don't_? Did you even listen? Okay - he said plant it on the side of the palace walls at the very end! She looked left and right on the moat," Which way, though?"

Link slowly stood up and pointed where he thought he could see land on the other end. He started to hop on the water and onto a lily pad. He hopped onto the next pad, and then the next, until he reached the end where there was land up again the walls. A small opening looked like it was a few stories up. Link found a small patch of dirt underneath it where he could plant the bean. He took out the small pod from his pocket and dug a tiny hole and dropped it in. he covered it with more dirt and took out the bottle. Pouring water into it, a small green sprout came out. A second later, a giant plant exploded from the sprout.

Link squeaked and jumped back. A memory lingered on the edges of his mind. He had used a magic bean before in Hyrule, hadn't he?He shrugged and hopped onto the plant. It started to spin and lift off the ground. It raised up right in front of the opening. Link jumped off and landed. Tatl went and climbed into his hat.

Link nodded to himself and hobbled down a short hallway and out onto a balcony. A deku flower was at the very end. It was the same balcony he had seen while sneaking through the palace grounds. He twirled into the flower and took hold of the vines and kicked back out. He lingered in the air for a moment, looking for a place to land. The lookout towers caught his attention. They had more flowered on top. Link kicked off in mid air and the flowers started to propel him in the lookout towers direction.

The guards below didn't notice him as he soared over their heads. He traveled over the palace walls and landed on one of the towers. He twirled inside the flower on top and grabbed the vines. He pushed off and soared into the air for a second. The flower pedals at the end of the vines popped out and started to turn. He flew through the air to the nearest tower. Letting go off the vines, he fell and landed on the flower. He went inside that one and came back out and flew to the next one.

Eventually he had landed on a bridge going over the main corridor. He was careful not to be spotted by the guards guarding the front as he crept across to the other side.

Spinning into the next flower, he latched onto the vines and shot out. The flowers led him to another lookout tower where he landed and used the next flower.

He did this until he reached the entrance to the cage.

"Good job, kid!" Tatl whispered," You handled that like a thief!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Phew! _Its been chapter after chapter this weekend! Sorry if I rushed you guys, I just felt the need to get as much done as possible. The weekend is over, and so I have another week of school. But Thanksgiving break is coming up, so I'll be back and writing in no time.

This is my longest chapter at 3,071 words! (Not including Author's Note)

I feel I should spend more time checking these chapters. I'll let people read them and they'll continuously point out mistake after mistake. I just can't find a really good Spell Check/ Thesaurus... Oh well. But still; comments and critiques are _very _welcome. As I said before; I am not the best writer ever. Certainly not. I'm always looking to improve.

So, as always - For those of you that have; Thanks for reading!

-_Sam_


	14. Chapter 14: The Woodfall Temple

**Chapter 14: The Woodfall Temple**

**Part 1 of 3 of the Temple**

**

* * *

**

Link landed in front of the cage entrance. He stood high over the patrolling deku guards. He looked down at them, before turning back to the cage entrance.

Link hobbled into the dark tunnel. There was a ladder leading all the way down to the cage. Link sighed and started to climb down. As he reached the bottom, he got low and sneaked up to the monkey who struggled to get free from his rope bonds. It was like watching a roach squirm on its back as the foot came on it. Link shook his head and got in front of the monkey.

The monkey's eye peered down at Link. His eyebrows raised and he smiled in fervency," Oh! Oh! You got inside?" it said quietly.

Link nodded.

"Okay! Me and the princess of the Deku Kingdom went to the Woodfall Temple to investigate - when we were attacked by a terrible monster! Please, help the princess! You can enter the temple through the secret cave entrance over the moat. But you'll never get inside without the song!"

"What song?" Tatl hissed from inside Link's hat.

"Do you have an instrument?" the monkey asked quickly, looking to make sure no one was looking.

Link nodded, taking out the blue ocarina in his hands. It vanished into thin air and reappeared as the large deku pipes. Link put them on quickly.

"Good! Now play quietly after me!" He hummed a quick tune twice.

Link listened carefully; playing the tune on his pipes as quietly as possible.

But not quiet enough.

The king stirred on the first familiar notes and looked around. Seeing Link playing the pipes on the song the king knew so well, he cried out," Guards! Kick that scrub out of here! The monkey has taught him the song of the royal family; which proves he kidnapped the princess! Prepare the monkey for execution!" he cried. His voice was just as high pitched and squeaky as the rest of the scrubs.

Link quickly took off his pipes. They disappeared and reappeared as the small, blue ocarina. It clattered to the floor loudly. Link leaned over and picked it up and tucked it away.

"Remember the song!" the monkey cried as Link looked back up," Remember it! Get to the temple! Save the princess!" He hummed the tune once more loudly.

Link nodded, taking a mental note on the song notes. He started to hobble towards the ladder, when suddenly, scrubs dropped down and landed in front of it. Link squeaked in surprise and fell on his back. The angry guard scrubs grabbed him roughly and yanked him up on his feet.

_What're they going to do to me? I'm going to die! Great; this is what I get for trying to save a__monkey__!_ Link thought as the guards started to drag him through the now opened gate.

His small wooden frame scraped up against the small rocks and dirt as he was drug outside into the corridor. For a split second, he found himself looking up into the eyes of the nearing moon.

"_Link_," he heard Tatl whisper," what have you done?!" He heard her lifting his hat slowly on the top of his head. He could feel her moving around, though he wasn't quite sure what she was up to.

Link squealed in terror as the guards grabbing him led him past the front gates and flung him out onto the wooden walkway as they had before. Link hit the ground hard and skidded over onto the other side. He let out a small squeak and sighed. He slowly pushed himself up onto a sitting position.

"Good going, kid!" Tatl said in annoyance as she stepped of his head and onto the ground. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands to her hips," Don't just sit there! We have _got_ to get to the temple! It seems like something one of the 'four' would be inside of; y'figure?" she looked up, apparently seeing the moon," Lets hurry! We don't even have three days left!"

Link, though tired from running, hunger, and lack of sleep, slowly stood to his feet. He felt the need to sit down to a large meal and stuff himself, right before falling asleep. But life, for him, never seemed to grant _half_ that. He sighed and hobbled onto the wooden walkway. He hopped up into the air and landed on a lily pad. He looked along the rocks looking for a cave. He spotted one high up, several feet away. Link felt the lily pad sinking, so he hopped of into the water and then hopped back up.

He landed in the poisonous, murky liquid again and hopped back up onto another lily pad. He jumped again and landed on a mossy rock. He leaned over and gripped it with his hands, not wanting to fall. The cave was still high above him. He looked up. The nearest rock above him was too high. His little deku body wouldn't make it.

Positioning his knees so that they were gripping the sides of the rock; he grabbed his face and started to pull hard. A blue aura surrounded the edges of his face. The world around him started to sway. It refocused and the wooden deku skin pulled off of Link's. The deku scrub became a shell covering his body, like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly. The body then seemed to be sucked into the deku face, until it was nothing more than a mask. Link quickly put the mask up and regained his balance.

Carefully standing on the rock, Link started to reach up. He almost reached it, when he started to lean backwards. He quickly squatted down. It could take one quick careless moment to fall into the poison water and die.

He looked back up to the rock above his head. _Surely I can reach that!_ he thought. He started to stand, slowly; taking his time.

His concentration was broken when Tatl blurted out," Grab the rock!"

Link lost his balance. He started to lean back. He flailed his arms frantically, making backward circles, trying not to fall any further. Finally, he was pulling up with every muscle in his body. He started to pull up, and then he fell forward. He let out a desperate cry and his arms reached up into the air. He was about to completely fall off when suddenly his hands slammed into the rock and stopped him. He quickly got a firm grip on the rock and started to pull his body up.

"Don't fall." Tatl said flatly. She wore a slightly amused face as she watched the boy struggle.

He lifted himself up off the rock he was standing on. His legs dangled loosely in the air. The weight of his entire body was put on his arms. He pulled and pulled until he could see on the surface. He reached out further and pulled harder. He finally got to where his stomach was on the rock. He pulled harder, and finally got his feet on. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, sorry." Tatl said as she hovered over his head.

"Oh, shut up!" Link snapped as he carefully stood up. The cave entrance was now right above his head.

"Don't you _talk_ to me like that!" she spat in anger.

Link just sighed and took a hold of the edge. He started to pull. His feet left the rock. He put them on the side of the rock wall, and started to pull with his arms, while pushing up with his feet. He pulled himself up into the edges of the cave and stood up. He patted the loose, moist dirt off of his tunic. He entered the darkness.

He stopped a moment, leaning up against the stone wall. His body was worn. He was completely exhausted! He let out a sigh. He felt a strange sensation, like his head was lighter and growing in size. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel, leading out into the swamp. Then he saw two tunnels, with two exits. Then they started to blur and move around. What was happening?

_Oh Fayore I'm dieing I'm so dead I don't know what happened but now I'm dieing I bet I'm already dead oh crap I'm probably going to die oh someone help please I feel scared._ His mind raced. His limbs grew heavy. A light appeared in front of his field of vision. It seemed to be speaking in some far off, non-audible voice. He let out a moan, trying to say help. He let out more moans. He felt as if though his body was falling apart! He started to fall, down and down into blackness. Then he was out.

**Dawn of the Second Day**  
48 Hours Remain

"Link? Link?! Wake up, Link!" Pause," I see his eyes opening!"

Link's vision slowly came into focus. A dim, pale light was in the area around him. He started to feel the thick, warm air on his skin. His stomach grumbled, and he soon realized he was looking at Tatl. Her worried face was slowly settling to a face of ease. Sweat trickled down the sides of Link's face.

"W-what h-ha-happened...? T-Tatl...? Is that you?" Link heard himself say in a tiny voice.

"Oh thank _Nayru_! You're better!" she cried in joy. Suddenly, her face quickly changed to a stern one," What has gotten into you? You had me worried sick! You went pale and passed out! Ugh! I thought you had _died_!" she screeched.

Link slowly sat up. His head hurt. His stomach felt empty and uncomfortable. He groaned as he stood up. His head swam for a moment. He thought he was going to black out again. He hung his head forward, and everything came back to normal. He slowly lifted it back up.

"I think you're sick or something." Tatl said absentmindedly; staring off to the exit of the tunnel.

"Lets go." Link said in a meek voice as he started to walk slowly to the end of the tunnel.

"You sound terrible," Tatl informed him as he walked.

"I feel hungry!," Link whined.

"You're acting like a kid, Link!" Tatl snapped. She then thought for a moment, before correcting herself," Okay; you_are_ a kid! But either way; you're acting stupid!" she said, annoyed with her mistake.

Link just shook his head and groaned. He then reached the end and stepped out onto a mushy surface that bobbed up and down like a type of slimy jello. Link quickly lost all balance and fell flat on his face. Slime got all in his hair and on his tunic. He slowly got back up in disgust. Green goo dripped from his wet hair.

He shook it off and looked around. It was a bit after dawn. The sun was rising from the east. Rain clouds gathered up to the west. They seemed to be challenging the sun, staring in down; ready to blot out light.

The moon was between them, growing bigger by the hour.

Link found the squishy thing he was on was one of the large, orange flower-looking things. It jiggled with every step. A deku flower was on the top. It looked like it would shoot him up to a cave by the waterfall. Link looked down and took out his deku mask. He placed it on his face.

It quickly latched onto his skin and melted into him, and traveled down his body, completely transforming him. Link managed to let it happen without squirming too much. He still screamed in pain, though.

As soon as he was in his small body again; he ran over to the deku flower. He twirled inside the pod. He took hold of the vines and kicked off. He flew high into the air until he was level with the cave. The flowers started to propel him towards the entrance. Link kicked in midair a little to make sure he would reach it. He let go as soon as he got inside the cave. The flower pedals floated away and fell out into the water.

He hobbled down into the darkness and down a mysterious flight of steps and out into the light again. He found himself in a foggy area, where the poison water looked even worse. Dirt walls surrounded the area. A large, ceremonial stand was put on stilts. It had symbols and stripes all over it. Link climbed a small ladder leading up to the top. A small picture was drawn in the center of a deku scrub. In front of the picture was a deku flower.

Link thought for a moment. What did the monkey say again? Oh yeah! Link look out his ocarina, which transformed into his deku pipes. He stood on the symbol and played the song over in his head. Then he blew it on the pipes.

As soon as he played the final note, and loud rumble was heard. The water started to bubble in the middle of the area. Then branches stuck out. The water started to rise, it rose high over Link's head, before falling down, revealing an old, massive, wet, stone building with tree branches protruding from the top. Link stared in awe.

"Don't just sit and _stare_! Hurry up and get inside!" Tatl ordered.

Link squeaked and spun into the flower. He grabbed the vines and launched himself up. The flowers started to propel him towards the Temple. He was about to reach the temple when suddenly the flowers started to slow down. Link squealed and started to kick frantically with his feet. The flowers were getting slower and slower!

They gave out right by the temple. Link reached out and took hold of the sides of the temple. He pulled himself up and looked to the entrance. _No turning back, I guess._ Link thought quickly before entering.

-----  
**The WoodFall Temple**  
-----

Darkness. Silence. It was like walking inside a warm freezer with the door shut behind you. It was creepy. And a little too much for Link. It had been so long since he had entered the depths of a dark and mysterious dungeon or temple; he had almost forgotten what it was like!

Two torches burned in the distance. Light from the opening behind Link flooded in. Other than that, the room was dark. Link squinted to see. He appeared to be on a platform high above what looked like a large pit. A deku flower was in place at the end of the platform. A large tree trunks were scattered randomly. More deku flowers rested on top of the trees. Except they were different; their leaves were dried and dead. They seemed to be a pale yellow, like autumn leaves right before winter in Hyrule. The room was cold and unsettling.

Link hobbled over to the deku flower and twirled inside. The pod-like area was now just a small, cramped square space cut out of the stone platform. Two dry vines hung down. Link grabbed them and kicked up. The stone ground pushed up and forced him into the air. The old leaves started to turn slowly. Link was carried turtle-pace to the nearest tree stump. He let go as soon as he was over in and landed on the deku flower. The leaves crunched loudly under his feet.

Link burrowed inside. He was now in another small space, except this time it was carved from wood. Link took the two vines in his grip and kicked off. Suddenly, a mysterious force yanked him up into the air. The crunched flower pedals started to turn. They were turned more slowly than the first flowers. He started to descend slowly. He wouldn't reach the stump. The pedals then dropped off. Link let out a terrified squeak as he plummeted to the ground. He closed his eyes as he landed on a stone ground.

The ground was mossy and slippery. Link squeaked and stood back up. The pit was very dark and ominous. Link looked left and right. He didn't see any way up. Then he heard a squeak. It _wasn't_ his. He looked all around himself. There was nothing. Then he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

He turned swiftly and looked around. No one was there. But the ground seemed darker in one area. Abnormally dark. Link peered closer. The darkness was moving towards him. Then he realized, it was dark puffs with orange eyes nearing him!

Link squeaked and started to run. More of the strange things were coming towards him from the other side! Link turned and started to run to the base of the platform. There was no way up. Not a ladder, no hidden way up. Link was too frantic to look anyway.

He turned. The dark creatures were nearing him, faster than ever. Link started to run towards one of the tree trunks. He found small limbs and peeled wood sticking out from them. But he couldn't reach!

Link squealed in frustration and quickly looked behind himself. The creatures were about to reach him. He then realized if he wanted to live, he would have to take off his mask.

With no second thoughts, he started to pull on his face. The blue aura surrounded him, the deku's body separating from his. It was sucked up into the face which became a mask. Link tucked it away and yanked out his sword right as one of the creature flew into the air towards him.

He didn't block in time. The small puff landed on his arm and fell off. Link yelled in pain as a large burn mark was left where the puff landed. Link quickly thrust his sword into the strange puff. As soon as the blade started to pierce it, it burned away.

_At least I can beat them off easily_ Link thought quickly as more neared him.

"_Link_! Behind you!" he heard Tatl call from above.

Link quickly turned and raised his shield as one of the creatures flew towards him. It was deflected. It fell to the ground and into the swarm of the others. Link quickly slashed his sword horizontally, cutting several of the creatures in one swing. A quick flash, and they had burned away. Yet more of them kept coming.

Link swung his sword rapidly, slicing through wave after wave of the puffy creatures. They kept on coming. Yet Link kept on coming back at them, cutting and cutting like he was going to kill them all at one point. They never seemed to end.

"Link! They're forming from the darkness! Get out of there!' Tatl cried.

Link remembered his plan and jumped up on the stump. He quickly grabbed a limb and pulled himself up further. He carefully placed his shield on his back, which deflected several of the creatures who tried to jump on him. Link placed his foot on the limb and pushed up. He grabbed a piece of split wood and pulled himself up enough to grab a sturdy limb sticking out. The creatures couldn't reach him now.

Tatl flew over to him," Wow! Good thing you got out of there! Now quit being so clumsy! This is no time for mistakes. This princess might have answers that we need for out many questions!" she paused for a moment, looking around," Hey; you're v- Oh my Goddesses what is with your _arm_?!" she screamed suddenly.

Link quickly looked down and gasped. The burn mark had formed into some sort of nasty, purple mold, mixing in with his wound. He shuddered and continued to climb; daring not to look at his arm the whole way up.

-----------------------

It took him a little while, but soon Link was standing before the door at the end of the room. He had apparently climbed to the top of the stump closest to the door, so all he had to do was jump over to the door. And now he was there, sword and shield in hand, ready for what lay before him.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I tried to check this all. I _seriously_ need a better checker! Well, either way, I hope you enjoy! The next chapter, chapter 15, is going to be much larger. This chapter was just getting you ready for part 2/3 of the Woodfall dungeon.

Constructive critism and comments and awesome and welcomed!

(3,366 words long)


	15. Chapter 15: Back in Action

**Chapter 15: Back in Action**

**

* * *

**

"Watch it!" Tatl blurted out as a dekubaba lashed out at Link.

Already having prepared himself, Link brought up his shield and blocked the attacked. He heard the dekubaba growl. It lashed out again and hit his shield again. For a moment, it was dazed from running into the metal shield. Link took the opportunity and ran forward, driving his Kokiri Sword right through the things head.

He yanked it out, green goo spewing onto his shield. Link held himself from puking from the disgusting sight as the creature grounded and fell dead. Link turned and whipped most the mess off of the shield onto the stone wall. It did not get all of it off, but Link only cared about getting the most off.

He turned and observed his surroundings. He was on a platform in a giant room. Poison water filled the bottom floor. Resting in the water was what appeared to be a giant, wood flower with markings all over it. A few doors were on platforms across the way, and a small staircase led down to a door on the bottom floor. Link made his way down there.

_I hope I can find the princess in he-_

Links thought was cut short as an abnormally large dekubaba shot out from its resting spout. Link raised his shield right as it crashed into him and sent him flying back into the staircase.

Link cried out in pain as his back crashed up against the stone edges of the stairs. He stood up groaning, not used to being in so much pain. He took a step forward. The dekubaba growled and lashed out again, slamming into his shield and sending him into the poisonous water.

"_Link_!" Tatl cried as she watched her partner be knocked off into the poison, like useless trash.

Link screamed as he hit the water. His skin started to burn. He swam frantically towards the side of the stone ground, crying out as he was basically burned by the poison. He felt his body bump up against the side. He reached out and pulled himself up. A small tear rolled down the side of his face. His whole body was under immense pain. He was dripping poison.

Link managed to jump out of the way right as the dekubaba lashed out again. Link seized the chance and hacked down at the dekubaba's stem. It sliced it clean in half. The head part flew into the poison water. Link could hear its twisted cries as he died.

"Link! Are you okay?" Tatl cried, flying down in front of him. Seeing that he was, she sighed," Alright; lets get a move on!" she ordered, trying to show as little emotion as possible.

"M-my skin...! It burns!" Link moaned.

Tatl shook her head," No, c'mon! You've been through worse!" she continually tried to egg him on.

Link sighed and groaned, before walking through the door that was before him. Tatl was right behind.

_Of all the surprises!_ Link thought as a giant lizard-like human fell from the ceiling. It held two swords, and was dressed in black, metal armor. It walked on its two black legs. It let out an ear-piercing screech, bringing its right sword down on Link. Link quickly jumped out of the way.

He had fought these things before in Hyrule. They had ambushed him several times. Link raised his sword and slashed at the monster. It quickly brought both swords up and blocked the attack with ease.

It pulled its head back, taking a deep breath. Link was caught off guard as its head shot forward. With its mouth wide open, it breathed a large fire ball, which was sent hurtling towards Link.

Link raised his shield right as the fire ball made contact. It exploded, but Link was not harmed. He brought his shield down and charged for the lizard. He slashed at it, yet the lizard blocked. He tried stabbing, and the lizard countered by hitting Link's sword and returning with a stab. Link barely had enough time to raise his shield.

_Close one!_ he thought as the lizard swung again. Link parried the attack with his sword. Some sparks flew in random directions.

The lizard reared back, taking in another deep breath. Link took the opportunity and thrust his sword into the lizards chest. It screamed and fell over, squirming like mad. Link took his sword hilt in both hands and raised it over the lizard. He brought it down on its head. _Crunch!_ It entered its skull and out the other side. It let out one last cry before stopping; dead.

Link drew his sword out slowly and sheathed it. He placed his shield on his back and looked left and right. Nothing else was left to attack him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast of light went off; blinding Link for a few seconds.

"_What the heck_?!" Tatl screeched, falling to the ground.

Link looked towards the area where the light had first appeared. Now, taking up vacant space, was a treasure chest. It was old and looked ready to fall apart any moment. Link darted over to it. At least he might get something a little useful for the pain he had endured in the last few minutes.

He forced open the chest and shot back coughing as dust filled the area around him. He fanned some of it away with his hand. He looked back into the chest again as soon as some of the dust cleared. He reached his hands down and took out a bow.

A bow! He hadn't shot one of those in such a long time! He smiled and reached back in, taking out a brown, leather quiver with arrows packed inside. He put the quiver strap around his chest so the quiver rested over his shield.

He took a moment to admire the bow. Made of the perfect wood, bendable, yet not easily broken. A string which could stretch, but probably wouldn't snap. Just by feeling it, Link could tell it would be good.

As he admired it, he started to feel the poison on his skin again. He dropped the bow for a moment, leaning over the chest. His skin was burning again. He groaned until it was feeling better.

Link slowly leaned over, taking the bow. He slowly tucked into into his belt. It looked funny, but Link didn't really care about looks at the moment. He just wanted to find the princess and get some answers.

"Hurry up!" Tatl snapped, landing on his shoulder." How much time do you want to waste just sitting around?"

_Din, I hate her!_ Link thought bitterly as he continued through a door located at the end of the room.

He came out onto a platform. It was positioned right over a room full of poisonous water. A small, wooden walkway was leading over to two more platforms. One was empty except for a burning torch, and the other led up the stairs. Link ran across the wood walkway and up the stairs. He now stood before an entrance leading to a stairway, covered by tons of thick spiderwebs. Link sighed and tried to fight through them.

He didn't tear through. He grunted and tried again. He only got through the smallest of webs. The bigger, thicker ones completely blocked his path.

"Well that is unfortunate," Tatl mused, watching him struggle to burst through.

Link finally gave up after a few minutes and went back down the stairs. He had an idea. He made his way past the platform and over to the torch on the other platform. He searched for something to carry the fire to the spiderwebs. There was nothing. He tried to pull the torch out of the ground.

He tugged and heaved, yet the torch didn't budge; not even the slightest bit. He let go, not sure how he was going to continue. He then turned to the wooden-walkway. He started to walk across, when he suddenly noticed the spikes nailed to the sides, acting as rails. He took on his his hands and kicked the bottom hard with his foot. It broke free easily.

Link now held a stick about half his size in his hands. It was light, and no doubt would burn fast. Link made his way over to the torch and let it burn for a moment, until the flame on the end was big. He pulled it back and started to stride towards the stairs. He didn't want to run, fearing that the flame would burn out.

He made his way up the stairs and up to the spiderweb. He put the sticks flame on the biggest spiderweb. The white, rope-like web started to burn almost instantly. The fire grew, and pretty soon, the entire mess of webs was completely burned away.

"Good idea," Tatl said lazily, floating back up into the air.

Link made his way up the stairs and out into a small room. He opened the door at the end of the room and went through. He now found himself on the larger walkway in the first room. The wooden flower was still there. He turned to the other door. It blocked by strong, iron bars. No way he was getting through there any time soon.

His mind then turned to a torch at the end of the walkway. He walked over to it, when Tatl suddenly flew onto the wooden flower.

"Look at this! It's a tiny, unlit torch!" she informed him, flying back, pointing over to a small, black object in the center of the giant wooden flower.

Everything clicked in Link's mind in an instant. The burning torch, the unlit torch, the bars. He took out his bow and placed an arrow in the string. He pulled back and pointed it through the flame in the torch. He let the arrow loose.

It traveled through the flame and caught on fire. It soared down and landed in the tiny torch on the flower. The small torch started to burn. Link heard something cranking slowly. Then fast. Then, right before his very eyes, the flower started to spin slowly and lift into the air. It rose and higher until it was level with the platforms; spinning round and round.

The small torch on the bottom was now burning brightly, yet the bars on the door had not raised. Link thought desperately for something; _anything_ that could open the door. His eyes scanned the wall for another torch. He found one on a tiny platform in the corner, small and practically hidden.

Link hopped onto the spinning flower and positioned himself in front of it. He readied his bow, taking aim for the torch and the flower slowly turned to face it. Link let his arrow fly through the flames. It soared, burning, but missed the torch. Link cured and quickly snatched another arrow, taking aim.

He was facing the torch, again. He let the arrow loose. It traveled through the fire and into the other torch. It started to burn. A few seconds later, the bars on the door slowly raised. Link wasted no time and jumped back onto the platform. He opened the door and stepped inside a large room with clear water up the his ankles everywhere.

"This is empty," Tatl said, gazing around the room. She then flew in front of a small, red frog sitting down in the middle of the water," Aw! Look at this cute little froggy, its-"

She was cut off as the frog instantly turned larger and laughed in a strange, hoarse voice. He grabbed Tatl roughly and leaped up onto the ceiling Tatl screamed. The large frog laughed again and started to travel around the room again.

"Tatl!" Link cried, rushing forward and loading an arrow into his bow. He shot. The arrow hit the frog in the back. The frog croaked and fell down into the water. Link charged forward, dropping his bow and drawing his sword.

The frog jumped back up, Tatl still in his hands. Link swung at its head. His blade barely missed. He thrust his sword at it and left a clean cut across its side. It screamed and started to run away.

Link let out a loud cry and started to follow it. He ran up to the frog and slashed. It left a deep cut on its arm. It screamed and dropped Tatl. Link smiled at his accomplishment.

But the frog man was not done in. In fact; he was ready for another round! It screamed and reached down quickly, grabbing Link's ankle. With amazing speed and strength, it lifted Link off of the ground, spinning him around his head; gaining momentum.

As soon as Link was spinning very fast, he let go. Link cried out as he soared across the room and into the stone wall. Link grunted and he fell to the floor. Water splashed all over his tunic. The frog man laughed and started to run towards him. He picked Link all the way up over his head, and chunked him across the room. Link slammed up again the wall again.

The large from just smiled and hurried over to Link, ready for more. Link groaned helplessly as he watched the frog man near him. Though suddenly, Tatl swooped down, staring the frog man straight in the eye.

"Hey," Link heard her say," stay away from him! You're going to have to go through me first!"

The frog man laughed and lashed out at her. She flew up into the air with a quick laugh. The frog man growled and lashed out again. Tatl quickly dodged with incredible speed.

"Ha! You're too slow to even _catch_ me!" she taunted.

The frog man screamed and lashed out again. She easily avoided. Link took his chance and got to his feet. He ran up to the frog while it had its back turned to Link with his sword raised high. He brought it down on the frog mans head.

It croaked loudly, before falling to its death on the wet floor. Link grunted as he kicked its body into the wall. He made his way over to his bow and picked it up. He tucked it in his belt and sheathed his sword. He then turned to face Tatl, who was looking down at the dead frog.

"Good thinking." Link thanked her kindly.

"Yeah. Okay, lets go! I can almost feel that the princess is near!"

"Okay." Link said, making his way over towards a door at the end of the room; his feet splashing all the way. He entered through the door and found himself in a small room with a giant, decorated chest. He stepped up to the chest and opened it. It looked inside and took out a large, golden key. A red ruby was stuck into the back. Link lifted it out and placed it in his belt, where he hoped it would stay. He climbed a ladder at the end of the room and climbed up to the top where he stood before a door.

"Go on," Tatl told him.

Link opened the door. This time, even more ready for enemies. The Hero of Time was back in Action.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter was meant to be bigger. But; unfortunately I forgot how I was going to make it ultra-awesome; so I ended up with this. But I will make part 3/3 of the Temple better. (After all; I don't want to screw up on the first boss battle!)

Comments? Ideas? Critique?


	16. Chapter 16: Oldawa

**Chapter 16: Oldawa**

**The Fierce Jungle Warrior**

**

* * *

**

Link had not entered a room full of enemies waiting to kill him, as he had expecting. Instead, the room was small and empty. Bare and lifeless; all except for a massive, red door at the end of the room between two lit torches. A large golden lock was chained across the middle, locking the chains so the door would not open. But the key, as Link figured, would open it. He walked over and took out the large key and jumped up and quickly inserted it in the keyhole. It was a perfect fit! Link smiled, before jumping up and latching onto the key. He twisted with all his might. It turned and unlocked the lock. Link heard the chains disconnect, and hopped down. A second later, the large lock fell to the ground. The chains fell to the side, rattling as they went.

Link drew his sword and shield and took a step forward, pulling the large door back. It creaked open, as if it hadn't been used for centuries. Link stepped inside to find himself in a giant, circular room. Its walls stretched up, seemingly into nothingness. Link thought it could possibly some unknown void. But other than torches burning along the walls; the room was empty. No doors. No cages. No monsters. Just and empty room. The floor's stones were fashioned into many designs of things like fire, and burning deku scrubs. Moss grew in the cracks. The room had an unsettling feel to it.

"Creepy," Tatl said, looking all around her.

Just as she spoke, the door slammed shut behind Link. Link gasped, surprised. He looked around, no one was behind him. No one was in the room. Then the large door vanished; becoming just more old, stone wall. He then felt the presence of someone. Like the feeling you get when you know someone is right around you, creeping up on you. Link turned behind himself just to make sure. There was no one.

"Oh boy. We screwed up big time, Link! We walked straight into a trap!"

As she finished the last word, Link heard something. Like rushing wind. Something was falling from the black void above! He looked up in time to see a massive, human-like figure fall from the darkness and slam into the ground. The whole room shook madly as it landed. Link looked up to study its features. It was a tall giant, with a strange, empty, unmoving face fixed into an angry glare. It face was golden and adorned with symbols. Strange, feather-like material stuck up from its head. Its large body was decorated in stripes and little pictures and symbols. Its sheild was blue with green stripes, and it had a large sword, which was painted like the shield except it was yellow and red. He gasped, unsure of how he was supposed to defeat this giant monster.

"Okay, so that is not a princess. And it is _certainly_ not a deku scrub!" Tatl cried as it let out a strange scream. She flew high into the air where she wouldn't be caught.

Link raised his shield and fixed his gaze on the strange warrior. _I think I can take 'em! _Link thought, letting out a warcry as he rushed forward, sword raised and ready to attack. As he reached the giant, it lazily swung its sword. Yet; the sword came down at amazing speeds, faster than any human could manage. And with more power than a gorons punch. The blade sliced into Links stomach, sending him back flying with a scream in agony.

Link dropped his sword and gripped his stomach. Blood leaked out onto his palm. He felt another tear go down his cheek. Spasms of pain shot up into his brain. The large warrior stood ready and poised for another attack. Despite being in pain, Link knew he'd have to ignore it and get up and move before the warrior killed him.

He quickly grabbed his sword with his blood-soaked hands and got to his feet, running out of the way right as the warrior lunged. The large sword crashed into the ground right where Link had been. Debris and fragments of rock flew in all directions. Link turned back to face the monster. It turned its empty gaze to meet Links gaze. It started to chant in strange, foreign words; jumping up and down as he did so. Link remembered his bow. He sheathed his sword and pulled the bow from its spot. Taking an arrow from the quiver; he inserted it into the string and pulled. He took aim and let go. The arrow whizzed through the air swiftly before piercing the creature's chest. It screamed and grabbed the arrow, trying to tear it out. Link tucked his bow in his belt and yanked out his sword. He charged forward and cut the monsters shin. It screamed again and quickly jumped back to the other side of the room; where it got back in a defensive stance. It looked calm again.

"Link! Don't get too close to it! You will _not_ survive that way!" Tatl cried in warning.

Link tucked his sword away and took out his bow and inserted another arrow. He took aim and fired. With lightning quick reflexes; the monster brought its shield up and blocked the arrow. Link put in another arrow and fired; it did the same thing. Suddenly, it squatted and kicked off high into the air, before coming rushing back down right in front of Link. Link rolled between its legs as it swung. He felt the wind rush past him and he barely avoided the blade. Tacking the chance, he stabbed the monster in the back of its leg. It screamed and fell over on its stomach. Link charged forward and jumped on top of its back, bringing his sword down into its hard, wooden back. Splinters and strange, green blood flew as it screamed again. It stood up, forcing Link to fall off. Link quickly scurried back as it swung again.

It barely missed, putting a large tear in his quiver. It broke only one arrow, and the mark was too small to make them fall out. But this was a _very_ close call! Link turned to face the giant. It was in its defensive stance. Relaxed, yet tense. Link raised his shield right as it swung. It apparently put more effort into this swing. Like felt the impact of the sword like a volcanic eruption. _Crack! _Link was sent flying into the wall with a bloodcurdling screamed. He looked at the arm that held his shield.

It was now bent in an odd angle. It was bruised and bloody all around the elbow and under immeasurable pain. Link flinched and groaned. A few more tears fell down his dirty cheeks as he realized he couldn't move it. Every time he tried, it put him in more pain. It was broken. Then the pain of the wound the strange, dark puff had made started to kick in. And the pain in his back from being knocked into stone so many times, and the pain of the poison, pain in his stomach, and exhaustion and tiredness. He felt a few more tears come down, the weight of the world piling up onto his back. Twelve year old boys weren't supposed to do this! Yet he did; because he was the only one who could do anything. And for a moment; he hated being hero.

He hated the pain and struggles he had to go through for other people because life never seemed to be safe for _anyone_. Everything was always in trouble, needing to be saved. And a young boy was the only one who could do anything! For a moment, even just a split second, he hated Termina for putting him through all this.

But; remembering all the sad people and people who were supposed to be the happiest around, crying; forced to leave their homes, gave him the strength and determination to stand up to face the giant, yet again. His eyes met its empty black ones. It let out a loud chant, before charging forward, aiming to stab Link. Link used all the speed he could to dodge it. It slammed into the stone wall, shaking the whole temple. Large bricks and moss and dust blew across the room. A large stone his Link behind his knee, sending him sprawling out onto the ground. He groaned in pain as his nose left a smear of blood acorss the stone floor as it scraped up against it.

He slowly got to his shaking legs. His sheild arm hung down by his side; useless. His sword arm was the only thing protecting him; and now he couldn't fire arrows! Link ran back as the creature turned and swung again. Its large blade barely missed by a fraction of and inch. Link took his opportunity and swung for the giant. It brought its metal shield up, deflecting link's attack. Link quickly darted to the side as he lashed out again. Near miss. Link groaned and whimpered in pain. His body didn't want to give him any more effort. Yet he forced himself to keep going at all costs. He couldn't die! Not yet!

He ran up to the giant and swung. Its shield blocked again. Link ducked as it slashed at him again. The blade rushed over his head. As Link looked back up, he quickly took a few steps back, staying out of his swords range. Then, for no reason, it started to jump up and down and chant again. Link heard wind rushing. In the next instant, dead-looking butterflies were coming down in swarms from the black void. They were screeching surprisingly loud; heading straight for Link. Link staggered back, falling over onto the floor. The stange butterflies flew all around him. Their small, sharp teeth showed as they latched onto his skin. They bit down, before flying off. It felt like hundreds of sharp pinches happening all over his body. They left small bite marks all over his body. Link screamed as they continued the onslaught. How could something so small hurt so bad?

Link slowly stood to his feet. He flaid his unbroken arm in every direction. His sword only managed to cut through a few. They screeched and continued to attack him.

"Hey, stupid little bugs!" Tatl exclaimed suddenly.

Link could barely see her small form past the swarm of dead butterflies. They continued to bite him. The pain was growing.

"Hey, come and get me!" Tatl cried again, flying right next to the swarm of bugs. Suddenly, they stopped attacking Link and started to flying towards Tatl. Tatl quickly turned and started to fly swiftly around the room as the swarm chased her. It looked like a large, black cloud following Tatl.

"Tatl, no!" Link cried. The swarm was just a bit slower than her.

"I'll be okay! Kill the giant!" she called back.

Link nodded, looking back over to the giant, who was ready to attack now that Link was weak. Link looked himself over quickly. His tunic had small holes everywhere. His arms had dots of blood all over them, and so did his legs. It was painful. He shuddered; the sight scared him. He quickly looked back to the giant, who had raised his sword.

Link charged forward despite the immense pan he was going through and hacked at the giants knee with his sword. The Kokiri blade smashed into the wooden knee. The giant screamed and fell on his back. Link did not hesitate. He ran forward and jumped onto the body. He brought his sword down into its chest. Splinters flew. He pulled his sword back out and in again in a different spot. Then he was stabbing like mad, over and over. The giant screamed in agony. Link smirked, finally doing some _real _damage.

The giant finally flew into the void. Link fell to the ground. The giant and jumped up and disappeared in less than a second! Link looked up, Tatl was still barely keeping ahead of the swarm Just as Link had recovered himself, the giant fell back down. It chanted a few times, before swinging at Link. Link rolled to the side, barely avoiding the attack. He stood back up.

_Hiss! _A complete ring of fire rose high into the air. It didn't even take up a quarter of the room. It trapped Link and the giant inside. Link grimaced; he had less room to dodge the giants attacks. The giant stared down at him, and brought his sword down for a clean cut. Link jumped out of the way, nearly running into the fire. He sighed. That was _too _close.

Link looked back up at the monster. It was poised and ready to attack again. Link cried out and charged forward. He swung as hard as he could, yet the giant blocked with its shield. Link didn't stop. He hacked at the think like a madman, swinging and swinging like he only had a few seconds to win. The giant kept its shield raised. Link jumped from side to side, still swinging, trying to get around. The giant took a step back, surprised by Links sudden desperation. Link snarled and pushed the giants shield out of the way. He charged forward again and swung. It brought its sword up, parrying the attack. It seemed so laid back; yet tense.

Link cried out and charged forward again, swinging his sword as hard and swiftly as possible. Accuracy was no longer needed. This was the more barbaric side of the young Link.

Link cried out again, swinging so hard, it hurt his wrist when it made impact with the giant. The giant screamed and fell over. Link roared in all of the excitement and jumped onto the giant. He started to stab anywhere and everywhere. Releasing his complete, inner-beast on the giant like crazy. He continued to stab. The giant screamed and rolled over, knocking Link over to the edge of the ring of fire. Link groaned, standing back up. He still had some fight in him.

Link cried out again and ran forward, swinging his sword. The monster raised its shield, deflecting Links attack easily. Link cried out again and swung his sword. The shield blocked it again. He was growing tired with every swing he took. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. Link rolled to the side and jumped forward. He swung with all his might. It hit the giant in the leg.

_Crack! _Splinters flew; the bottom half of the giants leg flew off and into the fire. The giant screamed, stumbling back into the orange flame. _Hiss! _Crackling sounds and screams were heard as the warrior was literally burnt to death. Then, the ring of fire disappeared. The giant dropped its sword and shield. They clattered noisily on the ground. His whole body was charred and burnt. Then, it collapsed and caught on fire again. A bright flash of light went off. Splinters went flying everywhere, a few cutting Link. Link grunted and stepped forward. The only thing left was the giants face. It looked more like a mask now.

"Close one!" Link heard Tatl cry as she landed on his shoulder. A pile of dead butterflies were on the ground," They died as soon as you killed the giant!" she told him proudly.

Link fell over. Tatl flapped her wings quickly so she wouldn't fall.

Link just saw the stone ground as he landed. He curled up, the pain now rushing back to him. He was worn. He had used everything; and his body would do no more. He felt tears coming. He started to cry. He tried to old it back, yet it all came out. Pain. It was all he felt.

He kept on crying and huffing and puffing. He let out a small whimper. Blood leaked out from his stomach and broken arm. The ground under his face was now wet from fallen tears. Link sniffed as a bit of snot reached the end of his nose. _Some hero. _he thought to himself.

"You're kidding me!" he heard Tatl say past all of the sobs," You can't be serious! After all that..."

Link just cried more, the pain was too great. Then he stopped. He was still in too much pain, yet he was getting over it. He slowly forced himself onto his knees. He whipped a few tears from his sore eyes. He grabbed the face of the giant. Its empty eyes still seemed to stare at him. _Bam!_ There was a very quick flash of light. The room around link and Tatl blew to bits. The ground under him remained. Link slowly stood up on his weak legs. He was standing on a platform, raised over a large pool of green water. The sky was a pale, lime green. Fog gathered in the distance. He looked all around him.

"Where are we...?" Tatl asked slowly.

Links head shot up as he heard a loud moan. Then there was another one. It almost sounded like deep humming. Then emerging from the fog, came a great giant. Its legs towered over the platform where Link stood. Its skin was a warm red. Green clouds shrouded everything above its legs. It started to hum again. It seemed to be humming in a rhythm. _Like a song._ he thought to himself.

The hum seemed to go very low, then rose up. The beautiful melody seemed to lift Links spirits. Chills shot down his spine. The clouds were parting around the giant. Its legs seemed even taller. They came up and met a giant head. There was no body. Its head had a strange beard that resembled Spanish moss from a cypress tree from the swamp. Its hair matched the beard. Long arms stretched down to its knees.

"It seems to be trying to say something!" Tatl said, pondering for a moment. Then an idea sparked," Its a song! Its teaching you a song! Take out your ocarina, Link!"

Link nodded and pulled out the small blue instrument and put it to his mouth. It was cool, like it hadn't been used in a very long time. He started to play along with the giant, until he got the melody right. The ground shook, the giant took a step forward. It stopped humming.

"C-A-LL U-S..." Its deep voice boomed. Fog and clouds blocked it from view. There was a bright flash; and then the world disappeared. Link reappeared in a small room.

His broke arm wasn't bleeding, nor was it bruised. I was still broken and sore, but it seemed to have healed on the outside. The bite marks from the butterflies were now gone, and the huge scar on his stomach was stitched up. Link smiled. He felt better, except for the empty feeling he got in his stomach.

He was hungry!

"Hey, Link?" Tatl asked, floating up into the air, her back to him," I uh... Well; when you c- well, what I'm trying to say is..." she bit her lip, afraid to continue. She turned to face him, flying directly in front of his face," I'm sorry! Okay? There! I said it!" she said. She floated back up, looking deep in thought," And; out there," she turned to face him," you did real good! Have you done this before or something?"

Link nodded slowly," Yeah. You can say that," he was surprised by his meek voice. His throat was very dry. He swallowed. He was slightly touched by Tatls apology. It seemed surprising; coming from a girl who he thought hated him. He then turned, seeing a large cluster of vines. He He thought he saw someone behind them. He drew his sword and started to hack at the vines. He knocked several out of the way, before climbing through.

There, standing before him; was a small, female deku scrub in a dress. She looked scared, until she saw him," Have you come to save me?!" she blurted out; jumping to her feet, running up to Link, jittering happily.

"Yes." Link replied.

"Yes! I guess the monkey got you to help!"

Link nodded.

"Oh this is wonderful! I just hope father didn't take his fear out on the monkey." she said wistfully.

"I-" Link began, before Tatl interrupted quickly,"- he did!"

"What? I don't believe it! We've got to get to the palace, and quick!" the princess cried urgently. Link nodded. The three turned and left. They stepped outside; where a stone bridge led to a platform over the water. A small cave led out to the swamp. The water was now clear, and beautiful. The _air_ even seemed fresher!

Link smiled, walking across the bridge, closely followed by the princess. They made their way through the cave and down a long ladder. They headed down another short path, and came out by the palace walls. Link and the deku princess made their way through and across the wooden walkway. The moat was no longer poisonous!

Link made his way up to the guards. They popped out form their flowers, glaring at him," No humans!"

"He can pass!" The princess ordered, stepping in front of Link.

The guards immediately looked afraid and stepped aside," Princess! Please forgive u-" she huffed and marched past them. Link quickly followed her down the corridor. She charged into the throne room.

As Link entered, he could hear her shout," _Father! _Let that monkey go this _instant! _Of all the stupid things you've done... Ugh! Typical father, always making hasty, _rash_ decisions! The monkey tried to save me!" she screamed.

Link walked into the throne room, actually a little afraid and surprised by the princess's audacity towards her father.

* * *

"Well, you did it, kid! You saved the swamp!" Tatl congratulated Link as they walked away from the boat shack at night. It was the night of the third day. The ground shook hard," But, I think its time to go back to the first day!" Tatl said with a smile.

Link nodded, taking out his ocarina. He played the Song of Time.

* * *

**A/N: **3,901 (not including Author's Note) words! My longest chapter yet!

I seriously hoped you enjoyed it, because I worked _all day _on it! I think I did a little better with the story's description up until the end. But seriously, I hope you like it!

Next stop: The Snowhead Mountain peak!

UPDATE: Spelling/grammar errors corrected. Most of them, at least.


	17. Chapter 17: Mountains

**Chapter 17: Mountains**

**Dawn of the First Day**

**72 Hours Remain**

**

* * *

**

Links feet hit the ground. The white void vanished immediately. Link was back in Clock Town. The same sunrise he was by now used to was slowly rising over the eastern walls. Red, white, pink, and orange weaving Cirrus clouds filled the early dawn sky. A red rim rested on the horizon from the sun. Over it was a more orange sky. And over that, what a golden sky, which took up most of the sky. The rest of the sky was still growing lighter. Links eyelids felt heavy from staying up for four days straight. He had a headache. He staggered over to the bench where they had first decided to go to the swamp. Link propped up against the wall and sighed. He slowly closed his eyes...

"Link! Get up! This is no time for sleeping!" Tatl cried.

Link jumped up and looked around. It must have been about afternoon. The moon was a bit lower in the sky, and the sun was just coming around from the other side. Link groaned and started to walk. He then took out the mask of Oldawa, remembering the terrible fight. Then he remembered all the masks he kept getting. He'd need some sort of bag to hold all of them.

"Tatl, we need a small bag to hold all of my masks," Link told her as they started to walk towards the clock tower.

"Just go steal one from a carpenter," she replied lazily.

"Why would I want to do that? They need them!"

"Well; you can put it like this," she began, stopping, turning to face him," you can steal a bag; _or _you can just go without one and cram everything you get on your back and in your belt and down your shirt! Besides, think of it like this; you steal the bag. We save the giant in the mountain, and go back in time, and the carpenters still have the same bag you stole! So they only get hurt in this time line!"

Link nodded slowly," Okaaay... I'll do it, but I don't know," he just shook his head and started to creep over to the carpenters. They were probably all working to hard to notice him. Link quickly snatched an empty bag and ran off towards Tatl. Or; he thought it was empty.

Inside he could feel weight in the bag. Opening it up, he peered inside. There were a few small bombs! Link smiled; he hadn't seen one of those in a long time! He took one out and got the feel of it. Cold tin plastered over a metal ball that contained gun powder. A small fuse stuck out from the top. Link quickly put it away.

"See? And you get a little something extra for stealing!" Tatl told him, smiling mischievously.

Link just shurgged and placed the bag on the back of his waist. He quickly placed all the masks in the bag and zipped it up. He looked around. The moon had gotten closer.

"Link? Lets go... _now_!"

"Why?" he asked.

Tatl didn't turn to answer. She just took off flying towards North Town. Link quickly took off after her. He followed her up the boardwalk and into North Town. She was hiding behind a mailbox.

"What happened, Tatl?!" Link blurted out.

"You'll never believe me!" she replied.

"C'mon? I've seen a lot of things, and well-" "I saw us!"

Link stood dumbfounded for a moment," W-what do you mean?"

"I saw our past selves come out of the clock tower! You had just turned human!"

Link shuddered," Okay, well, they're probably in West Town right now. I say we go back; get some octorok gumbo, eat it, and go to the mountains!"

"Sounds like a plan," Tatl said, landing on his shoulder.

Link turned and ran out of North Town, down a street and back out behind the tower. He looked all around for his past selves. He didn't see them. He scurried off down the board walk and through South Town Plaza, up a flight of stairs, and down a narrow, dirt path, and into the laundry hole. Sure enough, they saw the man serving gumbo. Tatl hid behind Links neck. She poked it, forcing him to go on.

"Hi there sir? Would ya' like a bole o' gumbo for only 2 ruppees?"

Link nodded, checking his pockets. He only found one. He looked at the man desperately, his stomach grumbling.

"That all ya' got? Okay - I'll give you a bowl."

The man dipped some of the gumbo in and handed the bowl to Link. Link walked off and took a seat on the stairs. He started to eat.

* * *

He was full. With one broke arm; he was still ready! Link had made his way out of the North gate, and he now stood in a field. The same, waving grass was still there. It was a bit more into the day, but Link had faith he would get there in time. Instead of pine and cypress trees dotting the horizon, large, snowy mountains rose up into the air, dwarfing the clock tower. Trees dotted the base of the mountains. Link started to walk across the field, planning to go towards the largest mountain.

Link started to run. His legs were still a little sore, but he knew he had to get there fast. He ran and ran, the tall grass brushing up against his legs as he ran. Soon, the fields terrain was getting rougher. Link passed a spring, surrounded by several large rocks. He had slowed to a walk by then. The trees at the base of the mountain seemed to draw nearer as he walked. The moon was getting lower, along with the sun. He'd have to get up the mountain fast.

The terrain was amazing to Link, yet it seemed all the same. Large piles of rocks, trees here and there, springs, and the occasional cottage and farm. Then, after several minutes, he started going up hill on an old, messy, dirt path. He was growing closer and closer to the trees.

"Hey, Link?" Tatl said, flying into the air as he walked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have enough energy to run now?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know; I'm very tired from walking and fighting and-" "-and we have a long way to go to reach the top!" Tatl interrupted.

"Alright. But only because we have so far to go and so little time!" Link told her, taking off running. Tatl was quick to catch up.

* * *

The forest was huge. Link kept running and running; but it seemed to have no end as he continued to travel up hill. Rocks were scattered about, between the large trees that stretched far over Links head. The path was narrow.

"Strange," Tatl muttered as Link ran past a large tree with red leaves.

Link stopped quickly and turned to face her," What is it?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Well, this tree. Its not fall in the mountains yet. Its only close to fall in the southwest! Its supposed to be spring right now! And have you noticed a lot of dead leaves and pine on the ground; and the weather's a little too cold for it to be spring in the mountains."

"Oh well. I guess It's gonna be cold up ahead." Link said flatly, taking off again.

"Well," Tatl began, catching up," it's sort of cold right now." she told him, flying right over his head," And I hate cold weather! Its so cold... and stuff. But still; I hate it."

Link chuckled," All cold weather is cold. But why don't you like it? Give me a reason." he said in between gasps for air as he ran up hill past a giant boulder sticking up from the ground.

"Well; have you tried to fly with stiff, cold wings? It's actually pretty painful. And my bare toes and fingers always get stiff and uncomfortable. And then I really just want to get back to warm weather, y'know?"

"I guess. I get cold in my feet, too, without socks."

"Well, at least you have _decent _clothes on! I got an old, fairy shirt and a skirt! And the fabric is thin. Heck - 'least you got _shoes_!"

"I guess that's the good thing about being human. Two; I got something _like_ a skirt. Its a tunic but... that leaves everything below my knees freezing!"

"Yeah. Why do you wear that thing?"

"I don't know. Its what the people of my village wore; so I never thought to take it off. It seems so... alien to put on pants and a long sleeve shirt and have a sword. I had something _like_ that two years ago when..." he trailed off, continuing to run. _When I was older. _he thought to himself.

"When you were what?" Tatl asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon! Tell me!" she begged.

"Nah, I don't want to talk about it." Link replied, continuing to run up the mountain. By now, the ground was less dirt and more rocks. Link found himself crouching down to climb up a large pile of rocks in the middle of the path more and more.

"Ugh, fine. Still; it's getting colder already! I'm getting that feeling in my wings!"

Link nodded, a little too out of breath to continue talking. He jumped over a medium sized rock, and stumbled; falling ot the ground.

"You okay, kid?" Tatl asked, hovering over his head.

"Yeah," he said, forcing himself up. He looked around. The trees were looking more dead, and there seemed to be less of them. He was getting closer to the treeline.

"Okay; just making sure." Tatl said as he started to run again.

"Gotta... get... there... fast," Link said between breaths, still running up the mountain.

"Hey, how come you didn't go and confront the skullkid after you had gotten that song?"

"I don't know,"

Link and Tatl continued running until they had entered a narrow path past the tree lines where a rock wall stretched up over their heads on both sides of the path, like if it was carved into the mountain. Tatl had landed on Links shoulder, shivering occasionally. Clouds seemed to be growing as they climbed. Link stopped, looking down. The forest was about a mile away now. The ground was rock. They were getting up the mountain.

* * *

Almost an hour later; it started to sleet. Tatl, by then, had burrowed inside Links had. He could hear her teeth chattering. Link could see rain clouds up ahead. Snow fell from them. He was closer than ever to reaching the top! The light was fading by the time the snow started to fall on Links head. The ground he walked on was covered in splotches by white snow. The path was opening up.

Within a few minutes, snow was falling down more and more. The path opened up completely, revealing a large clearing surrounded by rock walls. Two different paths took off to the tops of the mountain. A freezing Goron on top of a rock shivered. A log cabin was built on the side of the rock wall that was carved into the mountain. A tall tree, stood under a large cliff. It was bare, and covered in snow. Link knew it was dead.

"Get in the cabin!" he heard Tatl hiss from his hat.

Link nodded, running over to the wooden structure. He stepped up onto the porch, walking inside. It was only slightly warmer.

"Well, we found the mountains," Link muttered, just loud enough for Tatl to hear him.

* * *

A fairly short chapter. If I'm not mistaking; its shorter than the swamp.

Well, details, I think, were doing good until I got to the field part. It was there I didn't know how to describe the climate, and land change.

Hard, but the next chapter will be better. I just had to get some writing out of me this morning. Y'know; hurry up and start the mountains while I found time.

Comments are great, and I always love to hear them!

-Sam


	18. Chapter 18: The Goron Mask

**Chapter 18: Goron Mask**

**Night of the First Day**

**

* * *

**

"Friendly _service_!" Tatl cried as Link was tossed out of the log cabin like a rag doll by the giant man who had been standing at the counter.

"Ow... cold!" Link said, jumping up. The snow was so cold it seemed to burn his skin. His entire front was now covered in it. He tried to brush it all off. It came off in clumps. By the time he was done, his hands were freezing and wet. His tunic was now all wet. Snow was falling on his head, making the top of his hat covered in snow. His head was cold.

"What are those guys problems?! They grabbed you and threw you out of the store - just because you inquired about a frozen stove! What total _jerks_! Link, lets go back there and give them what they deserve!" she spat, glaring at the log cabin like it had killed her family. Her fists were tightly curled.

"No; lets just go, Tatl! It's useless to even try with those idiots!" Link said, starting to walk off towards a path leading up the mountain behind the cabin bitterly.

"C'mon, Link! Have you even _pulled _a prank before? It's fun, _and_ it gets 'em back!" she pleaded, stopping in front of him.

"Tatl, _no_!" Link rejected.

Tatl looked him in the eye," Come on. You know you want to!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Link looked thoughtful, before replying," No!"

"I take it you haven't experienced the thrill before," she began. Link walked around her. She continued," the thrill of sneaking up on someone, placing the trap or whatever, getting out to a safe distance, and enjoying the fireworks! It's great, and that's why Skullkid always pulled them. Ah, good times. Skullkid always was pretty sneaky, always came up with great plans," pause," _with_, a little help!" she finished, her hands rubbing together. She licked her lips, tasting the joy of pranking.

"Tatl, I don't know..." Link said, coming to a stop right at the foot of the trail.

"Please, Link! You could use a good break after all that fighting! This'll get ya' laughing!" she probed his very soul.

Temptation. _Why do fairies have to be so stubborn?_

Link couldn't resist, although he wanted to. Her last sentence got him wanting it. He really wanted it. He needed it," Okay Tatl, but only once, then we get back to our quest, got it?"

"Oh, I got it, _Mr. Hero_!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"So, you got a plan?" Link asked. By then, it was getting dark. A few lights in the cabin flickered on, creating yellow glows from the windows. It would make any person want to go inside; _if_ they didn't know about the people who ran the business.

"Um, I don't know. I'm thinking over it. Maybe, we could sneak in the back and - oh yeah. I got it! We'll make their cabin nice and cozy for the big winter snow!"

* * *

Link crept up to the front porch. He waited. Suddenly, he heard a cry. A few lights flickered off. He grinned and got closer to the door. He could make out the shouts now.

"Egor, get that Din-for-saken fairy out of here!" a high, assertive voice shouted.

"Ugga! Uggah!" a deep voice shouted back.

Link could hear more clattering noises. A few more lights went out. Everything was calm

"Uggah, Ugga!"

"What do you mean you can't find it?! Find the damn fairy and kill it!"

Link knew this was his signal to go. He jumped out and onto his feet. He heard footsteps going to the back of the cabin. He pushed open the door an inch and peered inside. _Thank heavens._ No one was there. He could still hear them searching in the back for Tatl. Link opened the door all the way and made his way over to the window by the door. Two small candles were burnt out on its edge. A bit of smoke rose from the candle wicks. Link quickly grabbed the candles one at a time and threw them outside; into the snow. Link made his way over to a small box full of blankets resting by the counter. He grabbed the entire box, opened it, and threw it out into the snow. The blankets fell out of the open top. Link moved a few heavy boxes, and made his way over to a small couch where the store owner had been sleeping. Link snikered.

He started to pull on the legs of the couch with his only good hand. It was hard, but soon he managed to lift up one end. He started to pull it away from its original position. It created a loud, creaking noise that resembled some wooden grinder as he pulled it. He managed to turn and pull it out onto a porch. He let it down, walked to the other side of the couch and started to push and shove it until it reached the steps leading into the snow. He gave it one last shove.

It crashed down the steps, creating a tremendously loud racket. A few of its legs and cushions broke off or fell off. It crashed into the snow. Link smiled. He heard the boss and his large, apprentice running back towards him. Link took off running down the steps and out towards the path behind the cabin, where Tatl was waiting.

"Hurry up, kid!" she cried, taking off up the path.

Link turned quickly. The giant apprentice working at the shop saw him and was running after him. The young boy took this as his sign to run; hard. He climbed the steep path, past several rocks and turns. He'd occasionally check behind him to make sure the large man wasn't following him. He stopped behind a rock, where Tatl was giggling insanely.

"You... did awesome! We got 'em good! I blew out several candles and threw them outside; just as planned! Oh boy, I don't know how that guy's even going to sleep without his poor, little couch which you broke!" she then stopped giggling, and turned it into pure laughter.

"Yeah, that was great!" Link said, returning with a few chuckles and cackles. The thrill and excitement made him forget completely about the cold and danger.

"We should do something else."

Link shook his head," No, we have a quest to do, remember? We can do pranks some other time!"

"Oh come on, Link! You don't have to be so serious all the time! You're acting like an _adult_!" she whined.

Link shrugged," Look, if we didn't have a giant moon falling over our head, and some creepy, song-teaching giants to save, I might want to pull another prank on some more mean people. But we have a job to do, Tatl!"

Tatl groaned in frustration," Ugh! Fine! Be that way! Lead the way, _Mr. Hero_!"

Link shook his head and stood up. He continued to make his way up the steep, mountain path. He kept on walking, even after the temperature dropped several degrees below zero. He shivered occasionally. Tatl rested on his shoulder, still probably mad at him for not wishing to pull another prank.

Link stopped, hearing an ear-piercing howl. He quickly drew his sword with his good arm. His eyes darted all around. He didn't see anything. Just the white snow blanketing the mountain.

"Link!" was all he heard right before he went sprawling onto the ground in pain. He looked at his leg where it was hurting. Long, bloody scars stretched across his shin, like claw marks. Blood trickled into the white snow, making it a pale, pink color and red in other areas.

Link looked up to see a large, snarling, white wolfos staring at him with cold, black eyes, that seemed to glow yellow around the edges. It reared back and howled again. Link quickly crawled back. The wolfos growled and started to pace in circles around him, giving him a death stare like the moon. Link stared back. Its eyes never left him. Tatl had hid in his hat; obviously afraid of getting killed.

The wolfos howled again and charged forward. Link had enough time to roll out of the way as it pounced right where he had been. The snow was bitterly cold, and the pain didn't help any. Link slowly got to his feet. His injured leg was now smeared with, drying cold blood; making his skin a nasty, red color. What little hair growing on his leg was forcefully laid down by the blood. He looked at the wolfos. It was tensing up, ready to pounce. Link yelled loudly, causing the wolf to jump back in surprise. Link raised his sword and limped quickly over to the wolfos. He brought his freezing blade down on the wolf-like creature. It howled and snarled as its blood was released from the wound. It fell back and howled. Link brought his sword down again, this time on its chest. The creature was killed almost instantly.

"Did ya' get 'em?" Tatl cried, flying out of his hat. She peered down at the disgusting scene," Oh for Nayru's sake! That is _barbaric_!"

"Well, that's fighting for you." Link replied, sheathing his sword. he winced again, looking down at his bloody wound. He tried to hold back the pain. Soon, however, he found he couldn't," Tatl... can you go back down to the cabin and steal maybe... uh; a piece of cloth?" he asked, his facial expression growing desperate.

"Why, kid, what's wrong?" she asked, looking back over to him.

"M-my leg... It's hurt, bad..." he explained quickly, squinting his eyes as the fresh, cut wound stung.

"Okay. You stay right there!"

Link watched her as she flew all the way down the path, and into the clearing below where he could see the cabin. He slumped over helplessly, sheathing his sword. The log cabin was small from these heights. Link could see its windows still glowing like like small, fireflies. _Gosh, how much did I climb? It's so far down there! _he thought.

The injured boy looked down at his leg, which was still leaking blood. Link had heard frightful stories about people passing out and dieing because of blood-loss. He _was _feeling a little weaker than usual, and not just because of the immense pain. Was this it? Link looked all around for any sign of Tatl. He sure hoped she did not get injured while going down there, or killed by the people at the cabin. Link shook his head, trying to block the terrible thoughts.

_What's taking that girl? She flies quicker than I run. I sure hope she's okay - she's the only hope I've got! _he thought in pain. He shivered as it stung, and because of the cold. What an awful way to die! He was waiting on a friend who could be killed by a brute man who couldn't even speak properly, while he sat here worrying, in pain because of a fatal wound; and freezing in the bitter weather - at night! Link let out a weak moan; wishing Tatl would hurry up. _Please, Tatl, please! Hurry up, I'm dieing! _he thought after several minutes. He was beginning to feel light headed, like he had when he had passed out from exhaustion in the swamp.

"Link!" Tatl cried, racing up the path, flapping her wings powerfully.

Link looked down the path in time to see Tatl flying over to him, holding a small, dirty rag.

"Sorry, kid! its the best I found in time!"

Link nodded slowly and took the rag from her. She landed on his shoulder and watched him wrap it around his wound. Link winced as he did so, it burned bad. He slowly tied a knot after he had wrapped it around his leg and pulled tightly. He let out a light scream as pain rushed to his head. He slowly forced himself up, with a flinch. _Din it hurts!_

"Okay, so lets see about gettin' up that path!" Tatl said enthusiastically; pointing up the mountain.

Link nodded, starting to limp up the long, narrow path.

* * *

As soon as Link had come to a clearing where he saw rock buildings, he wanted to cry with joy. His good leg was growing tired or bouncing up and down on the steep surface of the mountain. He made his way across a bridge and onto the roof of one of the buildings. A goron stood shivering, probably not even half awake. But on Link's approach, the goron's eyes shot wide open.

"Huh? Who is it? Would you like to enter goron city?"

_Goron City?! Maybe it'll be like the one at Death Mountain in Hyrule! _Link thought before he repsonded with a," Yes, I would! It's cold!"

"I know it is, brother! You must be new here, because I haven't seen you before."

"I am new."

"Well, welcome to Snowhead Mountain!" With that, the goron curled up and bounced high into the air, and came down hard. The ground shook, Link heard a door blow open. The goron stood back up," Better get inside, quick! I'm going to close the door soon so it doesn't get cold inside!"

Link nodded and limped past the goron and down a icy ramp. He turned off onto the snowy ground and came to an open door. As Link reached it, it started to close. He gasped and hopped inside. The tired boy made his way through a cave and out into a large room. He heard the door shut as he entered the large space.

"Good heavens! What is that noise?!" Tatl blurted out from Links hat.

"Sounds like a baby crying; loud." Link responded quickly; looking around.

The sounds of crying echoed through the large area. It made Link's ears hurt. A few gorons milled about, going through many different caves in the giant room. A large, spiral path led to the top of the place. It sounded like the baby was crying at the top. A few torches burned here and there, but many were burnt out. A few gorons had their ears covered. They looked in pain. Link started to limp up the path way; passing many small caves as he went; and many large gorons. No one talked to him or greeted him. Everyone was unhappy because of the constant crying.

Link made his way to the top and through a large, important looking cave, and out into a small room. There, high up on a throne, was a small baby, sobbing and wailing on its velvet cushions. The gorons in the throne room squinted their eyes and covered their ears. The baby was so loud...

Link walked up to the baby," What's wrong, little fella'?" he asked.

The baby stopped crying and started to sniffled," D-daddy! I want daddy!"

Link nodded," I'll find your dad for you!"

"Daddy... I-I want daddy!" It started to scream. It broke down crying again.

"Link! The city!" Tatl cried.

"What? The city what?" Link exclaimed, looking all around himself.

"Leave it!" Tatl ordered.

* * *

Link walked out into the snow and up onto the roof again, his ears ringing. He made his way over to the gate keeper." Excuse me, but do you know where the crying gorons dad would be?"

"Uh... I don't know-goro! I think he went off down that path! He's our emperor; I think he was looking for warm, spring water-goro for his son-goro!" the goron said, pointing.

"Thanks." Link said, before heading down the ramp and over by a steep cliff. A large owl was perched an a giant cube of ice.

Link looked at the large creature. It seemed so familiar. Brown, white breast, large feathers sticking up, acting like strange eyebrows. It had a piercing glare that seemed to look into your very heart. Link knew it from somewhere. Then it spoke.

"You have traveled far. I have watched you since you had arrived at the Woodfall Swamp. You are the one; the one who can change the fate of this land, named Termina. It was doomed from the start, hence the name, Termina. Everyone will be terminated; but you can stop this. I can tell. You are a very courageous, young lad. Perhaps you can change the fate of this mountain; bound to be smothered under snow for all eternity.

"How do you know I saved the swamp? I went back in time!"

"I can see past time, itself, young one. I am not like other owls."

Link nodded," Kaepea.. Geabora?"

"No, I am not the owl you have met before, hero. But I am much like him. This land you have stumbled upon, as you may be learning, is much like Hyrule, in many ways." It replied.

"Okay, but what do you want me to do?" Link asked.

"Turn your gaze to the cliff by which you stand. Does a far off cave catch your attention?"

Link nodded, looking across the pit to see a cave carved into a frozen, rock wall.

"It is impossible to reach, most would say. But, behold, it is not!" The owl flapped its wings and hovered in the air," Follow me, young one! I will guide your path with feathers!" With that, he started to flying towards the cave. As he flew, a feather or two would occasionally fall, and land in midair, revealing a path.

Link took in a deep breath and jumped with his good foot over to a feather. He slipped. He had landed on something cold, slippery, and hard like ice. He shivered and stood back up. The owl had already dropped all the feathers needed. It was perched right by the cave's entrance.

Link nodded to himself and started to hobble over to another feather. He fell.

Link screamed and reached up with his good arm and caught himself. The pit below him looked almost bottomless! Link slowly pulled himself up. _So they are in platforms... Interesting! _he thought, jumping over to the next feather. This time, he kept himself from slipping. He hopped past all of the platforms until he had reached the cave. He looked up to the owl, smiling triumphantly.

"Very good! Let this be a lesson. Do not be fooled by the impossible. Because nothing is. You must enter this cave, and learn to see with truth." The owl flapped its wings and flew off.

Link turned and faced the cave, as Tatl spoke," What the heck does that mean?"

"I have no clue." Link replied, limping into the cave.

Link made his way down a long, dark path and out into a small cavern. Four huge boulders rested on all corners of the room. A shaft of light hung down over a chest. It was surprisingly warm. Link made his way over to the chest and opened it, expecting something good. He took out a pair of strange, purple glasses.

"Hows that going to help?" Tatl asked, peeking out of the hat.

"I don't know. Link put them on and walked outside.

There, over the pit, lay floating, ice platforms. They still had the owls feathers.

"He was right!" Link said excitedly, jumping from square to square until he reached the end. He started to walk when suddenly he was stopped by a large, floating, blue goron. He reminded Link of a goron friend. Link looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, let me get out of you-" "-you see me?!" it interrupted quickly. Its serious eyes grew wide.

"Uh - sure. Why?" Link asked him.

"Well, let me tell you, brother," he began," I am the great, goron war hero, Darmani! I went to the Snowhead cavern to investigate the demon who was making it snow so bad, and then it killed me."

"You're dead?" Link asked.

"Yes, but alas, I cannot find rest, for the thought still passes through my mind that my people will all die from never ending cold! I went to the Snowhead Cavern to investigate; and was killed by the great beast there. I watch day in and day out as my people slowly freeze to death in the protection of their own city. My emperor's son cries because he cannot find him, and even humans living on the mountains are doomed!"

"Oh; that's terrible!" Link said sincerely.

"Indeed. I guess I will never find rest," he moaned.

"I can try and help," Link offered, forcing a smile.

"Oh, good! Child who sees me; can you find a way to heal me? Put me at rest?"

_What have I heard recently that heals...? _Link thought. He rubbed his chin, looking up at the cloudy sky. He took out his ocarina, and remembered the mask-man. He put it to his lips, and thought over the song of healing in his head. Once he was sure he had got it right, he started to play its bitter-sweet notes slowly, deeper, and more drawn out; so it would put him to rest. He closed his eyes as he played, putting his effort into the short song. He opened one, to see the goron crying and starting to glow.

The goron was imagining his people, cheering for their dead warrior, and the mountains returning to spring. As Link watched him, he finished his song for the third time and put his ocarina away. Darmani quit crying and looked up; staring Link stariaght in the eye. Link nodded, and Darmani nodded back. He held his chin up and chest high, flexed his muscles, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Link took off the glasses and tucked them in his carpenter bag. Crouching down by the spot the goron had been; he saw a mask. It resembled the face of Darmani. It was big and its facial expression was very serious; like it was a real goron going out to fight.

It was the Goron Mask.

* * *

THE END.

**A/N: **No, not really. Still; I hope you like the chapter!!


	19. Chapter 19: The Snowhead Cavern

**Chapter 19: The Snowhead Temple**

**

* * *

**

A bitter wind blew, stinging Link's face in the cold. He stared down at the mask that lay before him in the cold snow. It was hard to believe that at one point; this mask was a living being. It was now just a hard, fat mask that probably couldn't fit on anyone's face besides a Goron's. Link's hands reached down and gingerly picked it up, as if it were a museum artifact. Link stared in it's empty eyes. They showed no emotion. The mouth didn't even hint it. But something inside Link knew that this mask was far from lifeless and inanimate.

"Um, that was strange," Tatl said, sitting down on Link's shoulder.

"I guess so. I wonder if this mask can turn me into a Goron?" Link said quietly, still investigating the stange mask.

"Or it could just be a dead mask," Tatl began," and the Goron has already passed on."

"I don't know." Link mused, looking up at the sky. A few small flakes of snow blew onto his face, making it colder.

"Are ya' gonna put it on, or are you just gonna sit there and stare up at the sky all day?" Tatl asked, poking his neck.

Link giggled; as her poking tickled him," Eheh... I don't know."

Tatl crossed her arms and shivered," What are you going to do with it, then?"

Link shrugged. He looked back up to the cloudy, dark sky. Link never remembered Death Mountain being so gloomy and cold. He remembered mountains as large rocks with hidden caves, blue sky overhead, and warm weather almost all year-round.

"Hey, what are you doing lost in thought? We need to look for the other giant!" he heard Tatl blurt out.

"I-I'm just thinking of mountains in my homeland." Link responded quickly.

"Well, you can think about those mountains some other time; just put that mask on, and lets get on with this!"

Link nodded and placed the mask on his face. He gasped, it latched onto the edges of his face like the deku mask. It forced itself onto his face and started to mix in with his skin. He gagged as it traveled down his throat and into his organs; internally changing him. It traveled down the rest of his outside body and fused with him. He felt his bones and muscles growing stronger and larger. He was getting taller. He pulled in from the enormous pain. He groaned as he continued to change. He couldn't hold it anymore and pulled back and screamed. His voice mixed in with the Goron's voice and made it deeper.

"Wow, why does it have to do that?!" Tatl exclaimed as soon as he had completely transformed.

"I don't know." Link replied in his deep voice.

Standing at seven feet tall, he was now a goron, who resembled Darmani _very _closely. He had strong, burly muscles and hands covered by red gloves. His tunic was small and only went down a small fraction of his legs. He didn't have the top part of the tunic, so his brawny chest and abs were exposed. His green, pointed hat was only slightly longer than his human one. His boots looked very large; and they were red. His back was very rough and rocky, snow got stuck in the spaces in its rocky surface as it fell. The only difference between him and Darmani was the hair. Link's hair was white and a bit more loose. Darmani's was hard and was probably brown and well textured. Link took in the feel for his new body. It always bewildered him to change state almost completely.

He heard a voice in the very back of his head _I put my spirit in this mask for you. _Link sighed, thankful for the Goron's sacrifice to kill the beast in Snowhead. He threw a quick punch, getting used to his powerful muscles, before turning to Tatl who had jumped off of him as soon as he put the mask on.

"Where should we go?" Link questioned.

"I guess whe should go find the 'Snowhead Cavern'. That's where he said he was killed." she responded. She looked all around, apparently searching for any sign of it.

"I saw another path by the cabin. Think it's up there?" Link asked her.

"I guess we could go take a look. But we can't spend eternity searching the mountains. We hardly have a little more than two days left!"

Link nodded and started to walk over to the icy ramp. His steps were slow, because his legs were not that muscled. He was mostly powerful in his upper body. Tatl drifted along beside him, humming quietly to herself.

"You think we should stop by Goron City-goro?" Link asked.

Then the thought hit him: Why was he saying goro? It was like all of the sudden he was getting the urge to add goro after every other word. Apparently being a goron even changed the way he talked. (Besides his voice.)

"Nah, I say we just find that cavern." Tatl answered.

"Okay, I was just curious-goro."

"Stop saying 'goro'!" she snapped.

"Well-goro, it's actually sort of hard to stop."

"Well... do... something about it! It's annoying me!"

"Okay-goro I'll-goro try-goro to-goro do-goro something-goro." Link said smugly. He purposly said it so many times, just to get on her nerves.

"Ugh! _Stop_!" she ordered.

"Fine."

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the cabin; it was almost dawn. The dark was fading only slightly. The cold wasn't as bad when you were a Goron; except on your back. Link's back felt almost frozen. It probably was, in some places. Tatl was cuddled up in his hat, tired and cold. For even a few seconds, Link wished he could be her. Able to cuddle up in those small, warm places and at least sleep for a bit. Even if the sleep was light. Link was growing tired of walking.

"I wish that there was some other means of getting there-goro!" he complained.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Tatl snapped.

Link suddenly felt the urge to curl up when he thought about going faster. Remembering how he had to trust his instincts to survive as a deku scrub, and let it come naturally to him, he curled up.

"Hey! What are you-" Tatl was cut off as Link started to roll." Ow! You just ran me into the sn- _ow_! Quit you big brute!"

Link snickered as he picked up speed towards the other path up the mountain. Everytime his hat would roll under him, he would hear more complaints from Tatl. As he picked up speed, alls he could hear was her screams. He laughed like a madman as he zipped up the trail, avoiding rocks and trees like he had eyes on the outside. He did it like an expert, though he was only an amatuer.

"_Stop_!" Tatl screeched again.

Link laughed more. By then, he had reached his top speed. Everything was a blur, even though he was limited to what he saw, anyways. He was gliding through the snow like a clipper ship. The air around him was unusually warm. He then felt himself hit air.

"Oh Din, we're flying over a pit! What are you -ow!" Tatl screeched as they landed.

Link regained the speed he had lost from the fall and continued along the winding paths. He hit air again. Tatl was screaming like a terrified woman. Oh that's right; she was! Link felt himself land. He kept on going until he slammed into a rock wall. He went flying back into the snow, laughing the whole way.

Tatl roughly fought her way out of his hat and flew up into the air. She glared at him evily," I hate you! Why would you even _dare_ do that? I could have been _killed_!"

Link stopped laughing," Sorry-goro, but I could not resist!"

Tatl let out a low growl," Don't do it again!"

"Al_right_!" Link exclaimed, annoyed by her lack of humor. _And I thought _I_ had 'fun' problems! _Link thought as he got to his feet.

Link looked behind himself to see where he had gone. There was a long trail along the edge of the mountain leading up to where he was. Little ramps were located along the trail, apparently allowing Gorons to jump the few small pits. Link turned the other way to see where he was going. A long trail led over a giant fall where the bases of three mountains met. The trail led all the way up to the highest mountain, where there appeared to be some sort of tower made of snow and ice. Link started to walk down the snow covered path.

"Why don't you just do your roll and get there faster?" Tatl grumbled, still mad.

Link nodded and curled up and started to roll. He picked up speed as he maneuvered along the narrowing path. If he fell, he died. Luckily, his Goron skills were so good, he managed to keep along the path perfectly.

"Link! Watch o-" Link heard Tatl yell. But it was too late, a giant snowball had already made impact. Snow flew in all directions, but Link plowed through and regained his speed. He felt himself hit another giant, rolling snowball, but kept on going until he slammed into a wall. He flew back from impact a looked up. He was at the top of the other mountain, staring up at the giant tower. Tatl flew over to him.

"That looked pretty cool! Still; is this Snowhead Cavern?"

"I don't know." Link responded flatly as he started to walk around, looking for some sort of entrance or path. He would occasionally punch the building or move away excess snow built up around the walls looking. But he could not find anything. It was like a solid tower, no entrance, no nothing.

"Link, you idiot, look at this!" Tatl exclaimed, flying over by a large, thin path leading up to the tower.

Link looked up and noticed it," Alright-goro! But you don't have to be so mean about it!"

"Whatever."

Link gave her one, quick, mean look before starting to walk up the path. Why did Tatl have to be such a jerk? The path went up about halfway and then stopped at an entrance. Snow fell off the path as Link trudged through it. Soon, he reached the top and proceeded through the small entrance and out into a small room.

He had reached the Snowhead Cavern.


	20. Chapter 20: Anger

**Chapter 20**

**Sleeping Anger**

**

* * *

**

"What's with the Majora's Mask on balloons and stuff?" Tatl mused as Link led them into a small room. Ice grew on the sides of the room like pillars.

The floor was hard, and lightly covered in dirty snow. There was no door ahead. Just a solid block forced into the wall with a picture of the Majora's Mask. It was just a solid black painting. Link walked up to the block and gave it a powerful punch. It didn't budge.

"That's unfortunate... Try pushing." Tatl suggested.

He placed his hands on the large, stone block and started to push with all his upper body strength. It moved less than an inch. Link shoved harder and managed to force the block into a hole. It slammed hard into the hole, with a sound loud enough to wake up the whole temple. He walked through a small hallway where the walls were nothing but thick, cold ice. He made his way into a small, square room with three doors on every end. A small, mound of snow was resting in the middle of the floor.

Link advanced towards the mound when suddenly it jumped out at him!

Link was knocked back onto the ground. He heard the mound of snow howl. And without needing anyone to tell him, he had realized that a wolfos was attacking him.

Link pushed hismelf up onto his feet with his powerful arms. He located the wolfos on the other side of the room, getting ready to pounce. Link ran forward and threw a severe punch with all his might. He sent the wolfos flying into the wall with a few whimpers. Taking no chances of letting it live, he started to throw punches like mad, swiftly and powerfully. The injured wolfos still tried to claw and bite at his arms and fists. With every punch, the slower it became.

Eventually, just by looking at the bruised and bloody body, Link knew it was time to stop. It had stopped fighting back, and it had stopped moving. It was dead.

"I liked it better when you had a sword."

"Uh, I don't know-goro! I like the strength."

"Whatever. Just get a move on!" she ordered.

Link scowled, marching off towards the door on the right. Why did she have to be such a jerk? Forcing the door open, he found himself in a large, rocky room that seemed to have a faint, orange glow about it. The ground was slick and coated lightly with ice, and a narrow, broken bridge stretched across to the other end of the room. It looked rotted and frozen. Human-sized ice figures stood on ledges, blow an icy mist over the bridge. Link looked down, off the cliff. Lava was burning down below.

"Looks like it might be active-goro!" Link stated, looking down at the hot, glowing liquid at the bottom.

"Yeah, I would've guessed that when - look out!"

Link dove forward and slid on the slick ice and into the rock wall. He turned. Tatl was hovering above him, and there was a mess of ice jutting up from the ground, right where he had been. One of the ice figures had turned to face them. Link jumped up on his feet and ran out of the way, right as the figure blew.

"Roll across the bridge!" Tatl cried.

Link curled up and started to roll as quickly as possible. He was speeding up. He was faster, and then he hit air. He felt himself rolling through the air. He hit and uncurled. He pushed himself up and still found himself on the bridge.

He turned to see one of the figures, blowing the mist towards him! Link charged across the bridge right as the icy mist reached where he had been. Too close!

The two were now on a smaller ledge. One door was carved into the wall, with stairs leading up. Link knew he couldn't jump in this form. Tatl turned to see a door across from them. She pointed towards it as Link ran forward and shoved it open. He closed it behind himself and look up.

He was in a colossal room that seemed to stretch up into the sky. Apparently this was the main part of the tower. The walls were made from brown mountain rock. Snow fell from the white above. Was it day time _already_? Link scanned the area he was in to see several doors. There were several rock paths leading to the different doors. Below the paths was glowing lava. Link could hear it hissing and bubbling. Steam rising from the bottom seemed to warm up the bottom area he was in.

"Quit looking around and get going!" Tatl snapped.

"Look-goro, I have to know where I'm going! You don't have to be such a huge jerk about every little thing, _princess_!" Link said in a low, threatening tone.

Tatl narrowed her eyes," Don't ever call me th-"

"-and I suppose you can do something about me-goro?" Link interrupted with a smirk.

"Whatever." Tatl sighed, flying up over his head.

Link continued on his way. He ran up the path before him down another path and in front of a door blocked by a huge chunk of ice. Link shrugged, knowing the ice wall would be no match for him. He punched it hard. Nothing happened. He frowned and punched it harder than before. Nothing happened.

"Maybe it's too hard for your fists, you dumb-"

"I see that!" Link snapped irritatedly. He ran back down the path and through the door he had entered with. He turned to face the door in the wall. If he could reach that... Link leaned his heavy body forward, reaching his arms out. With a deep breath, he fell forward. His arms caught him. He pulled himself up. He cameout in a decently sized, square-room. a few glowing tiles were scattered about. There was a strange, square platform resting on the ground. It seemed to go deeper.

"I doubt you'll be able to pull it up." Tatl mocked.

"Watch me!" Link said, marching over to the platform.

"Whatever..." Tatl muttered.

"Your fairy is right. It's impossible to pull up. Not even Goht could knock it out." Link heard a voice say from across the room as soon as he leaned over by the platform.

"Huh?" Link swerved to see a large, mysterious figure wearing a blue robe standing on one of the glowing tiles. He wore a hat that resembled a wizard's. It was big and created a deep shadow over his face, so it was impossible to identify who it was. He was chuckling quietly to himself. His large, blue eyes never left Link.

"My name is Wizrobe of ice. I would say 'nice to meet you' or 'what is your name?', but I don't want to make attachments with my victims before I kill them." he greeted.

"I see-goro..." Link responded cooly.

The figure laughed," I guess I can still say 'bye', though! So; bye!" he then disappeared.

Links eyes darted all around. He saw a bright flash. Wizrobe magically appeared on one of the glowing tiles. He laughed and sent an icy blast flying towards Link. Tatl flew out of the way, but Link was far to slow. He absorbed the blast head-on and found himself in a bunch of hard, icy crystals. Wizrobe was laughing hysterically.

Link was freezing. It burned it was so cold! He struggled and grunted, but he just could not break free! He finally managed to muscle out his right arm and start to bang on the ice trapping him to the ground. Only tiny fragments flew off.

_Oh boy. I'm going to freeze to death. I am going to die. Oh... I just gotta take off this mask! I can't die as a Goron! _Link thought as he started to grow numb. He reached with his free arm and started to pull on the mask hard. A blue aura surrounded his face. The next thing he knew, he was a human! His smaller body fell from the big hole in the ice molded like the Goron. He had broken free!

His arm was now broken again, but it was better than being frozen! He tucked the mask in his bag back up quickly and turned to see the wizrobe had disappeared again!

_Snap! _Wizrobe appeared on a tile further away. He laughed and sent another icy blast forward. Link grabbed his broken shield arm with his good arm and raised it up right as the blast hit. Ice formed up all around the shield, yet Link was untouched. He smiled triumphantly and ran back to face the Wizrobe. He was gone again!

Link turned to see him appear in a glowing tile very near to him. Link drew his sword quickly and cried out. He darted forward and hacked frantically at the Wizrobe. He felt his sword slice through the cloak. Wizrobe screamed and disappeared.

He appeared in another flash across the room. Then, another Wizrobe appeared on the tile by that. Then another one by that. Soon, all the glowing tiles had Wizrobes in them. Link's eyes studied each one carefully. Then they all raised up to send the icy spell his way.

"Oh, that's not good..." Tatl muttered.

He looked all around frantically, not knowing which one was real! He looked over to see one spinning and gathering more power, unlike all the others. But that one was too far. Link just had to avoid the next place because he could not reach that one.

Then, it sudden bursts of magic, the Wizrobes all appeared again.

"Go for the spinning one on your left!" Tatl cried.

Link turned to see a Wizrobe spinning right beside him. Link thrust his sword forward and impaled it. Wizrobe screamed. His clones disappeared, and he fell over, gasping for air.

"Y...you...I-I...I will destroy...yo..." the Wizrobe trailed off and faded into nothingness. Then, from where he disappeared, something else started to come into view.

It was a chest!

Link walked forward jubilantly. He forced open the old wooden chest and looked inside. There was a red quiver. Link took them out and looked them over, confused. But for some reason, it seemed almost familiar. _It looks better... _he thought to himself.

He looked up, now noticing ledges on the wall, and a few human sized ice figures. Link hurried out of the room.

He took off his other quiver and inserted all of his arrows in the bridge-room. He tucked the old quiver in his carpenter bag. Placing the quiver on his back, he turned to walk towards the door.

"Good job... or whatever." Tatl said, landing on his sholder.

"If you don't mean it... then don't say it!" Link snapped.

"What did I do?!" Tatl snapped.

"Well, I just don't get that attitude you always have towards me! _Especially_ as of late!"

Tatl rubbed her eyes. Deep, purple circles went around them," Ugh... whatever."

"See?!"

"Link - you're giving me a headache!" she snapped irritably.

"Ugh!" Link groaned, walking out the door.

"Hey, why are you so mad?!" she cried.

"Well... well... because _you_ are!" Link retorted.

Tatl rolled her eyes and did not respond. Link continued to hop over the gap and go through the door leading into the main part of the tower. He gasped as he was confronted by a figure of ice. This one was not positioned firmly on the ground. It could move!

Link drew his sword and readied himself for a fight. The creature ran forward and swung its sword. Link raised his and parried the attack. The creature went at him again. Link kept his blade up to deflect it. Link then went on offense and charged forward. He swung his sword hard and hit the ice monster. Small chips of ice flew to the side. But there was so significant damage done at all.

The ice monster brought it's sword down quickly where Link was standing. He barely had enough time to run out of the way.

Link tucked his sword in and took out his bow. He looked over to Tatl who was hovering comfortably in front him.

"Tatl! Take an arrow from the quiver and place it in my bow and pull back!"

"No. It won't do any good!" she replied defiantly.

"Tatl!" Link cried.

"What?! I told you it won't-"

"It's the only chance we've got! My sword won't make the cut!"

Tatl gritted her teeth and flew towards Link's quiver. She lugged one of the arrows and and managed to position it on the bow with some help from Link's spare fingers. She flew back and pulled on the arrow and string. Link took aim and nodded. Tatl let go.

_Hiss! _The arrow disappeared in a sudden, grand ball of fire that was flying towards the ice figure at impossible speeds. The arrow met the surface of the creature and melted it almost instantly. Link let out a small cry in triumph. He ran forward and looked down at the ground where the monster had been. It was just one big puddle now!

"Good work." Link said quietly, tucking his bow away.

"See?! I just saved your but and that's _it_?!" Tatl cried.

"What?! What do you want me to say?!" Link retorted.

"Well... I dunno... but that was rude!"

"We excuse me, princess!"

"Don't you dare call me that aga-"

"And you still couldn't do anything!"

"Oh yes I could! I could... I could..."

"See?!"

"Oh be quiet! So what fairies are small?"

Link stood in silence, glaring at her hatefully. His heart burned with anger. He was not sure why he was feeling like this. It was like his head was hueting, his eyes were going to leak out of his head, and he just did not want to move. His face seemed to be warm, although the tower was freezing. _Maybe I'm tired?_

"T-Tatl..."

"What?!" she snapped, raising a fist.

"I... I think we're just tired."

"What do you mean?" she asked, slowly lowering her fist.

"Well; we haven't had sleep in awhile. And I just feel terrible."

"Yeah... maybe you're right."

* * *

**A/N: **After the long wait, I present chapter 20. Oooh boy. It was short. I was just suffering from writers block. I'm a little tired, so sorry if the chapters quality is poor. I'll make sure you enjoy the next chapter, no matter if it's short or long.

EDIT: I have just updated the chapter. Note: the fight at the end was made up so they could resolve their problems.


	21. Chapter 21: Long Way up

**Chapter 21:**

**It's a long way up, and we've got a short time to get there!**

**

* * *

**

"Well..." Link said, breaking the ice between him and Tatl after a few minutes of waiting in silence.

"Um... Lets go?" she suggested.

"I can melt the ice with my arrows now." Link said, clearing his voice, walking towards the huge mound of ice he had confronted earlier.

"Alright. Get your bow ready," she ordered, somewhat nicer, reaching into his quiver for another fire arrow. Link held his bow up.

Tatl inserted the arrow and pulled back, using her wings to do so. Link pointed the bow at the mound of rock-hard ice and let go. This was a loud and steaming _HISS!_ as the arrow shot out and disappeared in a ball of fire. The ice melted with a more soothing _hiss..._ as steam rose up from it's melting figure. Then, all that was left was a door, surrounded by cold water. Link took a step towards it and opened it. It was freezing!

He closed the door behind himself.

The two found themselves in a large, cave-like room, with solid, stone pillars rising into the air. A door was at the end, but it looked locked. Massive shards of ice hung from the ceiling, razor-sharp. Link approached the smallest pillar and climbed on. It was coated thinly by clear ice. The surface was slick and wet. He struggled for balance while Tatl floated nonchalantly above his head.

"Don't slip." she told him, looking down with a small, amused smile.

Link snarled and looked up," Trying, here!"

"Okay." she replied, rubbing her fingers together for warmth.

Link looked to the next pillar. It rose up somewhat higher than the one he was already on. If he jumped he could probably make it. He nodded to himself and took a deep breath. Tensing his muscles, he took a moment. Then he jumped. He cried out as he did, realeasing his energy. He latched on to the slippery surface and held for dear life. He gradually started to pull himself up until he was standing. He wiped his damp arms off.

Tatl started to clap," Keep going!"

"I can't tell if you're serious, or sarcastic." Link grumbled, tensing himself for the next pillar, which was even higher.

As he did so, something started to shake above his head. Suddenly, a heavy, sharp, blade of ice fell on the pillar he was on, knocking him off. Link cried out as he fell onto the cold, hard ground. He moaned as he looked up. It had missed him by less than an inch.

"You okay?!" Tatl cried, flying right in front of his face.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Link replied, forcing himself back onto his feet.

"Alright, maybe you should move faster. Wouldn't want more ice... things, falling on your head." Tatl warned.

"Yeah."

Link scratched his head and climbed back onto the first pillar. He made his way back to the pillar he had fallen from. He tensed up and jumped to the next. He pulled himself up and looked around. All the rest of the pillars were the same height. A few pillars down, he saw a snow-coated platform, with a large mound of snow on it.

Hearing the shaking noise again, Link dove into the next pillar, right as a large shard of ice fell where he had been.

"Close one." he heard Tatl say, before she cried," Hurry! Before the next one falls!"

Link nodded," Alright!" He jumped onto the next one, then the next, and jumped one last time to land on the platform.

"Good job!" Tatl congratulated, flying down by his side.

Link gave her a weak smile and looked down at his broken arm. It was starting to sting. Link groaned and looked at the mound of snow. Without waiting to think, he approached it and started to pull snow off of it with his good arm. The process was slow and grueling. He was pulling off a little more than a handful each time. His hand burned from the imense cold.

"Try the Goron mask." Tatl said, becoming annoyed with his slow work.

"Alright." Link replied quietly, taking out the mask.

After a few painful seconds as the mask transformed him, he was a Goron again.

Using his large, powerful arms, he had the mound cleared in less than a minute, revealing an old chest. Link popped it open in one swift move. The lock was so old it snapped right off. Link pulled out a small, silver key that was inside.

"Great, now you can unlock the door!" Tatl stated.

Link turned and jumped off of the ledge. He landed on the ground, his body was so solid it made the fall completely harmless. He tramped over to the door and placed the key it and unlocked it. Forcing the door open, he came out into another cave-like room, this one being large and less crowded. It seemed somewhat brighter, too.

A path, snaking up the side of the cavern, led to a door. A huge, boulder-sized mountain of ice took up half the trail.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Tatl asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nope." Link responded.

"Dear gods, it seems your Goron brain has forgotten what you can do. Fire arrow...?"

Link nodded quickly and took off the mask. Becoming human again, he tucked it in the carpenter's bag and grabbed his bow. Tatl grabbed an arrow from the quiver and inserted it for him. With Tatl pulling back on the string, Link took aim.

As soon as Tatl let go, the arrow was landing on the ice mound. The tremendous fire from the arrow melted the great, boulder-of-ice in a few short seconds. Link grinned and hurried up the path to the door. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Hurry kid, it's got a long way up to the top, and we've got a short time to get there!" Tatl ushered.

"I think we have some time. The only way we've gone is up." Link replied," Besides, I think it's still morning."

"I think you'll find time passes quickly when you're busy." Tatl mumbled.

Link shrugged and opened the door and came out into a box-shaped room. It was large, and the ceiling, walls, and floor were made up of some strange tile. There were five tiles on the floor, spread out, glowing magically.

"You'll pay for what you have done to my brother." Link heard a booming voice say from nowhere.

Link drew his sword in response, memories of the Wizrobe flooding back.

In a burst of magical light on the center tile, a large cloaked figure appeared. It's pointed, wizards' cap shrouded it's face.

"Not you..." Link said aloud.

"Hi."

Before Link's brain could register what was happening, he felt himself pushed hard by a strong force. He was bashed up against the wall, left with a pain like fire. His vision blurred and faded. Everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22: Climbing to the Heavens

**Chapter 22**

**Climbing Towards the Heavens I**

**

* * *

**

"_...Link...! Hurry! Before he throws... aaahh! Get up, please...! He's trying to _kill me, retard! Wake up!" Link awoke to hear Tatl screaming at the top of his voice.

He opened his eyes to see her dodging several ice blasts the Wizrobe was throwing at her. He stood up on his shaking feet and drew his sword. His broke arm was stinging uncontrollably. He grunted in pain as he located the Wizrobe still at the center of the room. He narrowed his eyes and let out a loud battle cry, racing towards it.

As he brought his sword down to kill the Wizrobe, he disappeared. Link tried to catch himself, yet he fell on the hard ground, hitting his chin really hard.

"Ugh... hurt..." He mumbled, pushing himself back up," Tatl... where is-"

"-Watch out!" she interrupted.

Link jumped to the side, right as an Ice blast landed on the center, glowing tile. Link cried out as he fell to the ground again. He could hear the Wizrobe laughing.

"Stupid fool! That'll teach you! But don't think I'm done! How 'bout I show you a neat magic trick, little boy?" he taunted.

Link stood up and let out a low growl, showing his defiance. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the Wizrobe. After a second of searching, the four outside tiles filled with Wizrobes.

"Can't reach us!" that said in union.

"Tatl, help!" Link called, taking out his bow.

"Sure thing, kid!" she called back, flying down and pulling an arrow out and placing it in.

Link took aim and shot at one of the Wizrobes. The arrow was instantly surrounded by a hissing ball of fire as it shot at it. There was a huge explosion, and the Wizrobe in that corner faded away.

"Wrong one!" the other three taunted.

"Tat-"

"Coming!" she snapped irritably, placing in another arrow. She pulled back as Link aimed for the other.

"Now!" Link shouted.

Tatl let go, letting the fire arrow hit the Wizrobe and explode in a magnificent orange flare. It hit the real one! The fakes disappeared and the Wizrobe gasped.

"No!" he cried, disappearing in an eruption of light.

Before Link could turn, he was already appearing in the middle. All Link remembered was the loud _crash! _as he appeared in the hard Ice crystals, breaking them. Several cut him, and he staggered and fell over.

Link smiled. The Ice Wizrobe's brother has sealed his fate by firing that ice blast there. Link cried out and charged forward, raising his Kokiri Sword over his head. He brought it down hard on the Wizrobe's chest. The Wizrobe screamed, and squirmed, and then fell silent and still.

"You... killed... me...? That's impossi...ble..." he croaked, before fading into nothingness.

"Good job, kid!" Tatl cried, flying down by his side.

"It's Link!" he snarled.

"Whatever." Tatl responded, scratching her small shoulder.

Link looked around himself, when unexpectedly, a chest appeared in front of him from nothingness. Link plodded toward it on his tired legs.

"Hope it contains something good. I'm tired." he mumbled, opening it, to reveal a large, stone key.

He reached in a pulled it out," It's heavy." he stated, observing it for a moment, before tucking the key into his carpenters' bag. He immediently felt the weight come on his back.

Link could tell Tatl was observing the key as he tucked it away," I see." she replied.

"Alright, lets go." Link declared, looking around.

"Wait- there's only one door?" Tatl exclaimed.

"I guess so...?" Link said uselessly.

"Well, that was a waste!" Tatl spat.

"Nah, I think this key will come in handy; soon." Link said, walking out the door, down the trail, through the pillar room, and back into the main room. Bits of bitterly cold snow still fell from the large, open top. It seemed a little darker outside.

"It's getting close to sunset. Kid-"

"-Link!" he interrupted furiously.

"..._-__Link!,_" she corrected, waving her fists in the air," well, lets get a move on! We don't have that much time!"

"Okay, I'm going." Link muttered with annoyance edged into his voice. He looked around, before spotting a metal door on the other side, one of which they had not gone through. He ran towards it and opened it and traveled up a long flight of stairs, and out into the main room again, except this time, he was higher. He looked down at the grounds he had just been. Without the lava boiling just below, it was much colder up where he was. The young boy shivered as a breeze came down from the open roof.

"Okay, so, how to we get across?" Tatl asked, looking at the center of the area. Four trails led up from four doors at each compass direction, going out to meet each other. But at the end of each trail, there were small ramps, and a hole right in the center.

Link thought for a moment, until he remembered the bridge. He smiled and took the Goron mask out of his bag. He placed it on and let it transform him into a Goron. He slammed a fist into his palm and took a breath before curling up. He started to roll forward. The slick, thin ice that was on top of the trail slowed him down, so he had time to get his momentum up. Finally, things started to heat up around him, and he shot off. He flew over the ramp at the end and landed on the trail in front of the one he was on. He rolled until stopped by a hard, cold wall. He was thrown on the ground and forced to uncurl.

He looked up through the small daze he was in to see a huge mound of ice blocking the door. He stood up and shook his head and took the mask off and tucked it in his bag. He took his bow out now in human form and motion for Tatl to take and arrow out.

After a few seconds, the ice was melting from the fire arrow.

"Yes!" Link cried out triumphantly.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble kid, but you've only got two arrows left." Tatl told him, smiling when disappointment and worry changed his expression.

"...Whatever, lets go." he said after a short, awkward silence.

"Sure thing."

Link made his way through the door and up a long flight of steps and through a door and out into a small room with a crank in the middle.

"I wonder what this is for...?" Link asked himself out loud, walking towards it and brushing his hand across the ropes coiled on it. He grabbed and handle and started to turn. It wouldn't budge. He pulled and heaved, yet it wouldn't move.

"Try the other way, moron!" Tatl ordered.

Link growled and started to do it the other way. He pulled it free and started to turn he did so, the ropes traveled off the device and out through a hole in the wall.

After a second, Link stopped," Where's it going?"

"I'll check!" Tatl said, flying towards an exit door right by the door they came in through. Link watched her as she silently looked at the door.

"...after I open this door...?" she hinted impatiently.

"_Sorry_!" Link retorted, racing over to the door and opening it for her. He slowly walked back to his position at the crank.

A second later, Tatl flew back in excitedly," Keep pulling! Don't asked why, I'll just tell you when to stop!" she cried.

Link took hold of the handle and started to turn the crank as she flew back out through the door. After a few seconds, when his arms were growing tired, he heard her shout:

"Perfect!"

Link raced out through the door and found himself even higher in the main room. He found a path leading out to the center, and a crude elvator running on ropes being pulled by the crank at the end of the stone ledge.

"That can get us up!" Tatl declared gleefully.

"How do we get ourselves up without pulling the crank?" Link asked as the thought hit him.

"Oh..." Tatl mumbled, a sad expression filling her face, which later turned into a thoughtful one," hey, how about I get on, and you- wait I have wings, so that wouldn't work. What about - nah, we couldn't get them to do anything for us..." she looked up at him," sorry, kid. Can't figure anything out."

Link thought for a moment. Tatl had wings, right? And he didn't. That was it," Tatl, I know this is going to seem hard, but I'm going to get on the elevator, and you turn the crank so that I go up! Then you just fly after m-"

Tatl stared at him in disbelief for a long period of time," You kiddin' me?"

"Nope." Link replied smugly.

"No way!" Tatl screamed.

"Got any other ideas?" Link asked tauntingly.

"Well, actually... no. Fine." she grumbled, before flying into the crank room.

Link smiled and stepped on to the old, wooden platform, sealed into one piece by thin ice. A second later, the elevator started to gradually go up towards the heavens. Yet it was so slow, Link wondered if the moon would crash before he got all the way up. The thing wobbled and shaked. Link feared it would break before he reached the top. He took in a deep breath, holding on to the railing tightly. A few floors up, he finally reached the final path.

"Alright!" he called down as loudly as possible.

A second later, Tatl flew up in front of him, panting," Never... again!"

"Sure thing." Link mimicked her, clapping his hands together and walking towards a large, stone door at the end of the room, chained by a large lock in the center.

Link took out the key from his back and inserted it and turned. The chains and lock fell to the ground in a short racket. The lock rolled for a second before falling off the edge.

"Ready, kid?" Tatl whispered grimly.

"S-sure... thing..." Link voiced, taking a cautious step towards the door, remembering the last fight.


	23. Chapter 23: Goht

**Chapter 23**

**Goht**

**

* * *

**

Link entered the dark cave room and looked around, squinting his eyes to see though the darkness. The door shut and sealed behind him with a loud _boom! _Link jerked in surprised and turned around, and took a deep breath.

"I don't like this... It's turning into last time..." Tatl whispered.

Link looked up at her in response. In the darkness she looked more like a glowing, yellow ball with wings, like she did in the sewers back at Clock Town.

Suddenly, things lit up, and Link found himself in a cave-like room, with two paths running off in different directions. A huge chunk of ice was in the middle. Through the thick ice, Link could see a strange, animal-like form behind the ice. It's size was colossal!

Before he did anything, Tatl was already taking out a fire arrow. Link grabbed the bow and held it out as Tatl inserted the arrow and pulled back on the strings. Link pointed it at the block of ice and nodded swiftly. Tatl let go as it raced over to the block of Ice, becoming a huge ball of fire. As it made impact, it exploded, melting the ice in just a few seconds.

Link gasped, getting a better look at the beast. It looked large and made of metal. A human-like face was carved into it's front, and Horns stuck out from the sides of it's head, giving it a ominous look. The metal plated on it's large body had a lot of red, and green paints on them, some of which was faded, revealing the grey metal underneath. It was completely still.

"Oh... my... gods...! It's _huge_!" Tatl hissed.

"Yeah..." Link whispered back. His heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour. He drew his sword, scared to death.

"I think we sh-"

Tatl was interrupted by a sudden bellow. The ground shook hard. Link yelped as the beast started to shake. Then it raised it's hooves in the air and roared again. It slammed them back down and charged forward. A hoof hit Link as it did so, sending him back flying.

Link got up and groaned. The beast was running down a path.

"Hurry, kid! Before it gets away!" Tatl cried.

Link nodded, taking out his Goron mask. He placed it on and let it transform him. He grunted and curled up and started to roll forward, gaining speed as he went. As he rolled faster and faster, the air started to heat up. Then he shot off at terrific speeds, in hot pursuit for the beast. He couldn't see, but by the thundering hooves he had a clue where he was.

Suddenly, a second later he hit a ramp. He flew into the air, still rolling fast. Then he came down and landed on something rough and metal. He heard a roar as he uncurled and landed on the ground. The beast was squirming, trying to stand up. Link smiled and curled his hands into fists, marching forward, he threw one rock-hard fist down into it's face. It left a huge dent and the beast roared.

Link did another punch with the other fist, except harder this time. It left another dent. Suddenly, the beast stood up and rammed Link into the rock-wall. Link cried out in his deep voice and rolled out into the trail. The beast started to run the other way. Link curled up and chased after it.

"You can't get away from me-goro!" he shouted at the beast as he rolled after it.

A second later he hit something, and he could tell it wasn't the beast. Link cried out and uncurled, to find himself flat out of the ground, a rock pillar in front of him. He shook his head and curled up and started to roll after it. A second later, he heard Tatl call:

"Watch out, there's another pillar!"

Link veered to the side, barely avoiding the pillar. He continued rolling until he hit air again. He soared through and landed on the beast, knocking it into the wall.

He uncurled in mid-air and landed. He ran over to the beast and grabbed a horn. Pulling with all his might, he managed to roll it over, revealing it's stomach, which was made of a thinner metal. He brought his fist down on it, tearing through and hitting the beast's insides, which felt more like more metal.

Link growled and brought down another punch which tore through, making the beast roar in pain. Link yelped and jumped to the side as the beast rolled over and stood up. It looked ready to start running again!

"Oh no you don't!" Link yelled, running into one of it's arms. The beast roared and stumbled back, just barely able to keep it's footing.

It looked down at Link with it's blank, human eyes and rammed it's metal head into him, knocking him up against the wall. As Link started to approach it again, it rammed it's head even harder into him. Link groaned in pain. His rock-solid stomach felt like it would fall apart.

Link ran forward, barely able to dodge the next attack. He brought a fist down on it's hoof, which resulted in a loud, eardrum-crushing bellow. It looked at him, and started to glow. Link saw Tatl fly over to him.

"Thank gods you're okay!" she cried. Her eyes turned to the glowing beast," Why's he glowing?"

"Don't know-goro..." Link replied quietly.

Suddenly, it's eyes started to glow, and a huge, powerful blast shot out and hit link. Link screamed as he was thrown across the room. He growled and got up and ran back to the beast, his body hurting like fire.

"I'm gonna show you!" Link told it in a booming voice, grabbing a leg and pulling as hard as his muscles would allow him.

The beast cried out as it fell into the wall. Link marched up to it and rammed a hard elbow into it's shoulder. The beast cried out and tried to stand. Link hit it again on it's leg, making it fall back into the wall.

"Now-goro, you're gonna really-"

Before Link could finish his sentence, the beast was standing and ramming a horn into Link. Link screamed as he flew into the wall and fell limp to the ground.

He rolled over on his bumpy back and looked down at his stomach. It was cracked and brown blood was coming up from the cracks. It was putting him in so much pain he thought he would pass out from it all. He cried out again when he couldn't contain his pain and put both hands on the wound. He felt like dieing.

The next thing he knew, a yellow fairy was in front of him," You okay? C'mon, you're a tough Goron, or whatever! Just... do... get up, hurry!"

Link shook his head and tried to stand. Tatl screeched and flew away and Goht walked over to the injured Goron and loomed over him like a hurricane distant in the gulf. Link winced as he tried to sit up, but Goht shoved him back down with a firm hoof. Steam rose up from it's back as it roared. Link groaned, starting to force himself on his feet.

_Crash! _He felt himself rammed up against the wall. He cried out and fell back onto his back. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the beast stood over him again.

Link knew what he was going to have to do to put this beast out of business. He placed his hands on the edges of his face and started to pull. The mask left his body. Now in his human form, he stood up and raced away right as the beast rammed into the ground where he had been. Link reached into his carpenters' bag and grabbed a bomb. Lighting it with one of the matches that he had found in his bag, he threw it at the beast. It hit it on the side and exploded. The beast roared and staggered and swayed for a moment, before catching it's balance.

"Link, it's started to glow again!" Tatl yelled.

Link nodded to her and started to run in circles around the beast. He kept running, even though he was starting to cramp up. Suddenly, there was an explosion of electrical light, and a large blast shot out, barely missing Link's head. Link stopped running to catch his breath. The scars from his fight with the Wolfos were aching again.

"Link, the thing is glowing again!" Tatl warned again.

He looked up at the beast in response to see it glowing brighter and brighter by the second. He reached into his bag and pulled out another bomb. He lit it and threw it on top of the monster. A second later, there was a loud explosion, and the beast was forced to the ground. Link sheathed his sword and pulled out his Goron mask.

As soon as he put it on his face, and three seconds later, he was a Goron. He snarled and tramped over to the monster while it was down. He curled his large fingers around it's left horn, and started to pull. As he strained, his stomach started to burn, yet he just kept pulling. He heard something tear. Then he heard something snap. Then, he tore the beast's head off!

A roar erupted from the body as Link dropped the head on the ground. He raised his fists up in a defensive stance, preparing himself for the next attack. But there never was one. Instead, the beast just roared and stood up and started to run. It ran straight into the other wall with a magnificent force, shaking the whole room. It fell over, and a second later, rocks shaken from the roof above started to fall. They landed all on top of the monster. There was a few large sparks rapid explosions, and then everything was quiet. The head of the beast then disappeared.

"You did it!" Tatl exclaimed as Link took off his mask and tucked it away in his bag.

"Yeah... s-sure." he muttered, flinching as every wound he had acquired started to sting and ache.

"You okay, kid?"

"Y-yeah." he replied, rubbing his broke arm.

A second later, a large light appeared, and the human-like face of the beast fell to the ground. It was about the same size of the Oldawa mask. It was glowing mysteriously.

Link limped over to it and carefully picked it up. It was made of metal, just like it had been on the beast. It was fairly heavy. Then there was a bright burst of light, and Link found himself in a very strange place. He was on a stone pillar, which rose out of pink water. Pink steam and red clouds loomed everywhere. Red water fell from invisible waterfalls in different places.

Link heard a loud _humming_ sound. His his scanned the whole area, looking for the source. He knew it was the giant, though.

"That's familiar." Tatl commented, staring off into the distance.

After a few seconds, the sound started to take the rhythm it had last time. Then, from the clouds, and huge giant appeared. It seemed more burly and muscular than the other one, and just a tad bit taller.

Tatl flew a few feet above Link and called out to it," Who are you guys? What do you want from us?"

"Guardians." came the slow, drawn out reply in the loud, echoing voice.

"Guardians? For what?" Tatl asked, as steam covered the giant from view. It started to hum it's old song and everything started to fall apart," Wait! I still haven't asked everything! Wait!" Tatl called after it.

A second later, Link found himself floating through a white void. The air was warm and relaxing. He felt so at ease. He sighed instinctivly, letting his body float. Then he was standing outside on the mountain, in front of the cabin. The tears from his fights in his clothes were still there, but the wounds were not. His broke arm was just a little better and less sore.

"Wow." was all Link could say.

"Yeah, what happened?" Tatl exclaimed, looking all around.

The tree behind Link was full of leaves, and the ground only had a few patches of snow on it. The grass was green and beautiful. The only place that looked snowy was far up at the top of Mount Snowpeak. The cabin no longer had smoke coming from its chimney. The air was tons warmer. Link took in a deep breath. Water poured from the side of the mountain, creating a small stream behind him. A frog croaked in the distance. He could also hear crickets. Everything seemed so much more alive!

"Hey, Tatl," Link began, remembering their trip up the mountain," what about the Goron baby?"

"I'm not sure. Look kid, we have to go back in time anyways. In a few hours it'll be the final day. I say we just head back to Clock Town, see if we can snag an hour or two of rest if we make it in time, sound like a deal?"

Link rubbed his tired eyes with his good arm and hand and shook his head," Tatl, I just want to get the whole ordeal over with. Lets go back in time and get a start on things."

Tatl rubbed her eyes as link did so," Alright, play your song thingy."

Link nodded and reached into his bag and pulled out his ocarina. He was surprised that the fragile, clay instrument had not shattered. He placed the mouth piece on his lips and placed his fingers on the first notes and blew. He played the whole song, and was whisked away and the land disappeared around him.

He went falling down the white void. The clocks ticked and turned. He saw the brown spot growing in size beneath him.


	24. Chapter 24: No Way Forward

**Chapter 24: **

**No Way Forward**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Link landed, the void vanished around him. He took in a deep sun was rising high in the air. The sky was still golden and orange, but lighting up more and more. The construction workers shed sweat as they hammered in nails and carried boards around and tied ropes. Mutoh supervised and shouted at them every time they messed up even slightly. Thinking back, they reminded Link of the carpenters in his homeland. Maybe even just like them. The guard at the gate was whistling quietly to himself as he watched the South Plaza. The child and his dog were leaving for West Town and a few people were coming in from East and West Town. A burly man passed Link, carrying a large and heavy box. The moon was higher in the sky.

"Hey kid, doesn't this all seem just a little strange?" Tatl asked, gazing around.

"Why would it?" Link asked curiously.

"Doesn't it seem to skip a few minutes every time we time travel? Like - for example - the first time we entered Clock Town, er, the first time _you_ did, remember how the kid hadn't come to play with that dog over there yet? And there were fewer people? Then the second time we came, well um, catching my drift?"

Link thought about it for a moment in his head," Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder why?"

"I think... hey! Remember how we saw ourselves last time?" Tatl reminded him.

"Nope. I remember _you_ said you did."

"Well, maybe it does that to separate our times, so we don't bump into each other!"

"Alright, whatever." Link said with a sigh.

"Link, I think I want to prove this to you." Tatl continued, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nah, I believe you. Lets go and get to the ... where was it again?"

"Ocean, but no, I want to prove this to you." she prolonged.

"No, you don't. Lets go, I'm getting more tired by the minute." he protested.

"C'mon! If I'm the only one to see it, you need to be able to! Lets _go_!" she pleaded, egging him on.

"Um... No."

"What?"

"No."

"Gods!" she groaned, pulling some of her long hair tightly,"Fine! Follow me, ki- I mean Link!" she ordered in a stern voice, flying off to the corner.

Link sighed and walked after her with his shoulders down. He turned around the corner to face her. She was probably making this all up anyway. He looked up directly in her small fairy eyes and waited for her to say something to him. Was she trying to pull a prank? He oculd not tell. Her old pranking habits could be coming back, possibly. Link decided to ask her.

"This isn't all a prank, is it?" he asked, raising his brow suspiciously.

"Alright," she continued, ignoring him," look around the corner. Just wait, look around, I'm sure you'll see yourself." she commanded in a nicer voice.

Link sighed a deep, exhausted breath and peered around. He looked over to the bench they had sat on before and gasped. He saw himself at the other end of the plaza, slowly closing his eyes. Tatl was wandering around the walls.

"I see us!" Link hissed.

"Exactly." Tatl said, grinning.

Link scanned the area a bit more, until there was a sudden, subtle burst of bright blue light. He turned to see himself with Tatl, just appearing from time travel. His hair was damp, and there was a thin mark that used to be a scar across his cheek. His broke arm looked a little better. Was this him after he visited the ocean? Or was it him after he had visited the canyon. He could not tell. Well, the damp hair probably meant ocean, unless there was also water in the canyon. The future version looked up at Tatl and started to say something. They turned and started walking in his direction!

"Run!" Link whispered urgently to Tatl.

The two took off up the boardwalk and down a narrow street full of people. They went up a small path going North and came out in North Town.

"They followin' us?" Tatl asked him.

"Yeah!" Link exclaimed, excitement surging through him," or I'm pretty sure."

"I think-"

stopping, she looked to the side and so did Link in response. He saw himself and Tatl emerge from the main entrance. Tatl was taking off back down the narrow path. Link made haste to follow her through the crowds and back out onto the boardwalk. They scurried down the board walk wand ran down another narrow street and out into the bottom of West Town. The plaza was just up the flight of stairs before him.

Link scurried up to the top and out into the large plaza.

"The ocean is out this gate. It _is _to the west." Tatl informed him

"Alright." Link replied, dodging a few people as he made it to the exit. A guard stood at the end, clutching his spear so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He stood straight and tall. He had markings on his shoulder, revealing he was a higher rank than most of the other gate guards. His chest was puffed out and his eyes scanned the Plaza, looking for any sign of trouble.

Link approached him. The guard aquated down and stood ready. He held out his hand in warning," Halt! Go _no _further! Beyond," he paused and straightened up, and pointed off in the distance," _this _point," he continued," is the dangerous Great Bay! It is full of pirates and sand monsters! Please, stay away from here!"

Link sighed," I have a sword."

"Do you think it will be enough?!" the guard exclaimed, his face filling with worry.

"I'm fairly sure." Link replied.

"Alright. Go at your _own _risk!" he ended, stepping to the side.

Tatl led Link out into the great Termina Field. Link sighed, the open air relieving him. Up north, he could see the treacherous snow peaks of Snowpeak. _All that work gone to waste. _he thought. A mile past waving grass and a few small trees, there seemed to be a strange rocky path, going down low. Two fountains were positioned on the sides of the entrance. Link started walking Westward.

"I hear the bay is pretty dangerous these days." Tatl reported.

"Heard that from the guard, huh?" Link asked with a grin.

"Nah. Skullkid told me and Teal a story about monsters takin' over that area. No joke. And based off of what the guard said, I think he was serious."

"I just want to stop that moon and get that mask off of your little friend."

"Good luck with that." Tatl remarked.

Link didn't reply. He just kept walking through the tall, itchy grass. He passed a ruined house and stopped to look at it. It's roof was caved in, and it's windows were shattered. The wood it was made from, looked rotted. A few burn marks were defined on it's left side. Link shivered and continued walking. What poor souls who might have lived there.

"Me and Teal explored that house once. Just a bunch of broken glass and torn furniture. We explored it about five years ago, before I met Skullkid and before that roof caved in I guess." Tatl notified him.

"Huh. Neat." Link lied. He didn't think there was a thing neat about it. Whoever lived there obviously became homeless, right?

He shook his head and kept walking towards the rocky path which drew closer as he walked.

"You seem... sad. You okay kid?" Tatl questioned.

Link looked up in response," Huh...? Oh. Nah, I'm not. I'm just tired." he lied again.

"Whatever you say."

~*~

"You're kidding me! You can't climb that?" Tatl exclaimed in awe.

"Nope. I tried my best." Link repeated for the third time.

They had been walking down the rocky path for awhile between two long, stone cliffs. They now stood before a large, smooth granite wall. Link had tried again and again to crawl over, but he couldn't. The granite was that smooth.

"Well, what now?!" Tatl cried.

Link studied the wall for a moment. Remembering his adventures in his homeland, he looked up at Tatl," My horse could get over this."

"Your horse? That one we stole? How's that poss-"

"-Yes!" Link hollered," You know, that one that your friend killed?!" his eyes narrowed at the fairy. Suddenly, he was angry at her again; painful memories of the robbery rushing back to him.

"Sheesh, calm down kid, I don't think he killed him. Think he like... didn't wanna kill it or something like that and he uh... did... I think... I think he put it in some shelter."

Link's eyes widened with hope," Really? We might be able to get her and jump this wall!" he cheered in ecstasy, raising his arms up.

"Alright, lets go." Tatl mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"So, where would a shelter be?" Link asked after his short celebration.

"I think it's more towards the Southwest. Just keep along the edge of the woods walking towards the Swamp and I think you'll see it."

Link nodded and started to jog down the rocky path," You sure it was this ranch?" he asked her.

"Positive... I think."


	25. Chapter 25: The Romani Ranch

**Chapter 25:**

**The Romani Ranch**

**

* * *

**

Link hiked through the tall grass, making his way more south. He was sure to keep near the edge of the woods like Tatl had told him. Neither one spoke. It was just silence for several minutes.

Eventually, Tatl had to speak up," Hey kid?"

"Yes?" Link answered. What could the girl want now?

"What were you doing out there in the woods? And alone?" she asked.

Link sighed and replied," Well, before you and your brother and Skullkid ambushed me, I was looking for a lost friend." memories of his old fairy returned to him suddenly. His heart burned with regret because he could never find her.

"What lost friend? Tatl inquired.

"Well, she was this fairy, about like you. Except she was... blue. She was with me in my homeland and helped me in my travels. But then, one day, she ran away without another word. I went looking for her ever since."

"Well that's too bad." Tatl said. Link couldn't decide if she was seriously sad or just faking it.

"Why do you say that? It's not like you would care." Link grumbled.

"Well maybe I _do_!" Tatl shot back.

"I somehow doubt that." Link said in a cool voice, narrowing his eyes at her.

Tatl opened and shut her mouth several times as if to say something. The words never came," Well, well... you're right, I really don't."

"Yeah, and you know the fairy I was talking about?" Link started, anger welling through him," Yeah, she was a whole lot better than _you_! She had feelings and a big heart, but you just care about pranks and how to hurt someone!"

Tatl didn't say another word. She just turned her head and kept flying by him.

Link sighed, glad that he had finally got that out of his system. Eventually, he came to a wide trail going through the woods. He turned and went down it. There was a sign on the side of the trail that read - " _Ranch ahead_"

"Yeah, it's down here." Tatl finally said as Link began walking down it.

Eventually, they came to a fork in the road. They decided to continue going forward. They traveled through a path carved into a large hill, and then to a big gate. It read:

**Romani Ranch**

**Home of Chateau Romani**

"Yep, this is it." Tatl told him flatly.

"Okay." he replied, approaching the gate even further. He paused, wondering if he should open it or not.

"Well?"

"I don't think I should."

"Your horse?"

Link couldn't help but shove the gate open. It trespassers were allowed or not, he was going in. He wanted to see his horse again.

He came out into a large, open field. The grass was relatively short, and a few trees dotted the area. Woods surrounded the field, and at the edge of the woods, there was a fence running all the way around the area. There was a barn of to the left, and a path leading to it. A few feet away from the barn, there was a two-story house, with a small gated area behind it, and another in front of it. Link started down the path towards the house.

As he came closer, he started to see the red animal behind the front gated area more clearly. A thrill of hope and excitement traveled through him. He sprinted forward, running ever closer to the gate. The red animal took the shape of a horse. He could make out the white mane and white tipped tail. It whined at the sight of him. Link grinned.

"Epona! Epona!" he called.

Finally, after the long run across the field, he was finally standing before the fence. It's gate was locked tight, and there was a wooden wall behind it, and a small roof above. He could not get through.

"Epona!" he cried again. The horse whined again," Thank the goddesses I found you again, girl!" he looked left and right," I've gotta get you out! I'll think of someway.

"Hey, kid?" Tatl finally said with some emotion since Link had yelled at her," I hear voices coming from the house!"

Link turned to face the front door and braced himself. A young woman in a pale yellow dress and a brown apron walked out, holding a small kitchen knife. A young girl in her image peered around the corner. Link gasped.

"Malon?"

"Huh?" the girl said, raising a brow. She leaned inside and put the knife away, before coming back out," who are you?"

"I'm Link, remember?" he tried to remind her. Of course, it was the red-haired girl he had always known. The one peering around was her! At the young woman looked just like Malon, the farm girl had looked when she was eighteen!

"Um, I don't know a Link." she replied.

Link hesitated," I mean the girl beside you, not you!" he motioned towards her," Malon, you've got to help me get Epona back!"

The girl came around the corner. She was in a small white dress with blue markings at the bottom. She had long red hair and a face that the woman by her had," I'm not M-"

"-Quiet!" the older woman interrupted," Sorry, little boy, but my little sister here isn't this 'Malon' or whatever it is. Her name is Romani, named after the ranch. And my name is Cremia. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Link's face turned red," M-my name is Link. I-I apologize, but your sister looked exactly like a friend I used to have back at home. She worked at a ranch, too!"

Cremia nodded," Alright. What were you planning to do with that horse over there?"

"I-I, she's my old horse I used to have! I lost her and I want her back!" he quickly explained.

Cremia shook her head," Sorry, but you're going to have to do better than that. You have no proof that you are that horse's owner. A skullkid wearing a mask brought her and left her in the field."

Link sighed. At least Skullkid hadn't killed his horse," Listen, I know it's hard to believe, but that horse is mine! I used to ride her everywhere! She was a gift from my friend Malon! That skullkid stole her from me!"

Cremia shook her head," Sorry, but I can't just give her away without proof. Maybe find that skullkid and bring him here somehow?"

"How can I do that?! He tried to kill me last time I-"

"-Sorry, but I can't give the horse to you without some real proof." she said sternly, interrupting him.

Link's jaw slackened and hung down. He stared at her blankly, filling with rage.

"Good day, little boy! Come on, Romani!" she said, ushering her little sister in the house. She slammed the door shut behind herself.

Link sighed, his face turning red with embarrassment again. Tatl was giggling insanely. Link turned to her and glared," Thanks for the help!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," giggle," but I just couldn't help but watch! Whoo! You sure can put up a good show!"

Link growled and curled his hands into fists," It's Link for one, and two, why do you have to act like that all the time?!" he roared.

Tatl just laughed louder and flew a bit higher in the air," Oh, you are _so funny_ when you're mad!" she taunted further.

Link jumped up, trying to grab her, but he could not. Tatl laughed even more.

"Okay, fine, I give up!" Link said after a few long moments of glaring at her.

"Good. Now, we've gotta figure out a way to get that horse out. Okay, so you don't know a lot about her little sister. Wait until she leaves the house, and see if you can talk her into freeing the horse or something. She's young like you, except probably not as... whatever you call some fighting-child, so you can probably get her to let the horse free somewhat easily." she explained.

"Alright." Link agreed. He put his hands on his waist and started to wander around the open field, enjoying the almost noon sun. The moon seemed to get closer every few minutes when Link would look up. He returned to the house half an hour later. He leaned up against the wall by the house and sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked over the land. The clouds' shadows traveled swiftly over the grass when the wind would blow. Link took off his hat so the breeze would be better. He always had liked farms ever since he had left his home in the forest.

As he waited there for more minutes, he gradually felt more and more tired. His eyes felt sore from staying awake for seven days. He rubbed his eyes and nodded his head. Finally, the door opened. The young girl, Romani, stepped out, carrying a basket full of hay. She skipped past him, humming a small song, and stopped at the horse cage.

"Ma- I mean Romani," Link started, taking a step towards her. She gasped and snapped her head around," I need to know if you can help me get my horse back." he asked as politely as possible.

"Well..." she started to think. Her eyes wandered for a moment, and then her jaw dropped," Is that a fairy? That's so interesting!"

Link looked up at Tatl, who was starting to blush, and then back at Romani," Yes, it is. But listen - do you-"

She was quick to interrupt when her eyes went back to him," Can I have her?!" she asked.

"Um, well, sorry but, she's with me."

Tatl on the other hand, must have been thinking differently," Well, how much food do you got?" she questioned, flying down in front of the girl.

Romani giggled and replied," I have some. I don't know what you eat though..."

_What the heck is she thinking?! _Link's mind boomed.

"Anything you h-"

"Tatl!" Link snapped.

Tatl frowned and flew back by Link," Well, sorry but, I'm with him."

Romani gave a sad look," Oh, okay."

Link nodded," Hey, but, do you know of a way I can get my horse back?"

Romani looked thoughtful for a moment. She inspected him carefully for a few seconds. Link could feel her eyes looking over every aspect of him. Finally, her face lit up, as if she had a conclusion," Is that a bow?!"

Link slapped his face, annoyed with the questions," Yes..."

"Great! I can let you get that horse, if you do something for me!" she told him.

Link rolled his eyes quickly so she hopefully wouldn't notice," What?"

"Well, on the first night of the carnival, these monster-type aliens always come and take a cow! I never can fend them off. You think you can help?"

Link thought for a moment. _If I help her, I get my horse back. If I don't I have to smuggle Epona out. I guess I'll have to help. _he concluded," Okay, I'll help."

Romani squealed with delight," Okay! I can supply you with arrows. We have tons! We use them to hunt sometimes, but I think this is a better cause!"

Link nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Alright, you seem pretty light on your feet, like a fighter or something, so I'm going to call you grasshopper!"

"Grasshopper...?" Link mumbled, his eyes widening, like it was some cruel joke.

"Grasshopper...?!" Tatl exclaimed with a little laugh.

"Grasshopper!" Romani finished.

"So, Grasshopper it is! Meet me tonight at eleven. I'll go over everything with you there." she told him.

"Alright. I agree." Link replied with a swift nod.

"Good. I better hurry up and feed the horse an' get inside! I don't won't Cremia to get mad because I took so long!"

"Okay."

Link watched her as she put the hay in the horse's cage and patted it on the nose, before running inside. He turned and looked up at Tatl, giving her a mean look," Don't laugh at me!"

Tatl at that point, had stopped quietly snickering over the grasshopper ordeal," _Sorry_! ...Grasshopper...!"

"Shut up!"


	26. Chapter 26: Aliens!

**Chapter 26:**

**Aliens!**

**

* * *

**

Link waited all day in the hot sun. He was tired, hungry, and exhausted. He'd look at that farm house, and his heart and mind would literally scream at him, trying to get him to go inside. An hour or so after noon, the relaxing breezes had stopped, leaving the farm in a state of thick heat. Link's eyes felt like wrinkled, dried out carcasses. He saw little black flickers and things in the corner of his eye every so often. He'd occasionally find himself glancing over there, to see nothing.

Eventually, he could not bear it. He started to approach the house. He stepped right up to the door, took a deep breath to contain the embarrassment, and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door _clicked_, and the knob turned. The door opened.

"Hello?" Cremia greeted in a tone of mixed caution and friendliness. She looked around, before seeing the tired boy before her.

"Uh... yeah, can I have some... food?" he asked, his head swimming.

Cremia stared at him in a confused sort of way, blinking," What happened to you?"

Tatl appeared from his shoulder," Oh, he has been acting like this all day it seems. He's really tired, and to be honest, so am I. We've worked hard for the past week or so. This kid's endured a lot. He's hoping to get maybe a bit of food at least...?"

Link couldn't help but smile. Gosh, when he sure needed it, Tatl always turned out to be a big help, for sure!

"Um, alright. But just curious, what have you been doing?" Cremia asked.

Tatl shook her head, with a small, half-hearted laugh," You'd call us crazy if you listened."

Cremia shrugged," If you say so. Come on in." she stepped out of the way.

Link helped himself into the cool, shaded room. Something was cooking in a small oven to his side. The room was square, with stairs leading upstairs across the room. There was a table in the middle of the room. Romani had been sitting, reading a book, Link guessed. But she had set her book down, looking at him. In the corner directly in front of Link, there were a few farm supplies. A small dog was sleeping peacefully on a tiny blanket. For a long moment, Link longed to be that dog. There was a small lantern on the table, burning oil. The flame flickered and glistened. Despite the hard, stone floor, stone walls, stone ceiling, and shaded windows, Link thought this would be a good home.

Cremia walked by the stove, and opened a large cabinet," Welcome to our home." she greeted as she searched for something.

Eventually, she came out with a bottle full of a strange, thick milk. She returned to Link with a smile. Handing him the bottle, Link thankfully took it. It seemed cool. Link had high expectations for this milk.

"There. That'll help with your thirst. Moist heat out here can get you dehydrated quickly, even though the heat _is_ moist." she paused, looking down at the bottle of milk Link cradled in his hands," Oh, you can go ahead and drink it now, if you'd like. It's from our special breed of cows. That right now, is not our special Chateau Romani, but it is much like it. It can help revive strength, and pull up your energy level. That is Romani's favorite drink." she explained.

Link nodded and popped the bottle open. He took in the sweet arouma. It smelled great! He greedily put it up to his lips and started to chug it down, until the bottle was all empty, all except for just a tiny little bit. He sighed in relief. A few seconds later, he was already starting to feel a bit better.

"Lemme have some!" Tatl begged.

Link put the milk bottle to her lips. It was large compared to her, but with his help, his fairy friend was able to drink to remaining milk. That was considered a lot for something her size. She sighed in a similar fashion to Link, wiping her mouth off.

Link handed the bottle back to Cremia," Thanks. It was good." he thanked her politely.

"Your welcome!"

Tatl whispered in Link's ear," Romani hasn't said anything yet."

Link nodded in response, just to let her know he had heard her. Cremia motioned him to sit down at the table when she had pulled up an extra seat. Link gratefully sat down. He placed his head on the table.

~*~

Link opened his eyes. The room was blurry for a moment, but he found himself in a bedroom. The windows on the wall revealed in was night. Where was he? He came to the conclusion a seocnd later that he was still in the ranch. Wait! When had he fallen asleep! Taking a moment to think, he recollected the past days. How many had passed since he had fallen asleep? He rolled out of bed, and found his old boots laying by it. He placed them on, and left the room, going down a flight of stairs.

He found Tatl quietly talking to Cremia and Romani over a small meal. He rubbed his eyes and got off the stairs, and stood at the table.

Cremia looked up at him and smiled," Awake? You pretty much _died _on the table this afternoon. So, we helped you up into a bed. Please, sit down, you just in time for dinner!" she explained to him, inviting him to a chair with an empty plate on the table before it.

Link sat down at the chair and rubbed his eyes once more. In an instant, Cremia was on her feet. In one move, she had his plate, and was placing bread and beef onto it's surface. She hurried back over to him and placed it down. She sat back down, continuing to eat her meal. Link looked down at his plate, and grabbed a near by fork, and started to help himself to the delicious taste bud-pleasing food.

"Hey, kid! Glad you're awake! I was just telling these two girls here about your sword skills 'n' stuff." Tatl accosted.

"That's nice." Link replied," I just hope you didn't tell them _too_ much." he warned, giving his fairy friend a small wink.

"Nope. Just that you go crazy and un-kid-like with that weapon."

Link blushed. That was probably the first time Tatl had complemented him in a long time. He stretched his arms after he had finished his meal, and stood up. He tried to grab his plate to bring it back, but Cremia had grabbed it already. Link gave a signal for Tatl to follow. She flew up in the air with a tiny piece of meat in her hand and landed on his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Instead of replying to Tatl directly, he took the indirect method by looking up at Cremia," Thanks for the food and all..." he searched for more words, so he wouldn't leave awkwardly," You've been nice. I think I'll go out and enjoy the night, before heading out on my journey."

Cremia nodded and smiled," I hope to see you again, someday, Mr. Link." she giggled, and then added," Maybe when you're older you can come back and marry Romani!"

Link and Romani blushed at the same time.

"Well, bye! Travel safely!" she said.

Link waved to the two girls, and then left. He walked out into the crisp, darkness. The moon was a black, circular shadow overhead, with mysterious glowing eyes. Link took in a deep, relaxed breath as a cool breeze blew through him, blowing his sweat-filled hair to the side, seemingly cleansing it.

"Well, I guess we wait out here for that Romani girl. We need your horse back."

Link instantly remembered the plan, and leaned up against the barn," Yeah, I guess so."

Tatl lie down in the grass and looked up at him," So, what're you thinking?"

"Not much." Link answered.

Tatl started to laugh.

Link raised a brow," What is it?"

"I-I bet you're thinking of _Romani_!" she said, laughing in between every word.

Link blushed and looked at her, frowning," _No_! I'm thinking of what's going to happen with those monsters or whatever tonight!"

"Whatever you say!" she mocked in a sing-song tone of voice.

Link groaned and sat down against the wall. A few minutes of waiting later, the lights flickered off around the house, leaving the landscape to nothing but a dark contour.

Link shivered, the mystery of the whole place overwhelming him.

"When is she going to get out here?!" Tatl exclaimed after a long period of silence.

"No clue." Link replied.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting!" she fumed.

Link put a finger in front of his lips to signal her to be quiet," Don't wake them up!" he hissed.

Tatl was quiet for the rest of the time they waited.

Link pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his good arm around his knees. He sighed and waited. The moon drew closer as he waited. His impatience grew over time, and he wondered if he would have time to free the bay before the moon came crashing down. Finally, after a very long time, Tatl decided to speak.

"Hey... I just fell asleep after you told me to be quiet. Did you?" Her voice was very quiet and calm, which Link wasn't used to.

"No, I don't think so at least. I'm just wondering when she'll get out here so we can hurry up can get started with these monsters or whatever." he answered, looking around, just in case some might appear.

As he did, he felt uncomfortable and unsafe. He stood up and stretched his legs and arms. He did a short series of stretches to get ready for the fight ahead. He drew his sword and swung it a few times to get used to the feel again. He was preparing ahead of time for this fight. It was something he rarely did.

"Getting ready so soon?" Tatl observed, still stretched out on the ground.

"Yep." Link repsonded, sheathing his sword back. He looked down at her more intently," How do you know it's not eleven right now? Or very close to it?" he questioned.

"I don't. I just said that just to say something."

Link shrugged.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a light. He whirled around, to see the front door to the house open. Romani was holding a bow and a lantern. Two full quivers were attached to her back. He could barely make out a small knife tucked into a belt around her waist. He found the sight a bit amusing. Such a young and delicate girl holding weapons.

She turned to him and smiled. Link could hardly see her face, until she held the lantern almost directly in front of it. She hurried over to him," Good, grasshopper, you're here! It's about ten thirty! Lets get into the barn, and I'll go over the plan with you."

Link followed her to a wooden door at the front of the barn. She placed a small key in it and unlocked it. She opened it and led him inside. Link looked around, the room was very dark. She set down the lantern on a box and shut the door.

"So, this is the barn?" he asked her.

"Yes."

A _cluck! _rang out from nowhere, startling Link. A second later, he realized it was only a cuckoo, the white chicken. He scanned the room, his eyes squinting to see past the veil of darkness. He nearly fell over when he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He drew his sword in defense. Romani starting to giggle.

"It's only a cow!" she told him.

Link sighed in relief and sheathed his sword. He turned to her. She was lighting a torch hanging on the wall. As the flame flickered into life, Link could see the room a bit more clearly. A cow was chewing on some hay behind a stall. There was another cow in a stall beside it, and another one beside it. There was a total of seven cows all lined up. Behind another smaller fence there were some cuckoos roaming around. Hay was stacked up in square bales on the side of Link. Farming equipment lined the walls. But details were still hard to see, because it was still very dark, even with the torch's help.

"So, ready to go over the plan?" Romani asked him, when a giant bell could be heard in the distance.

Link recognized it as the Clock Town bell, signaling it was eleven. He motioned for her to start explaining.

"Alright, so, at twelve or so, these big, scary aliens come down, and they'll start heading towards the barn. Romani has tried to stop them in the past, but they were to hard to fend off! Cremia won't believe me! But still, every time you kill one with an arrow, it'll disappear, and a minute later, it'll reappear where it first showed up. Some will try to get behind the barn and attack, and others will go from the front, and others will go to the sides. Don't try and kill them with your sword, if you get too close, something bad will happen." she briefed him.

Link nodded," alright, so, I will stay here shooting them with my arrows?"

Romani shook her head grimly," You'll be out there, you seem like the strongest. Do you know how to do archery from your horse?"

"Um, yes, I used to do it all the time in my homeland." Link replied.

"Good, so just ride around shooting th-"

"So where do I come in? Do I just sit here?" Tatl blurted out from the ceiling.

Romani shrugged," Sure. You could try to be a distraction, but these aliens do not go off course easily at all." she turned to face Link," I'll give you twenty arrows. If you run out before dawn, ride over to the barn and I'll throw you more!" she offered.

"Alright." he agreed. He rubbed his eyes, starting to get tired again.

Romani set her bow down and handed Link a full quiver, packed with arrows. He threw it on his back by the fire quiver, and took out is bow, signaling that he was ready to begin when the time came.

"Alright, grasshopper, here's the key," she began, taking out a small, rusty key," get your horse out, and bring her over here. I'll help you saddle her up."

Link took the key and walked out the door. As he closed it, he could her Tatl starting conversation with Romani. He hurried across the dark grounds and over to the locked gate. Epona let out a small whine at the sight of him.

"It's alright girl, I'll let you out!" he reassured her. He plugged the key in and turned. It unlocked the gate, allowing him to open it. Epona took a few steps out. Link led her over to the barn, where Romani was just coming out with a blanket and a saddle. She patted Epona's nose and set down the saddle. She threw the blanket over Epona's back, and smoothed it out.

As she turned to grab the saddle, Link bent over and lifted it up," I can do it." he reassured," My friend, Malon, taught me how to do this."

He carefully placed the saddle on Epona's back. Epona whined and reared back, letting it fall off. Link's face turned red, he was hoping to make it on the first try.

"I'll take care of it." Romani told him, taking the saddle back up. Link watched carefully as she prepared his horse. When she was done, Link climbed on. He took out his bow. He patted the top of his horse's head so she would remain calm. He waited quietly for twelve o' clock to come.

He turned and looked up, seeing Romani emerge on the roof from a hatch. She waved at him through the darkness. From the distance, she was just a silhouette. And outline of who she really was," Hey!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear," I'll cover the rear and left, you cover the front and right. Just so you know, left in towards the house, and right is towards the ga-"

"I know!" Link snapped, cutting her off.

"Good. I was just making sure." she replied. Link could see her dark figure taking out the bow," It's almost time!" she warned.

Link took a deep breath. He gasped, Tatl flying fright in front of his face, startling him.

"Hey, kid, you ready for this? I'll fly over your head and warn you if there's an alien coming too close to the barn that Romani doesn't have covered, got it? And remember, don't slack off because you're tired. I'm tired too. You don't see me slacking off, but I bet you would, based on past-"

"Tatl!" Link hissed.

"What?"

"Shut up! I get the idea."

Tatl's expression was almost horrified, like she had witnessed a murder. She flew high into the air," Whatever, just be ready for it."

A few minutes later, Link heard a loud boom. Then a second. They were the clock's chimes. A third. A fourth. It kept on until it reached the twelve mark. And eerie silence came over the farm. Link looked left and right, taking out his bow. He tried to move his partly broken arm to grab an arrow, but it just stung and didn't move.

"Tatl!" he whispered," I need help putting arrows in. Just go on lookout when we aren't firing, okay?" he ordered.

Tatl scanned the area one last time, and then flew down at his level and helped him load and arrow in. Before she started to pull back, Tatl stopped. She stared blankly at the starry, night sky.

"What is it?" Link asked her.

"I-I see it...!"

Link looked in the direction she was facing, and gasped in horror. He shook his head in disbelief.

Far off in the distance, a strange ball of light was making it's way over. A cold, unsettling chill rushed down Link's spine, causing him to shiver. The ball of light was getting closer by the second. It was almost as bright as the sun, and Link had to squint to look at it. Then, in a strange fashion, it began to dive down onto the field in random places, leaving behind other balls of light as it went. The it disappeared, leaving only the small balls of light scattered throughout the field, lighting the area up some.

"Oh my gods!" Tatl said breathlessly.

Link just stared blankly at the odd balls of light. He was about to think of it as no threat, but then they started to dim just a little, revealing large figures. They started to float slowly towards the barn.

"Oh no..." Link mumbled in a meek voice.

"Aliens!" Tatl exclaimed.

Tatl pulled back on the string, and Link took aim at one of the figures. He nodded, and Tatl let it fly. The arrow soared across the dark land, and hit the figure they had aimed at. The figure fell back, and then exploded in a silent burst of light.

"Okay, so at least they're weak to arrows. One down, a few more to go!" Tatl said with a hint of triumph and terror in her voice.

Just as she finished saying so, the large ball of light reappeared, landing where they had shot down the first alien, and dropping another ball of light, which shaped into an alien. Link realized with horror that they were being reborn.

"Oh no!" he repeated, motioning for Tatl to grab another arrow. The aliens were getting closer!

Tatl reached down and grabbed an arrow and put it in and pulled back on the string, moving faster than she had ever before. She didn't say anything, she just pulled back and let Link take aim.

Link did so, pointing the bow and the closest alien. Tatl let go, letting the arrow hit the figure. It fell on it's back and exploded in a similar fashion as the other one had.

Before Link could say or do anything else, Tatl had another arrow already coming into position. Link took a mental note to remind her later for being so fast.

She pulled back and let him take aim. The one they had just shot was already being reborn as they fired at another one and killed it.

"Oh we are so screwed, kid!" Tatl told him as she grabbed another arrow.

Link could hear Romani firing away from the rooftop. He hoped she was safe up there. Well, she probably was, being so high up. But still, Link could not help but worry for her.

Link let out a somewhat quiet cry and snapped his horse's reigns. He rode closer to where the aliens were and stopped his horse, patting her head gently to keep her calm as possible. Judging by Epona's eyes, Link could tell she was nervous. Link worried that she would freak and rear back soon.

Being up closer to the aliens, he now realized how horrifying they looked, and so did Tatl. They were floating and very fat. They're skin was dark blue and slimy. They had light surrounding them, and another coming from they're eyes, guiding the way. They had small, unmoving wings and strange purple, upper body covering, like odd clothes. They're mouths were thin, long snouts, giving them a strange, foreign, and hideous appearance, like some grotesque fat guy form a horror story.

The sight caused Tatl to load another arrow in quickly. Link took aim and shot the nearest one. They shot a few more, until almost all of them were back to where they had started. As soon as they had shot another, Tatl cried.

"Link! There's three almost right next to the barn!" She loaded an arrow in, not taking time to let him respond.

Link felt a jolt of fear and excitement as he rode near the barn's right side and shot the nearest alien. Tatl loaded another arrow in, and they shot the second. Then the third was backed up where it had started once the ball of light returned. Link rode back to the front and shot some more with Tatl's help, driven by his desperation. He quickly glanced up to the barn. Romani was firing an arrow at a nearing alien. She looked frightened, yet okay.

Then, one of the aliens let out a loud humming sound that lasted about two seconds. His horse whined and reared back, causing him to fall off. He hit the ground and groaned. His horse went running back to the barn. Link stood up as quickly as possible and raced over to his horse, who cowered away in fright. Link groaned and tucked his bow away and drew his sword.

"I'm going to have to take care of this _my_ way, now!" he grunted, charging towards one of the aliens.

As he neared it, he raised up his sword for an attack. As he stepped into the light with it, he could not help put let out a small yell in agony. His skin was instantly burned, the light more like fire than anything else. He dropped his sword and staggered, back, closing his eyes and waving his arms around. His skin felt like it had hot coals set all over it! He took a few steps back, and fell over, out of the light. But he could feel it nearing.

"Link!" Tatl cried.

Link did not open his eyes, bracing himself for the worst pain of his life. But it never came. He carefully opened one eye, to see the alien was no longer there, leaving his sword on the ground where he had dropped it, steaming from the heat.

"Get up grasshopper! Your horse is calm now!" she called down.

Link stood up and hastily grabbed his sword and put it away in it's holder. He took out his bow, and groaned as his skin burned. It looked tanner than usual.

He hurried over to his horse and climbed on. Tatl loaded in another arrow, and he shot one of the nearing aliens coming in from the front.

"Glad you're okay kid! I thought you were a goner!" he heard Tatl say as she pulled the string back for another shot. Link shot the next arrow, and killed another alien.

A second later, as they had shot the next, the ball of light was dropping another.

"There's just no ending to these guys!" she exclaimed in a pained voice.

~*~

Link had never felt a moment when he was happier to see the sun slowly raise over the horizon, lighting up the sky. His skin was sore and stinging, and his right hand was bleeding heavily from where Tatl had accidentally cut him with the head of an arrow. Link's horse, Epona was frightened, but okay. He stood by her, patting her head. The aliens had disappeared at the first sign of the sun rising. Romani ran down to greet him.

"Grasshopper! You did great! Thanks to you, my cows will live another day! How could I ever thank you?!" she exclaimed with glee.

"You don't have to. I got my horse back, and that's all I wanted." he reassured her. Though really, he wanted sleep, food, and medical attention for his newest injuries, but he knew that wasn't possible without Cremia finding out what happened.

"Okay! Well, my sister will be waking up soon for morning chores! I'd better get to bed for some last minute sleep." she explained to him.

Link nodded and hopped on his horse, grabbed the reigns, and put his feet in the stirrups.

Romani started to walk towards the house, but before she got halfway, she turned to face him," Oh and, heh, you're cute!" she blushed and rushed to her house and opened the door and quickly got inside. Link blushed even more.

Tatl giggled," Aww, there goes your future wife!"

"Shut up!" Link said in a half serious, half joking tone.

"Whatever you say, _cutey_!" she said with a laugh.

"Ugh! Well, lets get going!"

* * *

**A/N: **My longest chapter yet! What do you think? Please leave comments and reviews, I'd like to know if my story is so far horrible or awesome, or you know, just... reviews?


End file.
